Used and Abused
by ScandaliciousGladiator
Summary: Updated April 28, 2014 Quinn Perkins finds herself in an abusive relationship with Charlie while Huck tries to help her even after she betrayed him and Olivia and after he tortured her. Quinn doesn't accept Huck's help at first because he never apologized to her but after awhile she accepts. Join Huckleberry Quinn on their journey of healing and love.(Contains Abuse)
1. The Abuse Begins

This is the story of Charlie, Quinn, and Huck where Charlie abuses Quinn while Huck tries to save her even after she betrayed him and Olivia and after he tortured her.

Disclaimer: Yeah Shonda's my cousin so I sort of own Scan-, Okay who am I kidding I don't own Scandal never have, never will

* * *

Quinn Perkins was laying on the of bed of the hotel room going through the pictures of her and Huck when they were the best of friends she always looked at them when Charlie wasn't around because she remembers what he said would happen if he caught her looking at them again and she didn't want to figure out what would happen so she secretly looked at them while he was at work, she was so busy looking at the pictures she didn't hear the front door open and close as Charlie came home earlier than usual "WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU!" Charlie boomed making Quinn jolt up scared out of her mind.

Quinn carefully stood from the bed scared of the angry look in Charlie's eyes "Charlie please I-I was just about to throw the pictures away." Quinn lied "But you weren't cause they would have been in the trash." Charlie said taking a step closer to Quinn who backed away with every step he took towards her until her back hit the wall and she was pinned between between him and the wall "Charlie please I'll throw them away just please don't hurt me" she begged him but it was too late he grabbed her by her hair throwing her on the floor before climbing on top of her punching her in the face repeatedly then he pulled her up off the floor throwing her across the room into the wall which she slid down, to weak to fight back "I tried to warn you but you didn't listen to me now did you, Robin?" Charlie said before grabbing a roll of duct tape and climbed on top of her "No, no Charlie I'll be a good girl I'll listen just please no more, no more." Quinn sobbed out but he didn't listen to her instead he ripped a piece of tape off the roll before putting on her mouth and then took off her clothes before taking off his as well which resulted in him raping her the entire night.

* * *

Quinn woke up the next morning in a lot of pain, as she attempted to move she noticed that she no longer had duct tape on her mouth as she slowly pulled herself up off the floor looking around she realized that Charlie was gone so she slowly walked to bathroom turning the hot water on hoping it would ease the pain she knew she would need some pain killers so she decided she would go get some. After she was done showering she grabbed her clothes out of the closet slipping them on before applying her foundation to cover the bruises on her face before making her way out the door.

After Quinn got the pain killers from the pharmacy she went to the diner to get something to eat after she placed her order for her food she sat there with her sunglasses still on not wanting anyone to see her black eye and bruised face when suddenly the last person she wanted to see at the moment sat down next to her "I was wondering when I would see you again." the person said "What do want, Huck?" Quinn asked bitterly obviously not happy to see him "We need to talk." Huck said "We have nothing to talk about and you made that pretty damn clear." she said trying her best not to draw to much attention to their table "Why are you wearing sunglasses when you're inside the diner?" he asked staring at her oddly "I have my reasons." she responded "Really?" he asked "Really. Besides since when do you care abou-" Quinn was cut off by Huck reaching over snatching her glasses off her face "What happened to your face?" he asked cupping her cheek "Nothing." she lied "Charlie did it didn't he?" he said "That's none of your business." she said about to stand and leave until he grabbed her arm preventing her from doing so "You need to leave him." Huck said "It was my fault." Quinn defended Charlie "He hit you. What could you have possibly done that would make him do that?" he asked "I didn't listen to what he told me." she asked "Why are you defending him, Quinn. Let me help you out of this, let me take you home." he said "Fine." she said giving in to his request.

* * *

So Quinn goes home with Huck so he can help her find out what happens next tomorrow or later.


	2. Huck Saves The Day

Ch.2 Used and Abused

* * *

Quinn walked through the door of Huck's apartment with him right behind her for some odd reason it felt like home maybe because there was no Charlie or maybe it was because she stayed here for long periods of time during some cases "Take off your clothes." Quinn heard Huck say which shocked her "Excuse me?" Quinn asked him looking at him as if he was from another planet "You heard me." was Huck's reply Quinn didn't move an inch to take off her clothes so Huck did it himself stepping forward unzipping her leather jacket slipping it off her arms then he grabbed her shoulders spinning her around so her back was facing him then he raised her shirt over her head which revealed the boot-shaped bruise on her lower back, Quinn inhaled a sharp breath as Huck ran thumb over the bruise "Why did he do this to you?" Huck asked as his blood boiled from anger of what happened to her "I don't know." Quinn answered as tears slid down her face "Come on. Follow me." He said as he guided her down the hall to his bedroom.

Quinn sat down on Huck's bed watching as he moved around the room going through the drawers "Okay here we go." Huck said as he walked over to her with a syringe in his hand which was filled with a clear liquid "What is that?" Quinn asked scooting away from him "Relax it's just some pain killers." He said grabbing her leg pulling her back to him "Let me see your arm." he said as she held her arm out careful not to move as he slid the needle into the vein on her arm "You're gonna feel a little drowsy." He said, he watched as she began to nod off so he laid her down on the pillows covering her body with some blankets he watched her sleep for a few minutes before laying down himself sighing as he thought about how he was going to fix things with Quinn and rebuild their friendship.

* * *

Quinn woke up about 4 hours later she frowned when she realized she wasn't in her own bed it wasn't until she felt Huck's arm wrapped protectively around her waist that she realized where she was, Quinn managed to move from his embrace and walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water sighing she thought about her relationship with Charlie and her relationship with Huck trying to decide which one was better for her health she nodded her head to herself as she figures out her decision, just then she hears the sound of footsteps down the hall "Hey." Quinn said to Huck as he took a seat next to her on the couch "Hey." He responded "I have to go back to him." She said referring to Charlie "Why?" He asked "Because if I don't he'll just hunt me down and kill me." She said with tears brimming her hazel colored eyes "Not if you stay here with me." He said "You don't want me here." She said standing up walking to the window "I do want you here. I want you here with me where you're safe." He said as he walked up behind her placing his hands on her hips leaning down to press light kisses against her soft skin "Okay, I'll stay." She said leaning back against his chest.

Quinn was laying on Huck's bed while Huck was on the phone with Olivia discussing on of the cases "Yeah I'll be in tomorrow." she heard Huck say "No, I'll be in a little later than usual I have something to take care of." Huck said referring to Quinn "Okay yeah sure, bye." Huck said hanging up the phone "I'm not a something. I'm a someone." Quinn said "Do you know how odd that would have sounded if I told her that." Huck said "You have a point there." She said closing her eyes "Tired?" He asked "A little bit." She answered re-opening her eyes to look at him "Why don't you get some sleep we have a busy day tommorrow." He said "Okay." She said scooting closer to him closing her eyes drifting off to sleep listening to the sound of Huck's fingertips typing away at the keyboard.

* * *

_Quinn woke up only to find Huck gone climbing out of bed she walked out the room in search of him "Huck? where are you?" Quinn called out walking into the kitchen "Huck, if this is some kind of joke it's not funny." Quinn sighed as she turned to go back and check the bathroom "Huck?" She said when she saw him laying on the floor in a pool of blood "Huck?" She called out again walking closer "I told I would find you, Robin." she heard from behind her "Charlie what did you do to him?" Quinn said looking at him "I had to get rid of him Robin he was trying to keep you away from you." Charlie said "You killed him?" She asked mortified "Yeah. Now it's your turn to die." Charlie said raising a gun to point at her and then he pulled trigger._

* * *

Huck was sitting on the couch watching the news when he heard an ear piercing scream come from his bedroom causing him run down the hall to see what happened "Hey, hey, hey, hey what's wrong?" Huck asked Quinn wrapping his arms around her trying to console her "It was just a dream. It was just dream. It was just a dream." Quinn chanted holding on to Huck for dear life "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her "No." She answered "Let me get you some water." He said laying her back on the bed sighing as he walked out of the room to get her a glass of water wondering what her dream was about.

Quinn sat on the bed watching as Huck walked around the room searching for his keys "Keys,keys where the hell are my keys." Huck said to himself still looking for them then suddenly he spun around towards her "Do you have my keys?" He asked "No." Quinn said slightly amused by the fact he couldn't find them "Never mind I found them." He said holding them up "Where are you going?" She asked "Well, I'm out of food so..." He said "Oh, okay." She said crawling to the edge of the bed "When will you be back?" She asked "A little later." He said "Oh, okay." She said leaning up to place a soft kiss upon his lips which started full blown make-out session, Quinn let out a loud moan as Huck pushed her down on the bed she wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved her hips against his which made their need for release even more desired just as Huck was about unbutton Quinn's shirt she pushed him off of her flying to the bathroom Huck cringed slightly at the sound of her throwing up he sat wondering what had happened but decided he'd wait until later to ask her "Hey buddy, you okay?" Huck asked "Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe you should go get that food now." Quinn responded "Yeah I should." He said grabbing his keys off the floor and then walked out the door knowing exactly what was probably wrong with Quinn.

Quinn was laying on the bed when Huck walked in "Hey, how you feeling?" Huck asked a "A little better. It was probably something I ate or it could be because I'm stressed out or-" Quinn said "Or you could be pregnant." He said causing Quinn to jolt up in shock "No." She said "Yes." He said back "Oh God. Oh my God." She said climbing out of bed "I didn't even consider that." She said "I know that's why I bought a test." He responded holding up the box "I guess have no choice." She said as she took the box out of his hand walking to the bathroom, Huck laid on the bed waiting for Quinn to come back out of the bathroom "Okay it says we have to wait 3 minutes for the results." Quinn said as she sits back on the bed praying that the test came back negative "What do I do if the test comes out positive? I'll have to have a abortion because if Charlie finds out he'll come after me and I can't keep the baby without endangering it." Quinn said with tears starting to burn her eyes "Don't think like that. As long as your here with me your safe and so is your baby" Huck said "Are you saying you want me keep it?" She asked "I'm saying you can do whatever you put you're mind to. Raising a baby included." He said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him "Thanks Huck. For taking care of me." She said snuggling into his loving embrace.

3 minutes later Quinn was hesitating to check the test "I'm scared, Huck." She said "Do want me to get it?" Huck asked "Yes, please." She said she watched as Huck climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom to retrieve the pregnancy test "Huck, what does it say?" She asked as Huck walked back in the room "It's positive." He said looking at it "I-I just wanna say that if you want me to leave I'll do it but don't keep saying you want me here and you don't." Quinn said "I want here, I want to help you. If you'll have me." Huck said "Are you sure?" She asked "Yeah." He said "But you still have to go to the doctor just to be sure." He said "Okay. Lay with me?" She asked innocently "Sure." He said climbing into bed with her.

* * *

Charlie was pacing backwards and forwards waiting for his phone to ring just then it started ringing "Hello?" Charlie said into phone "Sir I found her. She's apparently staying with a friend over in Northwest DC." the person said "Thanks, I know where to find her." Charlie said before hanging up "She thought she could get away from me. Well she's in for a rude awakening

* * *

A/N: Uh Oh, what's Charlie to do to Quinn? You'll have to find out another time. Do you think Huck and Quinn should become a item? or should they stay friends? What gender do want Quinn's baby to be? Oh and names will be helpful, Gladiators. Please review.

snuggy29- Thanks for your review! I try to put more Huck and Quinn stories out there so people will see the chemistry they have. So keep reviewing.


	3. You Love Me Part 1

You Love Me Part 1

* * *

Quinn woke up to the feeling of Huck's head laying on her stomach, she smiled at the feeling of his hand running up and down her stomach as he whispered quietly

"You're mommy is a good person. Sure she's been through alot of tough situations but, she's this amazingly smart, beautiful, talented person who didn't deserve anything that happened to her especially not what I did to her. I pulled her teeth out not because I'm crazy but because at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. I'm very sorry for what I did to her but I just haven't had the courage to tell her that I hope she will forgive me so we can move on with our lives either together as a family or apart as friends but whichever one it is I'm okay with it." Huck whispered while laying his head on her stomach as he rubbed it gently just then he looked up at her realizing she was awake "Hey the sleepy head." He said lifting his head from her stomach

"Hey. Do you always talk to undeveloped babies?" Quinn asked smiling slightly at what he was whispering

"No." He said sitting down next to her brushing curly strand of hair from her face

"Don't you have to go work?" She asked shifting to rest against his chest

"No I called in sick." He said smoothing the overly curly hair on the top of her head down "Can I ask you a question?" He said

"You just did." Quinn said playfully "What is it?" She asked

"Why is your hair curly I mean it's always curly but never like this." He said wondering how it got so curly in only a few days

"It's happens naturally. Everytime I wash it and let it dry it curls up, I usually flatiron it to control them but I don't have any flatirons here with me." She said brushing her hair out of her face with her hand

"That's... weird." Huck said

"I thought weird was good." Quinn responded lazily

"It is." He said kissing her soft hair

"I'm bored." She said climbing out of bed heading towards the kitchen

"Where are you going?" He asked getting up to follow her

"To get something to eat. I haven't eaten anything yet."

"You just ate chinese food like... 3 hours ago."

"You're forgetting I'm sharing my food now."

"Right. So what do you want?" Huck asked looking through the cabinets

"Do you have any relish?" Quinn asked looking in the refridgerator

"I think so." He said

"Ah, found it." She triumphetly holding up the jar then she walked over to the drawer pulling out a spoon before opening the jar and digging the spoon in

"Once again you're weird." He said frowning as she ate the relish straight out of the jar

* * *

Charlie stopped outside of the apartment his P.I told him about and recognized the building as Huck's apartment building, as he gets out of his car Charlie checked to make sure no one saw him before continuing to make his way into the the building, smiling at the people in the lobby as he made his way to the elevators smiling wickedly at what he was going to do to Quinn.

* * *

Quinn and Huck were sharing a jar of relish while watching Bizarre Foods America

"I don't see how he eats all that stuff but doesn't get sick." Huck said disgusted by what Andrew Zimmern was eating

"Me either sometimes I feel like throwing up but I manage to keep it down." Quinn said as she digs the spoon she was sharing with him into the jar before handing it back to Huck

"I need to take a shower." He said sitting the jar on the nightstand getting of bed

"Want me to join you?" She said teasingly

"If you want." He saidd seriously

"It was a joke." She said laughing

"You're such a tease." He said walking to the bathroom closing the door behind him

Quinn got out of bed to go to the kitchen in search of something to drink as she's going through the refridgerator she hears the knob turning at the front door just as she was about to go get Huck the door opened revealing Charlie who stepped inside closing the door behind him

"My goodness Robin you've never looked more beautiful." Charlie said taking a step towards her

Quinn stood there frozen as Charlie walked towards her and before she knew it her body connected with the floor so hard it almost knocjed her unsonscious then Charlie climbed on top of her and started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing

"No Charlie! Let me go." Quinn screamed pounding her tiny fist into his chest attempting to push him off of her body

"Stop fighting." Charlie said slapping her hard across the face as he undid his pants

"NO!" Quinn said delivering a swift punch Charlie's solar plexus which caused him to fall backwards off her body, she got up and ran towards the bathroom to get Huck reaching the door she realized it was locked "Huck! Huck! Open the door!" She screamed pounding on the door, she kept hittingthe door then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist throwing her on the bed

"You shouldn't have done that Robin." Charlie said climbing on top of her again pinning her amrs above her head preventing her from fighting back just then Quinn heard the sound of glass shattering then Charlie fell to the floor unconscious then she felt herself lifted up off the bed into Huck's arms

"Are you okay?" Huck asked as he held her close

"No." Quinn sobbed into his shoulder, she felt her body being lowered back to the bed

"Stay here okay." He said walking over to Charlie's unconscious

"H-Huck d-don't hurt him." She said not wanting him to fall back into the rabbit hole

"He deserves it, Quinn." He said reaching for his gun aiming it between Charlie's eyes

"We need to handle it the right way, Huck." Quinn said getting off the bed walking towards him as she reached for the gun he spun around with the gun aimed directly at her chest "You're not going to hurt me, Huck. You know why? Because you love me I realized that today and because you love me that means you won't hurt me because hurting me means losing me all over again and this time I won't come back to you, I won't reach out to you, I won't forgive you. So you have to options either you can kill me and my unborn child or you put the gun and we call the police to have Charlie arrested which is it?" Quinn asked looking him directly into his eyes, she watched as his finger began to tighten on the trigger and then...

* * *

Author's Note: Oops cliffhanger I'll put up You Love Me part 2 when I can so stick with me gladiators.


	4. You Love Me Part 2

You Love Me Part 2

_**"We need to handle it the right way, Huck." Quinn said getting off the bed walking towards him as she reached for the gun he spun around with the gun aimed directly at her chest "You're not going to hurt me, Huck. You know why? Because you love me I realized that today and because you love me that means you won't hurt me because hurting me means losing me all over again and this time I won't come back to you, I won't reach out to you, I won't forgive you. So you have two options either you can kill me and my unborn child or you put the gun away and we call the police to have Charlie arrested which is it?" Quinn asked looking him directly into his eyes, she watched as his finger began to tighten on the trigger.**_

* * *

Quinn stood there waiting for Huck to make a move watching as his finger began to tighten on the trigger and felt her heart speed up, that was until he lowered the gun before putting it down altogether Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves just as Huck stepped forward wrapping his arms around her tightly

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Huck said holding on to her as tightly as he can with her stomach starting to grow from the baby

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." Quinn whispered just as Charlie started to gain consciousness "He's waking up." She said stepping back watching as Huck opened his nightstand drawer pulling out a set of handcuffs before walking over to Charlie handcuffing his hands to the bed railing

"What the hell are you doing?" Charlie asked trying to free his hands from the restraints

"Don't struggle against them, they'll cut into your wrist." Huck said watching Quinn as she dialed 911

"Are calling the cops, Robin? Don't that I was jokin' around with you." Charlie said hoping she would believe him

"Yes I need you to send someone out please." Quinn said into the phone

* * *

It was 30 minutes later after Charlie got arrested and Quinn was sitting in the living room watching TV, she was avoiding Huck because of earlier when he pointed the gun at her but she knew living in the same household meant that she couldn't avoid him for long just then she noticed him walking down the hall to check on her

"You okay?" Huck asked sitting down next to her

"Yeah." Quinn said never turning to look at him

"Why are you doing this?" He asked

"Doing what?" She asked still not looking at him

"Ignoring me." He said getting frustrated with her attitude

"I'm gonna take shower." Quinn said getting up walking towards the bedroom she could hear his footsteps behind her

"Will you stop doing that, please." Huck said grabbing her arm turning her around

"I'm not doing anything." She said folding her arms across her chest

"Yes you are!" He shouted at her

"Don't you yell at me!" Quinn yelled back at him

"You know what screw this, I am not fighting with you for no reason. Oh and take this." Huck said tossing a CD at her before storming off

Quinn stood there then she heard the front door slam shut and knew he was gone she picked up the CD he threw she walked over to the radio and put it in she recognized it as John Legend's "All Of Me"

_**What would I do without your smart mouth?**_  
_**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**_  
_**You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**_  
_**What's going on in that beautiful mind**_  
_**I'm on your magical mystery ride**_  
_**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_

Quinn sat down on the bed listening to the lyrics

_**My head's under water**_  
_**But I'm breathing fine**_  
_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

_**'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh**_

Quinn felt the tears burn her eyes amazed at how the song described their relationship perfectly

_**How many times do I have to tell you**_  
_**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**_  
_**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**_  
_**You're my downfall, you're my muse**_  
_**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**_  
_**I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**_

_**My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my**** mind**_

Quinn allowed the tears to flow down her face was this what Huck was trying to tell her all this time?

_**'Cause all of me**_  
_**Loves all of you**_  
_**Love your curves and all your edges**_  
_**All your perfect imperfections**_  
_**Give your all to me**_  
_**I'll give my all to you**_  
_**You're my end and my beginning**_  
_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_  
_**'Cause I give you all of me**_  
_**And you give me all of you, oh**_

_**Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard**_

_**'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you**_

_**I give you all of me**_  
_**And you give me all of you, oh**_

Quinn let out a sob as the song ended Quinn couldn't believe that Huck would go through all that just to confess his love to her she knew she had to talk to him in the morning when he got back for now she'd get some sleep, laying in the bed she moved his pillow closer to her inhaling the smell of him on it that lulled her to sleep every night.

* * *

Huck walked into his apartment sighing as he hung his coat on the rack looking around he noticed Quinn wasn't up yet but when he walked into the he spotted her snuggled up to his pillow with the CD he left for her sitting on the bed he ran his hand down her face and watched as her eyes fluttered open

"Morning." He said smiling slightly as she struggled to keep her eyes open

"Morning." Quinn said back sitting up in the bed leaning in for a kiss which he met her for, it was soft, sweet, innocent, and full of passion and hunger for each other, the kiss deepened as Quinn pressed her body further against his wanting to feel every inch of him she got her wish he laid her back on the bed she managed to flip them over so she was on top feeling a little uncomfortable with her slightly swollen stomach then suddenly a wave of nausea hit Quinn causing her to jolt out of bed and run for the bathroom throwing up Huck sat up a little upset about how their moments always get interrupted but knew it came with the pregnancy he sat there waiting her to come back he looked up when he heard the door open

"You okay?" Huck asked

"Yeah. I don't feel so sexy anymore." Quinn said as she laid back down dabbing the cold rag on her forehead trying to ease the nausea

"You look fine to me." He said running his thumb along her jawline

"I don't feel fine. Think we can put this off until...later?" She said closing her eyes wanting to get some sleep

"Yeah, Sure." Huck said wrapping his arm around her waist pressing a kiss against

* * *

Author's Note: Charlie's sorry a** is finally gone and Olivia comes into the picture in the next chapter and Huck and Quinn made up yahoooooooo! So next update when I can.


	5. Talking To Old Friends

Talking To Old Friends

* * *

Quinn woke up 2 1/2 hours later only to find Huck missing from the bed just as she was about to go look for him he came out the bathroom dressed for work

"So you're going to work today." Quinn said stretching as she stood

"Yeah." Huck said putting on his shoes

"Can we go get burgers later?" She asked

"I don't see why we can't." was his reply as he stood up

"I just thought you wouldn't want be seen in public with someone who looks like a inflated balloon. At least Charlie wouldn't want to." Quinn said looking down at her stomach

"Hey," Huck said cupping her cheeks "I'm not Charlie, okay?" He said

"Okay." She responded resting her head against his chest just then they both heard a knock on the door which scared Quinn "Who could that be?" She asked

"I don't know." Huck said picking her up and placing her on the bed before walking to the door to see who it was, when he opened the door he was surprised to see Olivia, Harrison, and Abby on the other side

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Huck asked hoping Quinn would stay put long enough for him to get them leave

"We came to check on you. You haven't been to work in 2 days." Olivia said

"I was on my way in." Huck said hoping they would leave soon so he could get back to Quinn

"Okay. We can go in together, may we come in?" Olivia asked

"Yeah sure." Huck said stepping to the side

"I've never inside your apartment before," Abby said looking around "It's nice." She said

"Thanks. So you guys want some coffee or something?" Huck asked everyone

"Yeah su-" Harrison was cut off by a loud thump that came from Huck's bedroom

"What was that?" Olivia asked about to go check

"I don't know I'll go check." Huck said before rushing down the hall only to find Quinn laying on the floor next to the bed "What happened?" He asked staring down at her

"I was reaching for the remote and I couldn't get to it but when I was about to move back on the bed I fell." Quinn said watching as Huck laughed at her clumsiness "It's not funny." She said slightly offended

"I'm sorry. Let me help you up." Huck said holding his hand out to her which she gladly took blushing slightly when she was back on her feet

"Thanks." She said

"You're welcome." He said back pulling her closer

"Who was at the door?" Quinn asked

"Olivia, Harrison, and Abby." Huck responded

"Really? I'm going to say hi." She said on her way out the room

"Quinn No!" He said trying to catch her before she was out the room but it was too late

"Hi you guys." Quinn said as she walked into the kitchen

"Quinn, what are you doing here, Pooh Bear?" Abby asked shocked to see her looking up at Huck as he walked back into the room

"I'll tell you later. So you guys want some coffee?" Quinn asked walking over to the coffee machine

"Yeah, sure." Harrison said surprised Quinn was there

* * *

Everyone was sitting around Huck's dining room table still trying to process what Quinn was telling them

"Let me get this straight, you're boyfriend who you lived with beat you to a pulp then left you for dead and your carrying his child but you can't tell him that because 1: He's in jail and 2: He might kill you?" Abby asked staring at the young brunette

"Yup." Quinn said casually sipping the hot chocolate she drinking

"Wow. You're life is more complicated than any of ours." Olivia said frowning

"True." Harrison agreed

"How far along are you?" Olivia asked

"I don't now yet. I haven't been to doctor." Quinn said rubbing her stomach

"When's your appointment?" Abby asked

"Tomorrow at 10:30." She responded

"Maybe we can go with you." Olivia offered

"Yeah sure." Quinn said

"So tell me more about the whole living with Huck situation." Abby said smiling sweetly

* * *

Huck was getting ready to leave with the rest of the team when Quinn came barreling down the hall and straight into his arms

"What's the matter?" Huck asked

"I changed my mind I don't want burgers I want pizza." Quinn said batting her eyelashes at him

"Can you ever make up your mind?" He asked

"I just did." She said innocently

"Okay." He said kissing her cheek

"Pooh Bear you want to go?" Olivia asked putting her coat on

"I don't have anything to wear." Quinn said looking down at Huck's shirt she was wearing

"You're clothes are hanging up in the back of the closet." Huck said

"Oh. Okay!" Quinn said before running back down the hall to get dressed

"You guys might as well sit back down, it's going to take her at least 20-25 minutes to get dressed." Huck said about to sit back down when Quinn's voice came from the bedroom

"Huck! Have you seen my socks?" Quinn yelled out

"See what I mean." Huck said as he stood back up making his way down the hall

* * *

After 30 minutes of waiting for Quinn to get dressed everyone was finally at the office, Olivia, Harrison, Abby, and Huck was going over the files for their client while Quinn was eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream

"So how do we approach this?" Abby asked referring to their client

"Head on." Olivia said

"Do we have more ice cream?" Quinn asked as she finished her second bowl of ice cream

"No." "Yes." Harrison and Huck said at the same causing them to look at each other oddly

"Okay?" Quinn said as more of a question instead of a statement

"There's more ice cream in the freezer, Pooh Bear." Abby said

"YAY!" Quinn said about to run to the kitchen

"No more ice cream." Huck said strictly

"Why not?" Quinn asked pouting as she sat back down

"Because your going to be hyper later and I don't feel like dealing with Ms.I can't sleep all night. Again." Huck said

"That's not fair." Quinn said standing up walking to the bathroom

"Life isn't fair." Huck called behind her

"Relax buddy, it's just her hormones." Harrison said reassuringly

"I know. But she acts like this all the time." Huck said sighing as leaned back in his chair

"Well get use to it cause it's going to be like this for a couple of months." Olivia said patting his back

* * *

Quinn sat in her office rubbing her stomach when suddenly a sharp pain in her hit her causing her to whimper slightly then she realized her baby was kicking and smiled

"Hi baby it's mommy I can feel you kicking." Quinn said just as Huck walked in

"Hey." Huck said sitting down next to her

"Hey. The baby is kicking." She said

"That's nice." He said wrapping her arms around her shoulders

"You want to feel it?" Quinn said reaching for his hand

"I don't think I sho-" Huck was cut off by his hand being pressed against her stomach and felt a soft kick against the palm of his hand

"You feel it?" She asked as she held his hand against her stomach where she felt the baby kick

"Yeah." He responded

"Huck, can we get a puppy?" Quinn asked

"Depends on what kind." Huck said as his eyes slipped shut

"A golden retriever." She said closing her eyes

"Okay."

"Oh and Huck, are we still getting pizza?"

"Yeah."

"Huck, are you going to help me take care of the baby?" Quinn asked

"You already know I am." Huck said back

"Okay." She said back as she drifted off to sleep

* * *

Awww Quinn talking about getting a puppy how cute and Huck agreeing, Huck's going to be there for Quinn throughout her pregnancy and so forward so stick almost forget Quinn's sonogram is tomorrow how many babies should she have? what gender should they be and names will be helpful to.(Spoiler Alert: Sex Scene coming up soon.)

snuggy29: You are absolutely positively right about Huck and Quinn belonging together. Quinn misses Huck and it doesn't matter what he says or what he does or even what he thinks he misses her too. And thanks for your review as always.


	6. One Sonogram and a Love Making Session 1

One Sonogram and a Love Making Session Part 1

* * *

Quinn woke up alone in her office but knew Huck was in the conference room with everyone else as she stood up she stretched, she walked into the conference room and frowned when she didn't see Huck

"Hey, where's Huck?" Quinn asked

"He went to go get some pizza." Olivia said looking up from the file she was reading

"Oh." Quinn said a little disappointed

"I'm back." Huck said as he walked into the conference room with 3 boxes of pizza sitting them down on the table opening one box

"What is that?" Harrison asked staring at the pizza

"Pizza." Huck said pulling a slice off

"I know it's pizza but what's that on the pizza?" Harrison said said staring at the strange yellow stuff on it

"Pineapples." Huck said

"Aren't you going to eat some?" Abby asked Quinn

"Yeah." Quinn said taking the whole box of pizza with her as she ventured back into her office

"She's not going to eat the whole box is she?" Harrison asked

"Yeah." Huck responded leaning back in his chair

* * *

4 hours later Huck and Quinn was back at his apartment laying in bed watching TV

"Hey Huck, when can we get our puppy?" Quinn asked sitting up looking at him

"Not anytime soon." Huck said

"Why not?" She asked slightly disappointed

"Because of the baby." He responded rolling over

"Hey don't go to sleep." She said

"Quinn I'm tired." He said

"But I'm not."

"Then go find something to do."

"But I want to do something with you, Huck."

"Okay fine what do want to do?" Huck said sitting up watching as Quinn thought long and hard about something before she got up and ran out the room "Quinn? Where are you going?" Huck called after her realizing this was probably one of her games, he sighed as he climbed out of bed to go look for her "Quinn?" Huck said walking into living room frowning when he didn't see her "Quinn?" He called out opening the closet by the front door sighing when he didn't see her in there "Okay little one you win." he said standing in the middle of the living room then he heard a door slam and footsteps padding softly across the floor then she peeked her head around the corner frowning

"You weren't supposed to give up." Quinn said pouting

"Where were you?" Huck asked

"I was in the kitchen." She said sighing

"Well I didn't know that." "He said walking back towards the room

"Are you going to sleep?" She said following him

"Yes." He said crawling into bed yawning as he laid down, he felt the bed shift slightly and then the feeling of her body pressing against his

"Goodnight, Huck."

"Goodnight, Quinn."

* * *

Huck woke up the next morning at 10:00 A.M. to the sound of Quinn throwing up he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom sighing when he saw her laying on the floor with tears streaming down her face

"You okay?" Huck asked sitting down next to her

"No." Quinn said looking up at him

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I just feel ... I don't know." She said as more tears streamed down her face

"Okay. Let's start by getting you off the floor." He said wrapping his arms around her picking her up gently before carrying her into the bedroom

"I have to brush my teeth." She said kicking to get down, walking back to the bathroom turning on the water

"Do you still want to go to the doctor?" Huck asked

"Yeah. I promised the team they could go to my first appointment." Quinn said as she brushed her teeth

"You can always cancel." He said rubbing her back

"I don't want to. I want to see my baby." She said putting away her toothbrush, just then they both heard a knock on the door

"That's probably them." Quinn said walking pass him towards the door, opening it she smiled when she saw the team standing there including David

"Hey Quinn I hope you didn't mind but I invited David." Abby said smiling

"No, I don't mind. Come in." Quinn said stepping aside just as Huck walked down the hall

"Hey you guys." Huck said as he walked into the room

"So you guys can talk, I'm going to go get dressed." Quinn said before skipping down the hall

"She's excited, huh?" David said looking around the place

"Yeah." Huck said

"I never thought Quinn would have a human being growing inside of her." Olivia said smiling

"Me neither. I mean she always said she wanted to be a mom but this is a surprise, I mean being the her baby's auntie I have to buy pajamas, those adorable baby booties, and I saw the cutest little bibs downtown yesterday." Abby said smiling as well

"No as the baby's uncle I have to do all that stuff."Harrison said then he and Abby both started arguing about who was going to do what for the baby

"Guys, guys, guys please!" Quinn said as she ventured back down the hall clad in jeans and a plaid shirt and her hair slightly wavy from the braid she had in it

"Sorry." Abby and Harrison said back holding their heads down

"Thank you. Now let's go." Quinn said grabbing her coat

* * *

Everyone was sitting down talking when Quinn's doctor called her back

"Ms. Perkins the doctor will be seeing you now." the nurse said, everyone stood up and followed Quinn as she made her way to the exam room

"Hello, everyone my name is Johnson and I'll be performing you're sonogram today. Any questions?" Dr. Maria asked

"No." everyone responded at once

"Okay let's get started." Dr. Maria said gathering her tools

"I'm so excited and I'm not the pregnant." Abby said squealing

"Okay Ms. Perkins the gel going to be a little cold." Dr. Maria said squeezing the bottle

"Oh my that's cold." Quinn said as the gel made contact with her skin

"I'm sorry. So let's find that baby." Dr. Maria said as she moved the wand around on Quinn's stomach watching the screen carefully for the baby "Ah there we are." Dr. Maria said smiling

"Oh..." Abby started "My..." Olivia said next "Dear..." Harrison said in amazement "Lord." David and Huck finished at the same time

"That's my baby." Quinn said reaching to touch the screen

"Yes and judging by it's size I'll say your about... 17-18 weeks which means your 4 months into your pregnancy." Dr. Maria said

"Wow." Quinn said

"And as for the sex..." Dr. Maria started

"Can you not talk about that while were in the room." Harrison said not realizing what was talking about

"Not that type of sex you perv." Abby said smacking him upside the back of his head

"As I was saying as for the sex of the baby" Dr. Maria said looking at Harrison pointedly "It's up to the parents if you want to know." Dr. Maria said

"I want to wait." Quinn said glancing at Huck to see if he agreed satisfied when he nodded his yes

"Great. If anything brings the mom and dad closer together when their baby's born... it's finding out the sex."

"Okay. Thank you so much, Dr. Maria." Quinn said wiping the gel off her stomach before shaking hands with the doctor

"You're welcome. I'll go print out the pictures for you." Dr. Maria said leaving the room

"That was freaking awesome." David said grinning

"Yeah before Harrison awkward." Quinn said glaring at him

"Hey, I didn't want to hear about your sex life." Harrison said

"Yeah sure." Olivia said shaking her head

* * *

Quinn couldn't stop smiling even after they got home seeing her baby made her happy, she was pulled out of her thoughts by Huck's voice

"If you keep that look on your face it's going to gets stuck there." He said

"I know but I'm so happy." Quinn said

"I know I am to." He said sitting down next to her on the bed meeting her half way when she leaned in for a kiss which turned into something more as he unbuttoned her shirt laying her back on the bed as the kiss grew deeper, Quinn knew where it was going but she didn't want to stop, no that was a lie she couldn't stop she leaned her head back as he trailed soft kisses down her neck which caused her to moan when he found that one particular sensitive spot on neck just below her jaw before moving lower to her bare stomach sucking at the tender flesh located there before making his to her jean clad lower body, he unbuttoned her jeans slipping them off easily when she lifted her hips before hooking his fingers through her underwear sliding them down her legs, tossing them to side...

* * *

Author's Note: So this was One Sonogram and a Love Making Session Part 1 which means the sex scene will continue in my next update so keep reading, Gladiators.

snuggy29- I didn't really like the idea of a dog around a baby either but when they do get one the baby will be old enough to play with it and thank you for your ideas I like them. P.S Happy Scandal Thursday


	7. One Sonogram and a Love Making Session 2

One Sonogram and a Love Making Session Part 2

* * *

_**Quinn couldn't stop smiling even after they got home seeing her baby made her happy, she was pulled out of her thoughts by Huck's voice**_

_**"If you keep that look on your face it's going to gets stuck there." He said**_

_**"I know but I'm so happy." Quinn said**_

_**"I know I am to." He said sitting down next to her on the bed meeting her half way when she leaned in for a kiss which turned into something more as he unbuttoned her shirt laying her back on the bed as the kiss grew deeper, Quinn knew where it was going but she didn't want to stop, no that was a lie she couldn't stop she leaned her head back as he trailed soft kisses down her neck which caused her to moan when he found that one particular sensitive spot on neck just below her jaw before moving lower to her bare stomach sucking at the tender flesh located there before making his to her jean clad lower body, he unbuttoned her jeans slipping them off easily when she lifted her hips before hooking his fingers through her underwear sliding them down her legs, tossing them to side...**_

* * *

Quinn opened her eyes realizing that it was just a dream and they were still in the car on their way home she could hear Abby, Harrison, and Olivia talking about turning an empty room in each of their apartments into a nursery for when they would babysit the baby

"So you guys want to get something to eat?" Huck asked realizing Quinn was awake

"Yeah!" Everyone responded

"What do you guys want?" Huck asked

"Let's get burgers" Abby said then she remembered Quinn was pregnant "or whatever Quinn's craving." She said

"Burgers are fine." Quinn said looking back at her

"Awesome." Abby said

Fifteen minutes later the pulled up outside Gettysburger's and walked inside they got seated immediately then there waitress walked up to take their order

"Hello everyone my name is Kitana and I'll be taking your order today. So are you guys ready?" the young girl asked smiling

"Uh, 5 cheese burgers, 4 medium sized fries, 2 large diet cokes, and 1 extra-large strawberry milkshake." Quinn said as she put her menu down smiling at the shocked look on the waitresses face

"Okay. And what can I get for you guys?" the waitress asked

"I think she ordered enough for the whole table." Olivia said

"Okay. I'll be right back." Kitana said before walking away

"Why did you order all that food?" Abby asked turning to stare at Quinn

"Because I can." Quinn said

"How? You're not with Charlie anymore which means you can't pay for anything you have no job or any type of income." Abby said

"Geez, thank you so much for reminding me Abby. You know what I'm suddenly not craving burgers anymore I'll wait in the car." Quinn said getting up

"Quinn wait I'm sorry." Abby said but it was to late Quinn was already out the building

"Abby why did you say that? You know how it feels to be abused by someone you love yet you keep bringing up Charlie and how he beat her senseless knowing how sensitive she is to the topic." Olivia said glaring at her

"I didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable, I was just joking with her." Abby said defending herself

"That's not a joking matter, Abby." Huck said standing up to go comfort Quinn "I'll be back." He said walking out

"Wow Abs, for a second there it looked like you and Quinn were best friends for years, now you just screwed that up." Harrison said shaking his head

Huck walked towards the car using his key to open the drivers side door sighing when he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks  
"Hey buddy." Huck said closing the car door

"Hey." Quinn said looking over at him

"You okay?" He said

"Yeah it's just my hormones. But hearing Charlie's name just brought back bad memories, how I'm carrying his child, and how not normal my life is." She said wiping the tears from her face

"Do you want to go back in?" He asked rubbing her back

"Yeah." Quinn said back

"Kay, come here." Huck said holding his arms out, Quinn scooted closer closing her eyes when their lips connected which started a make-out session that was interrupted when someone knocked on the window, pulling away they looked over at the window only to find a smirking Olivia, a smiling Abby, and a disgusted looking Harrison Huck unlocked the doors which allowed them to climb in

"What happened to the food?" Quinn asked

"We got it to go." Olivia said handing Quinn a cheeseburger

"Cool." Quinn said

"Do you guys want to go home?" Huck asked everyone

"Yeah." they replied back simultaneously

* * *

1 hour later Huck was laying in bed while Quinn was looking up something on the computer

"Do you think we should get a bigger apartment?" Quinn asked glancing over st him

"Why?" Huck asked confused

"To make room for the baby." She said

"We'll cross that road when get there, okay?" He said

"Okay. I'll be right back." She said climbing out of bed walking towards the bathroom

Huck sat on the bed and waited for her to return when she finally did return she was laced up in a short red piece of lingerie that showed her curves perfectly. Her lips were newly painted red and he wanted her right then.

"What do you think?" she asked him nervously, wondering how he would like her new lingerie. She placed her hands on her hips and waited for his answer.

Huck grabbed her hand and twirled her around in a circle to get a better look. The outfit ended right below her ass, though it actually didn't even cover the entirety of it. It framed her hips and curves perfectly.

"I think you look so….sexy…" Huck complimented her again and ran his hands down her torso, letting his hands settle on the bottom hem. He suavely pushed it up further and further until her panties were exposed and her arms linked behind his neck.

Quinn took charge and straddled him when he fell back onto the bed. His hands slid up underneath the sexy red thing she was wearing until they found her breasts and he heard her moan. He loved her breasts…not too big, not too small. They filled his hands perfectly and seemed to really get her going. He felt her nipples harden at his touch and he took them between his two fingers.

Quinn's head fell back in pleasure. She felt him harden below her and press into the lining of her panties so she arched her hips over him. He instinctively bucked his hips up at her touch, just waiting for her to surround him.

When she stood up, he pulled her closer to him, confused at the lack of contact. He looked relieved when he realized she was only pulling her panties off so he pushed his jeans and boxers off as well. When she saw his dick spring up at the sight of her waiting for him she bit her lip hungrily and sank down on him.

It took her a couple seconds to adjust to how much he filled her but then she started riding him harder. He began to pull the red lingerie off her so she raised her arms and he threw it into the corner, not breaking their rhythm. Huck's hands were stationed on her bottom, holding on tightly as she bounced up and down on him. First he kissed her softly on her puffy lips but then let his kisses wander across her body. From her lips they found her jawline and neck where he left a hickey or two she was going to have to try and cover later.

She ran her hands down his back while he watched her ride him steadily. He couldn't take the tight feeling around him or her subtle moans for much longer without finishing before her. "Quinn, are you close?" He asked her, trying to hold on a little longer. She bit her lip once again like she knew he loved and he took one final thrust inside of her before she clinched him even harder and released. When he felt her lose control he did the same and they rode out the rest of their orgasm together.

"That was…" Quinn yawned tiredly; she was trying to find just the right word.  
"Amazing?" Huck finished for her and she giggled at his eagerness. He pulled her in closer to his chest and she had laid her head down on him. To answer his sort-of-question she simply nodded her head in agreement, he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Quinn's stomach growled hungrily, especially after the physical activity they just finished. "That was not your stomach," Huck laughed in disbelief, completely amused at how someone so small could make such a loud noise. Embarrassed, she nodded her head and he chuckled before jumping up to heat her up the cheeseburgers they never got to eat.

* * *

Author's Note: I promised my Gladiators a sex scene and I gave them one so I hope you all enjoyed it.

snuggy29- I give shout outs to all my reviewers and it's a honor to have you as one so keep reading. And can you believe Quinn threatened Olivia? Like OMG.


	8. UA8

UA8

* * *

Quinn sighed as she opened her eyes she felt his eyes on her the entire time she was asleep and it was seriously starting to creep her out

"Stop staring at me. You're creeping me out." Quinn said drowsily as she rolled over putting her back to him

"Can you blame me?" Huck said as he leaned over pressing a soft kiss against her bare shoulder

"Not really." She responded

"You know I have to go to work today, right?" He asked nuzzling his face into her neck inhaling her sweet scent

"Yeah. Unfortunately." She said scooting back to press her body into his smirking when she felt his erection pressing into her backside "Do you want me to take care of that?" She asked innocently

"No. I think I'll save it for later." He said kissing her cheek before climbing out of bed not bothering to cover his nakedness as he began to put his clothes on

"You're not going to shower?" Quinn asked confused

"No I'll shower later." Huck said as he slipped his pants on

"Oh. Okay." She said climbing out of bed to give him a kiss goodbye

"I'll see you later, okay?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist

"Okay." She said giving him another kiss

"Bye." Huck said pulling away from

"Bye." Quinn said watching as he ventured down the hall, sighing when she heard the door shut this was going to be a long day

* * *

Huck sighed as he walked through the prisons halls he hated lying to Quinn but he put that thought aside as he walked up to the desk

"Hi I'm here to see a inmate. Charles Grey." Huck said to the person behind the desk

"Uh, yes Mr. Grey. The guard will take to him." the person said pointing to the guard behind him

"Okay." Huck said following the guard to the visitor room where the person he saw made his blood boil

"Here you are sir." the guard said

"Thank you." Huck said back

"Well if it isn't the man who turned my girl against me." the inmate said

"You turned Quinn against yourself when you hit her, Charlie." Huck said to him

"No, you turned her against me when you brought her into your home and filled her head with lies." Charlie said

"Maybe. Maybe not." Huck said leaning back in his chair

"When I get out of here I'm coming back for her and she's going to take me back." Charlie said smugly

"You're not getting her back." Huck said

"Yes I am." Charlie responded

"Quinn isn't dumb enough to be with someone like you. As a matter of fact she isn't dumb at all." Huck said

"If that girl was dumb enough not to listen to me when I told her to throw away those pictures, she'll be dumb enough to come back to me." Charlie said back

"I'm screwin' her you know, you're "girl"." Huck said using air quotations "Man the positions that girl I'm sorry that WOMAN can get into. I like how tight and wet she is . I like how she likes to dress up nice and sexy just before that beautiful moment happens. Oh and don't even get me started with the things she can do with that mouth of hers." Huck said smirking as he watched Charlie's face heat up out of anger

"You wait until I get out of here, I'm gonna kill you both." Charlie said

"Last warning, Grey." the guard said

"It's okay, I'm leaving now." Huck said as he stood up "Oh and Charlie, You gave up a good thing." Huck said before walking out

"Man that woman of yours sounds like a super freak." the guard said to Charlie shaking his head

* * *

Huck walked into his apartment and smiled when he smelled food he knew Quinn liked cooking and he didn't mind it at all

"Quinn? Where are you?" Huck called out walking around frowning when he didn't see her "Quinn?" He called out walking into the bedroom rushing over to her when he saw her feet sticking out from the other side of the bed "Hey, you okay? What happened?" He asked kneeling down next to her

"The same thing that happened last time with the remote." Quinn said as she laid on the floor

"How long were you down here?" He asked

"Um, probably 20-25 minutes." She said back

"Sorry I wasn't here to help you up." Huck said pulling her up off the floor

"It's fine. Gravity hasn't exactly been on my side lately so." Quinn shrugged "You're back early." She said sitting down on the bed  
"Yeah that's the thing, I didn't go to work. I went to see Charlie in jail." He said not wanting to lie to her

"I know." She said

"How?" He asked confused

"Well for starters you never leave without showering so I just knew you were going to mess with Charlie and brag about how you got in my pants." Quinn said smiling

"You know me to well." Huck said

"True, true." She said standing "I should go finish cooking." She said as she waddled out the room

"I'll help you." He said following her

"That's fine." She said

* * *

Quinn was sitting between Huck's legs as they looked up houses on the computer

"I like this one." Quinn said referring to a three bedroom house

"I do to but, why would we need a three bedroom house I mean it's just me, you, and the baby." Huck asked frowning

"I just thought that... never mind." She said

"What? What is it?" He asked

"It's nothing." She said scrolling down the page

"You now you can tell me, right?" He whispered into her hair

"I just thought that maybe there was a possibility of us having another child together that's all." Quinn said sighing

"I would like that." Huck said

"Yeah?" She asked angling her head to look at him

"Yeah." He said, Quinn slammed the laptop shut placing it on the nightstand bfore straddling his hips as they kissed

"You're so beautiful you know that." Huck as he flipped her over

"Yeah, you tell me that everyday." Quinn said as he bent her legs back

"I don't I tell you enough." He said trailing soft kisses down her neck

"You say it more than enough." She moaned out

Quinn turned herself over and pushed him back onto the bed so that she was straddling him, their hands entwined. Huck started to nuzzle at Quinn's neck, finding his 'happy place', if he wasn't careful he was going to send her over the edge before they'd even begun. His hands moved his way to her back and to the clasp of her bra, which he soon made short work of. Her bra fell loose, revealing her perfectly formed breasts, that fit perfectly in Huck's hands as he started to play with them, Quinn moaned as he ran his fingers, then tongue across her nipples. She was so ready for him and she was all that he needed. Huck kicked his boxers off, so that all that was separating them were Quinn's panties, his fingers playing with the edges of them. She lifted herself off him enough to allow him to slowly pull them off her, throwing them on the floor to join the rest of their clothing that was strewn everywhere.

"Are you ready?" Huck asked Quinn, looking deeply into her eyes, all she could do was nod, as his hands worked their way downwards to see and feel just how ready for him she was. Quinn moaned and arched her back at his touch, between kisses, she reached her hand down to feel him and guide him to her. He was so hard for her, he lifted her slightly and then gently lowered her onto his length. Both of them let out soft moans and sounds of pleasure at the same time, Huck kissed her deeply and then rested their foreheads against each others. He placed his hands on Quinn's waist, as she did the same to his shoulders, balancing herself as they started to move together. The feeling of him moving inside her was so intense, her hips moving towards his in unison.

Huck thought he wouldn't be able to take this much longer, he needed his release but wanted Quinn to too. He could tell she was close, he flipped them over whilst still not breaking contact, so that she was lying back on the bed. He began thrusting into her deeper, her whimpering moans telling him she was ready, "Oh God Quinn, this is so..." but before he could speak her walls tightened around him and they both came together, crying out each others names.

They both lay this way together, limbs entwined as they tried to get their breath back, Huck was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He noticed she was shivering a bit, so he sat up to get the blanket that had fallen off the bed. "Hey! Where are you going?" She began to get up, until he pushed her back down and threw the blanket over them. He gave her a long reassuring kiss, "Believe me... I am going no where!"

* * *

Author's Note: So Here's my update and I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think about them moving into a bigger place and if they should have another child together.

Snuggy29- You're right about Quinn's pregnancy hormones getting to her and Abby is a bit of a bitch but oh well. Anyway Happy Scandal Thursday!


	9. Chapter 9

Non-Stop

* * *

"Wanna go again?" Quinn said as she sat up out of breath

"Isn't five times enough, Quinn?" Huck asked

"No, not really. Not with with my hormones." She said straddling his hips leaning down to kiss him

"Quinn...I...need...to...take...a shower." He said in between kisses

"Fine but I'm taking one first." She said getting out of bed walking to the bathroom closing the door, Huck laid there listening to the shower water and sighed for some odd reason he couldn't get enough of Quinn's soft, smooth, creamy skin and just thinking about her was starting to turn him on again, as he climbed out of bed he walked into the bathroom inhaling sharply when he saw her gorgeous silhouette as she washed her hair walking over he opened the glass door quietly and then shut it before wrapping his arms around her waist turning her around before leaning down kissing her soft neck then her collarbone she laughed a little when he found her sensitive spot.

He loved to hear her laugh with the openness that came with his presence. He would describe it as the most openly vulnerable sound he'd ever heard - if anyone ever asked, but alas, no one ever did.

Her small hand slowly trailed through the streaming water down the outside of his toned arm, over the slight curve of his waist, and along the indent where his femur connected with his pelvic bone, her lithe fingers slipping easily over his shaft.

The gasp that escaped his lips was one just like many others that he'd let escape while they were in such a comprimising position, yet it was still music to her hears. Lightly, she brushed the delicate appendages up and down the smooth skin, her hazel-colored eyes watched as her lover came closer to that inevitable edge.

He never truly liked it when she tried to take control, and had developed several ways of reataliating to her torturous actions. His hands enclosing around her small waist, he easily lifted her and pushed her roughly against the tile wall, her legs instinctively wrapping around his own thin waist.

She moaned loudly as he plunged into her, enjoying the familiar feel of his length inside her walls. Gritting his teeth against the pleasure, he could feel his knees go weak, and heard her giggle as they slipped down the tile wall and to the floor, where she rolled him onto his back and straddled his waist.

Like always, she was in control, though she often let Huck take the upper hand when they were behind closed doors. His hands rested lightly against her thighs as she began to squirm and roll her hips atop him.

She reveled in the sounds of his short breaths as they escaped between still gritted teeth, his lips stretched over them in a look of painful pleasure. His eyes closed tight, she knew what lay beneath those long eyelashes. She loved the look of lust that would greet her once those eyes opened.

As if he'd read her mind, his brown orbs revealed themselves, peering up at her with a glare that ordered her to move faster, ride harder, all the commands that could come to mind right now.

Following his line of thought, Quinn proceeded to raise herself off of his cock only to slam her entire weight back down a moment later. As she continued, his hips began to thrust up to meet her with every movement, their motions perfectly synchronized.

Quinn could feel herself moving toward that cliff with him as their movements became more erratic, faster paced. His hands crept up to her bouncing breasts, taking each in one hand, he massaged with the skill of someone who knew exactly which buttons to push - which, of course, he did. His thumbs rubbed over erect nipples in perfect circles, as their thrusts reached new speed, more force.

Huck's erection began to twitch at the exact moments her walls began to shake, and, all at once, they fell, breathy screams accompanying their last thrusts.

She fell atop him, the water from the shower now turned cold as it fell against now steamy bodies. He held her in strong arms, her head tucked securely under his chin as their breaths slowed and the heaving of their chests diminished.

"We need to get up." Quinn said as she rested against Huck's chest as the now freezing cold water continued to pour on their naked bodies

"Yeah we do." Huck responded pushing himself up taking Quinn with him lifting her up stepping out of the shower when she wrapped her legs around his waist, grabbing her clothes before walking back out to the bedroom laying her on the bed helping her slip her panties on before clasping her bra

"We need to go shopping." She said

"For?" He asked

"Stuff." She said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth

"Okay. I think." He said back

* * *

30 minutes later Huck and Quinn was walking through the store arm in arm

"I think we should get some ice cream and whipped cream." Quinn said looking up at him

"Yeah we should." Huck said

"I'll get the ice cream." Quinn said before wandering off

"Okay." Huck called after her smiling as she looked back at him and laughing when he saw her walk into one of the shelves as she turned back around

Quinn was walking down the freezer looking for some rocky road ice cream when she bumped into someone by accident

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry, sir." Quinn said apologetically

"You better be, fat bitch." the man said before walking away leaving Quinn standing there in tears just as Huck walked up behind her

"I couldn't help myself I went down the baby aisle and saw the cutest little baby booties." Huck said from behind her frowning when she didn't turn around "Quinn?" He said touching her shoulder lightly, Huck felt his heart break slightly when she turned around to face him with tears streaming down her face "What happened?

"I bumped into this guy and he called me fat." Quinn said wiping the tears off her face

"What?" He asked angrily

"It was my fault, Huck." She said

"Stop blaming yourself for stuff, Quinn." He said pulling her closer to him

"But it was." She said staring up at him

"No it wasn't." Huck said pressing a soft kiss against her forehead, running his hand over her stomach just as the baby kicked "See little one agrees with me." He said

"Yeah she does." Quinn said as they started to walk around again

"She? You think it's a girl?" He asked

"Well, yeah." She said back

"Why?" He asked again

"Women's intuition that's why." She said as she spotted the cutest baby crib "Awwww, Huck look." She said walking over to it

"It's adorable." Huck said walking up behind her

"It is." Quinn said smiling brightly just as a person walked up behind them

"Exscuse me, mam?" the person said

"Yes?" Quinn said turning around

"I just wanted to apologize for calling you fat earlier. I had no idea you were pregnant. Either way I should have never called you fat, pregnant or not." the person

"Thank you for apologizing to my girlfriend." Huck said shocking Quinn

"You're welcome." the person said before walking away, Huck turned to Quinn who looked shocked

"What?" He asked

"You called me your girlfriend." She said smiling slightly

"That's what you are aren't you?" He asked

"Yeah. You know I don't want ice cream anymore, all I want is you." Quinn said

"Same here." Huck said leaning down to kiss her

"Get a room!." a customer yelled

"Shut up, fool. Their having a moment!" another yelled

"We should go home." Quinn said

"Yeah we should." Huck said back before pulling her out of the store

* * *

Author's Note- So here's my new update hope you enjoy it. And almost a 1,000 views thank you everyone for reading.

snuggy29- Hot and heavy indeed if only they could be this happy on the show. Oh and I officially hate Jake Ballard a.k.a Jake from State Farm any way I'm going to start rambling again so thank you for your review.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally Happy

* * *

Quinn sighed as they drove down the street towards the apartment, Quinn had sold her apartment and officially moved in with Huck 2 weeks ago so her baby could have a stable household to live in and with her being 5 1/2 months pregnant they had to start building their nursery before their baby was born, Quinn frowned when Huck passed the street they had to turn down to get to their apartment

"Hey Huck you know you missed our turn right?" Quinn asked

"Yeah I now." Huck simply replied

"Why?" She asked confused

"Because." He replied

"Because isn't an answer and it sure isn't a good one." She said looking over at him

"Just sit tight, okay?" He said smirking at what he had in store for her, Quinn sat there a little worried about what was going on

10 minutes later Huck pulled over on the side of the road

"Here put this on." Huck said handing a blindfold to Quinn

"Why?" Quinn asked taking it out of his hand

"Just do it." He said watching as she slipped on "Okay how many fingers am I holding up?" He asked holding up all ten fingers

"Um, one?" She said

"Not even close." He said shaking his head before starting to drive again

* * *

30 minutes later Quinn felt the car come to a halt and heard Huck's door open then close then she heard him open her door

"Come on give me your hand." Huck said holding his hand out

"OK." Quinn said reaching out for his hand gripping it tightly when she found it, Huck placed his hand on waist guiding her up towards the door

"OK, here we go ready. 1, 2, 3." He said removing the blindfold from Quinn's face

"Surprise!" Olivia, Harrison, Abby, Cyrus, Fitz, James, and David yelled as they jumped out from there hiding spots

"Oh my God." Quinn said as tears burned her eyes

"It's you're house warming party slash baby shower." Abby said smiling

"House warming party?" Quinn asked

"Yeah this is you're new house, silly." Olivia said walking over to her reaching to rub Quinn's rapidly growing stomach

"You bought the house." Quinn said turning to Huck

"Yeah." Huck said

"So let's get this party started people." Harrison said raising a bottle of non-alcoholic wine

After hours of sitting on the floor laughing, opening presents, and drinking a little everyone was gone leaving Huck and Quinn alone

"Where are we going to sleep tonight?" Quinn asked as she walked through the house

"On the floor." Huck said

"On the floor, huh?" She asked

"Yeah everyone's coming back tomorrow to help move the furniture in so we don't have to sleep on the floor for long." He responded, Quinn turned to Huck and smiled as she walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down for a soft kiss

"This is our house." She said looking around

"This is our house." He said back

"I'm tired." Quinn said leaning her head against his chest

"Me too." Huck said pulling her with him as they sunk to the floor

"We need to start decorating the nursery." She said resting her head against his chest

"That's why everyone's coming over tomorrow, you go with the girls and do some shopping for paint and stuff like that while the guys move all the furniture in." He said running his hand up and down her back

"Did you pack some pajamas?" She asked lifting her head to look at him

"I couldn't have you sleeping in jeans now could I?" He asked sitting up placing her on the other side of him while he got up walking over to the closet by the front door pulling out a duffel bag "Here we are." Huck said walking back to her

"You're to nice to me." Quinn said attempting to push herself up off the floor only to find it seemingly impossible "Can you help me up?" She asked

"Yeah sure." He said holding his hand out pulling her up

"I feel like a whale." She said frowning

"You'd be a beautiful whale if you were one." He said

"Yeah, sure whatever." Quinn said walking towards the bathroom

"Where are you going?" Huck asked

"To change." She said back

"Why are you going to the bathroom I mean there's nothing I haven't seen before." He said

"I have stretch marks, Huck." She said

"I didn't see any before." He said walking over to her

"That's because you refuse to notice unattractive things about me." Quinn said folding her arms across her chest

"That's because everything about you is attractive." Huck said running his thumb over her cheek

"Stop it." She said turning away from him trying to hide the fact that she was blushing

"Stop what? Telling you how beautiful you are, how even if you're big as a house you're still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on."He said pressing a soft kiss against the back of her neck

"Yes that." She responded leaning her head against his shoulder

"But you are." He said again

"Yeah sure." She said looking out the window

"You don't believe me." Huck said slightly hurt

"I believe you." Quinn said groaning at pain of her growing breast

"You Okay?" He asked

"Yeah my bra is just two cup sizes too small." She said tugging at the strap

"Maybe you should sleep naked then." He said

"Maybe I should." She said pulling her shirt over her head "You brought blankets right?" She asked removing her bra

"Uh, yeah." Huck said staring at her naked body

"Well, I'm going to bed." Quinn said laying down

"Yeah me too." He said laying down next to her, after 5 minutes of laying there neither one of them could get to sleep

"Huck, I can't sleep can you?" She asked

"No." He responded

She rolled over to meet his lips with hers, Huck climbed on to of her, pinning her down being careful to balance his weight. He kissed her deeply, his hands working their way through Quinn's hair, as her's made their way down his back, things quickly becoming more heated between them. She sat up and Huck pulled her into his arms so they were sitting up together, he pulled her into his lap where she positioned herself ready for him. She felt him harden beneath her, so she pushed herself against him even more, rocking back and forth over him. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside her. As if she'd read his mind Quinn started to run her hand up and down him, she could feel him, he was so ready for her. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and pushed down, allowing him entrance. Huck ran his hands down Quinn's smooth back and she gripped onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, still he didn't care, it was a feeling he loved. His hands rested at the curve of her hip, guiding her to him. As Quinn was in his lap, her breasts were at the perfect level for him, he moved from kissing her firm, swollen lips down to her neck and collar-bone, until he reached them. Taking one in his hand, he ran his fingers over her nipple, rubbing it between his finger and thumb, her shallow breaths telling him she was enjoying it. He leaned down, placing soft kisses over them, her hands began to tighten in his hair as he took her nipple in his mouth, licking it gently at first. "Oh... my, Huck." She couldn't contain herself,

"That's it beautiful, oh God Quinn, you're so amazing!" A couple of seconds later Quinn came undone around him, sending him over the edge straight after her. They shared soft, gentle kisses as they tried to get their breath back, lying back on the floor Quinn turned over so she was facing him, lying on her back. Huck started tracing shapes on her stomach with his fingers, he couldn't get enough of just touching her, feeling of her soft skin.

"We need to get some sleep." Quinn said yawning

"Yeah we do." Huck said back

"Goodnight." She said rolling over

"Goodnight, baby." He responded

* * *

The next morning Quinn was the first to wake up, so she rolled over to wake Huck up

"Huck wake up everyone's going to be here soon." Quinn said shaking his shoulder

"5 more minutes." Huck said groaning

"No Huck wake up." She said

"What?" He asked

"Everyone's going to be here in a few." She said

"Oh. Right." He said

"Come on get up we need to shower." Quinn said getting up

"Okay." Huck said following her into the bathroom

After showering Huck and Quinn were both dressed, Huck in his usual jeans and t-shirt while Quinn wore a sky blue dress and leggings, just as Quinn was finishing making her sandwich the doorbell rang

"Hi baby." Abby said looking at Quinn's stomach

"Hey Abby." Quinn said

"Oh, hi Quinn." Abby said looking up at her

"Ha ha very funny." Quinn said stepping to the side to let everyone in

"So when are we going to go pick up the furniture so we can all sit down?" Harrison asked Huck

"Whenever you guys are ready." Huck responded

"Alright let's go." David said walking out the front door

"And while you guys are moving, we'll be shopping." Olivia said grabbing Quinn's arm

"Have fun." Huck said walking up to Quinn leaning down to kiss her soft lips

"Okay enough PDA let's go." Fitz said guiding everyone out of house

* * *

Author's Note: So here's my update I hope ya'll enjoy it.

snuggy29- I hope this chapter was long enough so enjoy. Thanks for your review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note

So I didn't post today because 1: I have a major headache which is probably from thinking so hard, 2:I had a busy schedule, and 3: I couldn't think of anything I'm sorry to disappoint and I will try to update tomorrow and if I can't you'll see one during the week. Happy Scandal Thursday Gladiator's


	12. Chapter 12

Daddy Dearest

* * *

After hours of shopping and moving the furniture into the house everyone had gone home leaving Huck and Quinn to decorate the nursery  
"I missed this bed last night." Quinn said as she stretched across the bed

"I think all three of us did." Huck said rubbing her belly

"I am never going shopping with Olivia and Abby again." She said closing her eyes

"Why?" He asked

"Because my feet are killing me and I think we went in every baby boutique in DC. Plus I have a serious headache." She said sighing

"So when will we start decorating?" He asked

"As soon as I take a nap." Quinn said as the doorbell began to rang "And after you answer the door." She said sitting up

"Yup." Huck said as he got up to go answer the door "Who the hell are you?" He asked staring at the older man

"Hello my name is Ray Dwyer and I'm looking for my daughter Lindsay Dwyer." Ray said

"Your Quinn's father?" Huck asked letting him in

"Yes, is she here?" Ray said as he sat down

"Hey, Quinn can come here for a sec?" Huck said

"my feet hurt, my legs hurt, my back hurts what do you wa-" Quinn stopped mid-sentence when she saw her father "Daddy?" She said in shock

"Hi baby." Ray said holding his arms which Quinn ran into "I missed you so much. It's like nothing changed." He said as he held her as close as he could

"Everything has changed, Daddy." Quinn said pulling away to look at him

"I can tell you live in this big house, with what looks like a good man and your pregnant." Ray said rubbing her belly, "How far along are you baby girl." Ray asked

"5 1/2 months. I'll be 6 months next week." Quinn said basically bouncing

"How about we all sit down." Huck recommended

"How long are you going to be here?" Quinn asked her father

"That's the thing sweetie pie, I wanted you to come home with me. You know so we can rebuild that relationship we had before." Ray said

"Let me get this straight, you want me to leave my life in DC just to go back to my old life with you?" Quinn asked disbelievingly

"Yes." Ray said

"No." Quinn said shaking her head

"No?" Ray asked shocked

"No. You can't expect me to leave my life behind like that." Quinn said standing up

"Lindsay please." Ray pleaded

"My name is Quinn Perkins, not Lindsay and I said no." Quinn said before turning to walk up the stairs

"I think it will be best if you would come back another time." Huck said

"I just wanted to spend my final days with her and grandchild." Ray said with tears in his eyes "I was diagnosed with cancer a couple of weeks ago and they gave me one month to live and that's not long enough to hold my grand baby for the first time." Ray said as he broke down

"Does she know?" Huck asked

"No. She looked so happy I couldn't shatter her world like that." Ray said as he stood

"You should stay here. If you want to be with your daughter you have to stay here." Huck said

"I might have to take you up on that." Ray said as he walked over to the front door "Tell my baby I love her." Ray said as he closed the door.

Huck sighed as he ventured up the stairs in search of Quinn sighing again when he saw her sitting on the bed crying

"Hey buddy." Huck said as he sat down next to her

"Stop calling me buddy!" Quinn yelled at him

"Sorry I thought you liked the nickname." He said

"Well I don't so stop it." She said back

"You have issues you know that?" He said jokingly

"And your life is so perfect." She said

"What is with you?" Huck asked surprised by her anger

"What is with me? What is with you why won't you leave me alone?!" Quinn shouted

"You know what you want me to leave you alone I will." Huck said as he stood up walking out of the room, Quinn sat there as more tears slid down her face realizing she pushed his buttons again just like when they were living at their old apartment, she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the door slamming downstairs she laid down on the pillows and sighed wondering why she had let her anger take over her body yet again.

Huck sighed as he sat on the bench at the park the only reason he left when they fought was because he wanted to show her he could control his anger without physically taking it out on her, he looked at the families as they walked by wondering if he could ever be happy like they were with Quinn and her baby

Quinn was sleeping peacefully on her back with the tiara her father brought with him on her head when Huck walked in, he put his keys down on the nightstand carefully before walking over to her panting a soft kiss upon her lips he pulled away and watched as her eyes opened slowly

"So that's what happens when you fall asleep with a crown on your head." Quinn said drowsily

"I'm no prince charming." Huck said back as he ran his fingers through her dark hair

"You have a point there." She said back as she closed her eyes drifting off sleep again

* * *

2 hours later Quinn woke up to a sharp pain in her lower back and sat up grimacing as pain got worse

"Huck, Huck wake up." Quinn said shaking his shoulder

"What's wrong?" Huck said as he sat up

"My back hurts like hell and I think there might be something wrong with the baby." She said as she stood

"Okay. Where's you're shoes?" He asked as he sat up

"Their downstairs by the door." She said walking towards the door

"Okay let's go." He said guiding her down the stairs

* * *

Author's Note- Thursday had a major headache, Friday my dog is sick, and Saturday my nephew turned one so here's my update for Sunday, yay! And there's nothing wrong with Quinn's baby I promise and I'm not going to kill her father off immediately either I know it was short but the next one will be longer.

snuggy29- Sorry about Thursday although I still can't believe that episode on Thursday and don't even get me started about Huckleberry Quinn and their hot and kind of gross make-out session their probably going to "get busy" by the end of the season or sooner and I think I'm going to update Innocence Turned Into Naughtiness soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Nightmares

* * *

Huck rubbed Quinn's back hoping to soothe her rattled nerves

"The baby is going to be just fine." Huck said whispering into her ear as he held her close in the waiting room

"You don't know that." Quinn said looking up at him

"Hey baby girl are you okay?" Ray said as he sat down next to them

"I'm fine, Daddy . I'm just worried about my baby." Quinn said just as the nurse came out

"Ms. Perkins the doctor will see you now." the nurse said

"Okay." Quinn responded as she stood along with Huck and her father

"Okay Ms. Perkins what's the problem?" Dr. Maria Johnson asked as she walked into the room

"I've been having these sharp pains in my lower back." Quinn said

"How long have you been having these pains?" Dr. Maria asked

"Uh..." Quinn struggled to get out her words

"Ms. Perkins how long have you been having these pains?" Dr. Maria asked again

"Um, 2-3 days." Quinn said as she looked down

"Okay. And as the baby's father I assume you knew about this." Dr. Maria said to Huck

"No, I did not." Huck looking over at Quinn who looked guilty and scared

"Well Ms. Perkins since he is your baby's father he has the right to know everything that's going on with you throughout you're pregnancy." Dr. Maria said

"I'm sorry." Quinn said

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Dr. Maria said, "Let's get you a sonogram." She said walking over to the machine, "Okay here we go." Dr. Maria said as she squeezed the gel onto Quinn's stomach

"Is my baby okay?" Quinn asked

"Yes. The problem is that your baby is pressing it's spine against yours, which is causing the severe pain." Dr. Maria said

"Thank Goodness." Quinn said as she looked at Huck smiling but that smile quickly faded when she saw the anger on his face that worried her wondering if he would take it out on her when they got home

"Okay so little one is just fine so let's get you out of here." Dr. Maria said handing her a paper towel

30 minutes later Huck and Quinn walked into their house, Quinn knew Huck was upset with her so she would try her best to stay away until he wasn't mad

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Huck asked as she sat down on the couch

"I don't know." Quinn said as she stared at the floor

"You do know." He said sitting down next to her

"I was scared okay!" She said finally giving in

"Scared of what?" He asked her

"I can't tell you." She said back

"What are you hiding from me?" Huck asked again

"It's not important." Quinn as she stood up about to go upstairs

"It is important." He said grabbing her arm forcing her to sit back down

"Let go of me." She said yanking her arm away from him before running up the stairs wanting to get away from him

"Quinn wait!" He said running up behind her only to have the door slam in his face "Quinn... baby... open the door." He said knocking softly

"No." She said from the other side

"Please talk to me, baby." Huck said

"There's somethings that you ask I can't tell you and there's somethings you ask that I want to tell you but I'm to scared." Quinn said through the door

"There's nothing to be scared of." He said back

"I had nightmares, Huck. I had horrible nightmares after you tortured me. Nightmares that were so grusome I almost considered killing myself." She said "And now we're here and we're happy and I don't want things to be like that again." She admitted

"Things have changed since then, baby." He said honestly

"Promise?" She asked almost sounding like a little child

"Promise." He said just then he heard the door open and looked up at her from his spot on the floor

"If you don't get up your backs going to start hurting, old man." Quinn said to him playfully

"Who you calling old?" Huck asked as he stood

"I was talking to you." She said back, squealing as he picked her up throwing her on the bed

* * *

2 hours later Quinn was in the tub while Huck was pouring himself a glass of water just as he heard her angelic voice flow from the bathroom

_**I love you... I love you, I love you**_

_**Baby I love you, you are my life**_  
_**My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side**_  
_**You're my relation and connection to the sun**_  
_**With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome**_

Huck walked up the stairs carefully to hear her more clearly

_**You are my raindrops, I am the seed  
With you and God, who's my sunlight, I'm blooming, grown so beautifully  
Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty world**_

_**I am in love with you (in love)  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
I'll never leave  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me**_

Quinn continued to sing unaware of Huck's presence on the other side

_**I know you love me, love me for who I am  
Cause years before I became who I am, baby you were my man  
I know it ain't easy, easy loving me  
I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me  
**_

_**Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes  
The thought of all my love for you, sometimes makes me wanna cry  
I Realize all my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side**_

_**I am in love with you (in love)  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
I'll never leave  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me**_

Huck smiled slightly as he listened in on her, she never liked singing around people especially him

_**Every time I see your face, my heart smiles**_

_**Every time it feels so good, it hurts sometimes**_  
_**Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe**_  
_**To live you**_  
_**Dangerously in love, yeah**_

_**I am in love with you (in love)**_  
_**You set me free**_  
_**I can't do this thing called life without you here with me**_  
_**Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)**_  
_**I'll never leave **_  
_**Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me**_

_**Dangerously (dangerously)**_  
_**Dangerous, dangerously in love with you**_  
_**Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you **_  
_**I love you.. oh yes..**_

Quinn stopped singing as she finished brushing her long dark brown hair then she sighed as she turned off the light opening the door screaming when she saw Huck on the other side

"What the hell are you doing?" Quinn asked

"Helping you to bed?" Huck said as more of a question than an answer

"Yeah sure whatever." She said walking past him into the bedroom

"What were you singing?" He asked her

"I don't know what your talking about." She said as she climbed into bed

"Liar." He responded laying down next to her

"Goodnight, old man." Quinn said playfully

"Stop calling me old and goodnight." Huck said back

* * *

It was 4:39 A.M. when Huck woke up to the sound of Quinn stubbing her toe on her way back from the bathroom he laughed quietly to himself when he heard her cursing the the wall for being in her way

"Are you okay?" Huck asked Quinn spotting her moving form in the darkness

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Quinn said as she laid back down still quietly cursing at the pain in her right toe

* * *

Author's Note- Chapter 13 posted finally and now it's Monday which means I'm anxious for Scandal Thursday to get here. *sigh* Song- Dangerously In Love by Beyonce

snuggy29- Thanks for your reiview and goodnight


	14. Chapter 14

First I Love You's

* * *

Huck was the first one to wake up the next morning, as he stretched he realized Quinn was missing from her side of the bed where he last saw her so he climbed out of bed to go find her as he walked down the stairs he found her standing by the kitchen counter waiting for the coffee machine to finish up

"Morning." Huck said

"Morning, old man" Quinn said, turning around, Huck walked over to her leaning down to plant a kiss upon her lips he picked her up pressing her against the far wall which erupted a moan from her body, just as things started getting heated he pulled away

"I just remembered what I was about to do. Must be that 'old man' dementia kicking in." He said letting her slide down the wall back onto the floor

"Are you serious right now?" She asked tryong to catch her breath

"As a heart attack." He responded

He was standing with his back to her at the kitchen sink when she came up from behind, pressing her pert breasts against his strong back.

"Mmmmm," Huck groaned at the sensation of her stiff nipples moving against his back. Snaking her arms around his waist, Olivia slipped her hands into his trousers to grasp his hardness and flexed her fingers around his length.

"My baby," he groaned. "That's not fair."

"I don't play fair," Quinn breathed seductively as she began planting light kisses on his shoulders. "You are so sexy, baby," she whispered as his hips began to buck at her ministrations as she slid her fingers over his frothing tip and gripped him tighter, her stroke purposeful and merciless.

"It's too bad you want a sandwich right now, though," she sighed, pulling her hand out his pants suddenly, and walked over to the refrigerator.

Huck stood frozen with shock for a moment, as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over his naked body. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, his voice strained.

"What'd you say, babe?" She called over her shoulder, her head submerged in the fridge.

Huck stood behind her bent over lower half, pressing his erection into her ass as he held onto her hips. "I asked, what do you think you're doing?"

Quinn smiled over her shoulder, "Making you a sandwich, is that what you said you wanted?"

"Uh, yeah." He said

"Exactly." She smirking as she stood up walking over to the counter just then she felt his presence behind her as he leaned down pressing soft kisses against her shoulder

"Baby," she moaned, turning and crashing her lips onto his with unmatched passion as he lifted her off her feet and pressed her against the closed refrigerator door. Huck pressed himself into her middle, grinding his throbbing cock against her thinly veiled heat with enough force that the refrigerator rocked beneath their weight.

Thinking on his feet, Huck walked them backwards, never breaking their kiss as he settled her on the counter beside the sink. Huck trailed his lips up her neck as he slid her panties to the side and pumped a finger into her slick core, "You're so wet, baby."

"More," Quinn demanded and Huck added another finger and increased his pace. "I need you Huck," she pleaded.

"What do you need baby?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"I need you to fuck me," Quinn blurted shamelessly, her eyes staring deep into his dark, hooded ones as she undid his zipper and let his pants drop to a pool at his feet. Licking her lips, she eyed his manhood. It was absolutely perfect. Olivia every inch his strong, beautiful cock.

Huck rubbed the head of his cock against her clit and she scooted her ass on the counter top towards him, her hips begging for deeper contact. He gripped her cheeks, pulling her lower half towards him at the same moment that he slammed into her pussy, sheathing his engorged length in her wet haven.

Embedding his fingers in her curls, Huck thrust himself deeper before picking her up again and moving their bodies up against the adjacent wall. Quinn wrapped her legs tightly around his middle and Huck held himself deeply inside her for a moment and didn't move, every fiber of his being felt alive with arousal. That sensation only heightened when Quinn began dragging her fingernails up and down the lines of his back, lightly at first, and then with more vigor, beckoning him to move, but he was reveling in the feeling of her walls clenching his member greedily, in the way her canal seemed to have molded perfectly to accommodate every inch of him. Huck had no doubts that this was his pussy.

"Huck," she moaned, her hips trying to force his to move, "please, now." Her words spurred him to life and he slammed into her again. Huck used one hand to brace the wall and give him more leverage, while the other blazed a hot path down the front of her body, ghosting over her nipples and navel and lower lips until he found her clit.

Strumming her sensitive bud in time with the strokes that scorched her from the inside out, Huck smiled smugly when he felt her juices rain down on him, coating his fingers and cock just as Quinn let out a bloodcurdling moan that Huck was sure would wake up the neighbors.

"Shhh," he whispered against her neck, biting the sensitive spot below her ear and Quinn grabbed his face, bringing his lips crashing down onto hers. The hot, wetness of her mouth around his tongue and the slippery heat of her pussy around his cock overwhelmed him and Huck could feel the pressure of his orgasm building within him. Huck let go, a moan of his own escaping his lips as he followed Quinn over the edge.

2 hours later Quinn was curling her hair so it was done for when her father came over for dinner later, of course she had to wipe down the counters with disinfectant before she started cooking and Huck was at the store getting the other groceries she needed. She walked into their bedroom towards the closet and pulled out her dark blue maternity dress that Huck bought for her a while ago, it ended just above her knee and was tight enough to reveal her baby bump but not tight enough where she couldn't breathe just as. Just as she was finishing up her make-up she heard the front door open

"Quinn, I'm home." Huck said as he walked into the kitchen putting the bag of groceries on the counter "Where are you?" He asked

"I'm upstairs!" Quinn responded, she looked over at him as he walked into the room

"You look beautiful." He said walking over to her

"Why thank you." She said back leaning up to kiss him, she giggled as he pressed against the wall of their bedroom knowing what was about to happen, "Huck, my daddy will be here soon. We don't have time for this I have to cook." She said

"We always have time." He said as he peppered light kisses down the side of her neck

"God, I love you." She said not realizing what came out of her mouth

"What did you just say?" Huck asked pulling away from her

"What?" Quinn asked confused

"I asked you what did you just say?" He asked again

"I don't know." She said

"You said I love you." He said back staring at her

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry that wasn't even suppose to come out of my mouth I mean it was in my head but I did not mean to say out lo-" She was cut off from her rambling by Huck kissing her again picking her up again laying her on the bed

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those sweet words out of you're mouth." Huck said kissing deeply

"You didn't say it back." Quinn said staring down at him

"What?" He asked

"You didn't say it back." She said again

"I love you. More than you could ever imagine." He said

* * *

4 hours later Quinn's father was ringing their doorbell, Quinn ran down the stairs flinging the door open before launching her self into her father's arms

"Hi daddy!" Quinn said squeezing him tightly

"Hi baby girl." Ray said pulling away from her

"Hello Mr. Dwyer." Huck said appearing from behind Quinn

"Good evening, Huck." Ray said stepping inside the house

"I'm so glad you're here, daddy." Quinn said leading him to the table

"I'm glad I'm here too, Lindsay. I mean Quinn." Ray said correcting himself

"No really, dad I mean your here and my baby will meet it's grandfather." Quinn said still unaware of her father's condition

"Yeah sure." Ray said looking down

"How about we start serving dinner." Huck said changing the subject quickly

"Yes." Quinn said standing up walking to the kitchen

* * *

Author's Note- Chapter 14 written and posted in 5 hours yay me.

snuggy29- I think Quinn has a hard time sharing stuff with Huck because she's afraid of what he'll think but that won't be a problem for long. Thanks for reviewing


	15. Chapter 15

Secret's Part 1

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the dining room table laughing at the stories Ray was telling Huck about Quinn when she was a little girl

"She called her best friends mother a bitch and we grounded her that's why she couldn't go to her birthday party." Ray said while laughing at the memory

"In my defense, she was a bitch, okay? She was always so mean to me." Quinn said while smiling

"Yeah sure she was. Hopefully this little one won't be anything like you." Huck said rubbing her stomach

"Hopefully not." Ray said back then he realized that he should tell Quinn about his condition, "Daddy has something to tell you, baby girl." Ray said to Quinn

"Oh my gosh, are you moving to D.C.?" Quinn asked excitedly

"No, baby." Ray said back sipping the last bit of his water

"Would like more water?" Quinn asked standing up taking his glass

"Yes please." Ray said watching as she walked over to the fridge

"So what did you have to tell me?" She asked

"You need to sit down for this." Ray told her

"I'm a big girl daddy I can take standing up." Quinn said walking back to the table

"Okay if you say so. I uh, I have cancer." Ray said watching as all the color drained from Quinn's face as her world started spinning then her whole world went black as she fell to the floor

"Quinn!" Huck exclaimed catching her before she hit her head on the hard floor

"Is she okay?" Ray asked kneeling down next to them

"I hope so." Huck said holding her close

Quinn woke up to the feeling of a cold rag being pressed against her forehead

"Huck?" Quinn called out opening her eyes

"I'm right here." Huck said

"What happened?" She asked him obviously confused

"You fainted." He said brushing her hair out of her face

"Oh no, daddy. Where's my daddy?" She asked sitting up

"He went home. You need to lay down so won't pass out again." He said pushing her back down

"My daddy has cancer." Quinn said looking at him

"I know." Huck said wrapping his arms around her

"You do?" She asked

"I do." He responded rocking her backwards and forward

"How?" She asked

"He told me." He said

"I think we should see a therapist." Quinn said

"Why?" Huck asked slightly confused

"So we can get everything that could ruin our relationship in the future out." She said

"I agree." He said back

5 hours later Quinn was on the phone with a therapist making an appointment

"So we have to be in tomorrow at 10." Quinn said as she sat down on the bed

"10? Why 10?" Huck asked

"Because that was the only appointment they had for tomorrow." She said walking to the bathroom

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Taking a shower, why? It's not like you're going to join me." She said closing the door behind her

30 minutes later Huck and Quinn were preparing for bed with Quinn brushing her teeth and Huck removing the excess pillows from the bed

"I can't believe my daddy has cancer." Quinn said as she walked into the bedroom

"Just don't think about it." Huck said as he climbed into bed

"I'll try." She said as she laid down

"Goodnight, baby." He said kissing her cheek

"I'm 32 years old." She said back to him

"You're point?" He asked

"I'm not a baby. Goodnight." Quinn said

"So you may not be a baby but your my baby." Huck said back to her

* * *

It was 5:09 A.M. when Huck woke up to the sound of Quinn sobbing, he quickly turned on the lights and looked around frowning when he didn't see her in the room

"Quinn where are you?" Huck called out as he climbed out of bed

"In here." Quinn said from the nursery next door to their bedroom

"Hey what's the matter?" He asked her as he walked into the room

"My dad called to check on me after you went to sleep. He told me he only had a few weeks to live and that means..." She took a deep breath "My baby won't meet him. My baby won't meet it's grandfather." She said running her fingers through her hair

"Stop saying that." He said kneeling down next to her

"Stop saying what?" She asked

" You keep saying 'my baby' it's not just you're baby, Quinn. It's mine, too." Huck said

"But you're not my baby's father." Quinn said staring at him

"Maybe not in blood or DNA but I can phsyically and emotionally." He said back to her

"You don't have to." She told him

"I want to." He responded leaning over pressing a soft kiss upon her lips which she gladly returned, he frowned when she pulled away from him "What's the matter?" He asked her

"My I mean our baby's kicking." She said rubbing her expanding stomach

"Little one's worried about your well being." Huck said to her, "It doesn't want you stressing yourself out." He said running his hand over her stomach

"I'll try not to stress myself out but I just don't get why he doesn't get chemotherapy." Quinn said as Huck pulled her up off the floor

"He told me he couldn't afford it." He said guiding her out of the nursery

"Can we pay for it for him, Huck? I'll pay you back if that's what you want I just want daddy around." She said giving him the cutest little poutie face he had ever seen

"Yes we can pay for it. And no I don't want you to pay me back." He said hugging her, sort of considering her belly was now in the way  
"Thank you, Huck. For taking care of me." She said looking up at him smiling

"Promise me you won't stress yourself out?" Huck asked her

"I can't fully guarantee anything but like I said I'll try." Quinn said

The next morning Quinn rolled out of bed to go get herself a glass of water before waking Huck up, she had a dream that she and Huck got married and moved to Denver, Colorado it was a nice dream but she knew it would never happen if she kept her deepest, darkest secrets away from him just then she heard his footsteps traveling down the stairs

"Morning." Huck said in his usual husky morning voice

"Morning." Quinn said back to him

"What time do we have to go in today, again?" He asked her pinning her to the counter

"10 why?" She asked as he pulled her hips closer to his

"Just asking." He said kissing her

"I thought we agreed to no more sex in the kitchen." She rasped out as he found her sensitive spot on her neck

"You said that I didn't."

* * *

Huck and Quinn walked through the halls of the doctor's office for their appointment with their therapist

"Hi we're here to see Dr. Holmes." Quinn told the receptionist

"Right this way." the receptionist said guiding them towards the office

"Dr. Holmes, you're client is here to see you." the receptionist said

"Good. Good evening Ms. Perkins and Mr. Huck." Dr. Holmes said

"Hello." Quinn and Huck said simultaneously as they sat down

"So I have to start by asking you Ms. Perkins, do you have any secrets that you are keeping away from your current boyfriend?" Dr. Holmes asked, Quinn stared at the therapist as all her memories came flooding back to her, Quinn opened her mouth to speak...

* * *

Author's Note- Oops I did it again cliffhanger Wednesday, Gladiator's.

snuggy29- Huck is so nice to Quinn. Anyways hope you enjoyed this update.


	16. Chapter 16

Secret's Part 2

* * *

"So I have to start by asking you Ms. Perkins, do you have any secrets that you are keeping away from your current boyfriend?" Dr. Holmes asked, Quinn stared at the therapist as all her memories came flooding back to her, Quinn opened her mouth to speak...

Quinn stared at the therapist before opening her mouth

"I was pregnant 2 times before this pregnancy. Once with my deceased boyfriend Jesse Tyler and once with my other deceased boyfriend Gideon Wallace." Quinn admitted to the therapist and Huck

"Okay. Did you give birth to those two babies?" Dr. Holmes asked

"No." Quinn said

"What happened to them?" Dr. Holmes asked

"I miscarried my baby with Jesse which was probably from the stress of losing him and I aborted my baby with Gideon because he was dead and he wasn't coming back for us." Quinn answered as tears slid down her face

"May I ask how they both died?" Dr. Holmes asked pushing into Quinn's emotions a little further

"Jesse died in an explosion and Gideon got stabbed in the neck with a pair of scissors." Quinn said trying to push the violent memories out of her head

"Were they both murdered?" Dr. Holmes asked, watching as Quinn nodded her head "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay." Quinn said wiping her eyes with a tissue

"On to you Mr. Huck. Do you have any secrets that your current girlfriend does not know about?" Dr. Holmes asked him

"I uh, I used to have a family. I had a wife and a son but I don't know if they're still alive." Huck admitted to the therapist and Quinn

"What happened to them?" Dr. Holmes asked him

"We got seperated. I was working for a top secret agency and they took them away from me." Huck said looking down at the floor

"So both of you has had tragic events in your life. I can see why you're both here today." Dr. Holmes said scribbling down something on her notepad, "Okay, so are you two married?"

"No." Quinn answered

"But your in a sexual relationship, correct?" Dr. Holmes asked adjusting her glasses

"Yes." Quinn answered again

"If I may ask, on a scale of 1 to 10 how is the sex?" Dr. Holmes asked Quinn directly

"I'll be honest and tell you that the scale isn't exactly, you know, big enough." Quinn answered nonchalantly

"Okay. Not big enough of a scale." Dr. Holmes said writing something down on her notepad once again, "Okay that concludes our session today but I will see you tomorrow correct?" She asked looking up

"No. I have a doctor's appointment." Quinn said rubbing her stomach affectionately

"Okay, that's understandable. I hope to see you all soon." Dr. Holmes said standing up shaking hands with them both

"Okay, bye." Quinn said as Huck guided her out of the office

35 minutes later Huck and Quinn were at home enjoying lunch while watching TV

"Can I ask you a question?" Huck said to her

"Yeah sure." Quinn responded taking a bite of her sandwich

"Why haven't you told anyone about your past pregnancies?" He asked

"I knew that one was coming. I didn't tell anyone because I felt ashamed. First I miscarry my baby and then I abort the other I mean what kind of mother does that." She said sighing

"It's not your fault." He said rubbing her back

"Maybe not but I still could have protected them." She said, "At least I can protect this one." She said sitting her plate on the table before getting up

"Where are you going?" Huck asked her

"To the bathroom because someone's doing jumping jacks on my bladder." Quinn said closing the door behind her, 5 minutes later Quinn emerged from the bathroom

"What took you so long?" He asked

"If you were pregnant... You would be in the bathroom peeing for 5 minutes, too." She said sitting back down

"I highly doubt it." He said, just then they heard the doorbell ring

"Hi you guys." Quinn said as she opened the door

"We come bearing more gifts." Abby sang out as she walked in

"If you guys keep bringing gifts like you are we won't have room to live in here anymore." Quinn said

"We couldn't help ourselves. We stopped by the little baby boutique before coming over here." Olivia said sitting down on the couch

"Aw, you guys shouldn't have." Quinn said taking a seat on the floor

7 hours later everyone was still at the house even after Quinn had fallen asleep

"She looks so peaceful." Abby said smiling at her sleeping form

"How many times a day does she fall asleep?" Harrison asked

"At least twice a day but only for a few minutes." Huck said brushing Quinn's hair out of her face

"But she's been out for 2 hours." Olivia said

"She was up pretty early this morning." Huck said

"I guess little one was hungry and decided it was time for her to get up." Abby said

"Watch this." Huck said reaching over rubbing Quinn's stomach, everyone gasped as what looked to be a finger ran across the inside surface of Quinn's stomach

"That's so cool." Abby said smiling

"Yeah the baby like's when your hand over her lower stomach." Huck said

"Well we should get going before it gets to late. Oh and tell Quinn we love her." Olivia said closing the door behind her

* * *

30 minutes later Quinn woke up to the feeling of her baby kicking swiftly against the wall of her stomach, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep long with overly energetic baby always finding ways to wake her up but she was okay with it

"Huck where are you?" Quinn caled out as she climbed out of bed

"Downstairs." Huck responded

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" She asked

"Well, I was going over our financial situation..." He trailed off

"And?" She asked

"I now know I'll be able to pay for your dad's chemotherapy." He said back to her

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked

"I'm serious." Huck responded

"I get to keep my daddy." She said resting her head on his shoulder

"Yeah." He said

"Come on." She said pulling him towards the living room

"Where are we going?" He asked

"Dance with me." Quinn said smiling

"With what? There's no music." Huck said

"I'll handle it." She said pulling him closer

_**If I ain't got nothing**_  
_**I got you**_  
_**If I ain't got something I don't give a damn**_  
_**'Cause I got it with you**_  
_**I don't know much about algebra but I know**_  
_**One plus one equals two**_  
_**And it's me and you**_  
_**That's all we'll have when the world is through 'cause baby**_

_**We ain't got nothing without love**_  
_**Darling you got enough for the both of us so come on baby**_

_**Make love to me**_  
_**When my days look low**_  
_**Pull me in close and don't let me go**_  
_**Make love to me**_  
_**So when the world's at war**_  
_**Let our love will heal us all right now baby**_

_**Make love to me (me, me, me, me) oh, oh**_  
_**Make love to me**_

Quinn had the most amazing voice he had ever heard and he loved hearing it

_**Hey, I don't know much about guns but I**_  
_**I've been shot by you (hey)**_  
_**And I don't know when I'm gon' die but I hope**_  
_**That I'm gon' die by you (hey)**_  
_**And I don't know much about fighting but I**_  
_**I know I will fight for you (hey)**_  
_**And just when I ball up my fist I realize**_  
_**I'm laying right next to you baby**_

_**We ain't got nothing but love**_  
_**And darling you got enough for the both of us**_

_**Make love to me  
When my days look low  
Pull me in close and don't let me go  
Make love to me  
So when the world's at war  
Let our love will heal us all help me let down my guard**_

Make love to me (me, me, me, me) oh, oh  
Make love to me (me, me, me, me)

They continued to sway slowly even after she finished singing that just goes to show how their love keeps them together

* * *

Author's Note- Ah another chapter blows this way.

snuuggy29- Sorry about the cliffhanger but it makes everything all better. Happy Scandal Thursday.


	17. Chapter 17

Spending Time With Her Dad

* * *

Quinn sighed as sat up in bed her stomach was growling and her baby was kicking so she got up and ventured down the stairs into the kitchen in search of something to eat, with Huck at work she was home alone or so she thought as she stood by the sink she heard the stairs creek so she carefully walked over to the drawer and pulled out a knife before kneeling down beside the counter where whoever it was couldn't see her. She listened closely as the footsteps got closer then she threw herself at the intruder pinning them down  
"Hey, hey, hey it's just me Lindsay. It's just daddy." Ray said holding his hands up

"Daddy? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked climbing off of him

"Huck called me to look after you while he was at work." Ray said pulling her up off the floor

"I'm sorry for attacking you, daddy." Quinn said apologetically

"It's okay." He said back, "What were you doing down here?" He asked her

"I was hungry." She said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth

"We should go out to eat baby." Ray told her

"Okay." Quinn said running up the stairs

"Baby stop running you're going to fall." Ray said following her

"I'm fine, daddy." Quinn said as she pulled her clothes out of the closet

"No your not. I don't want you to trip on the stairs one day and fall." Ray told his daughter

"Okay I'll stop running." Quinn said, "Can you step out for a minute, daddy?" She asked him

"Yeah, sure." He said closing the door

20 minutes later Ray and Quinn were sitting on a park bench eating burgers and fries

"So how are things with you and you're boyfriend?" Ray asked her

"They're great." Quinn said back

"Is he treating my baby right?" He asked

"Yes, daddy. He is treating me right." She told her father

"May I ask you a question, baby girl?" He asked her

"Sure." She responded taking a bite of her sandwich

"What happened with your old boyfriend?" Ray asked

"He um, he hit me." Quinn told him

"It that it?" Ray asked

"Yeah." Quinn lied

"You're to me, Lindsay." He told her

"Okay fine. He... He beat me up and I ran into Huck the next day and he offered to help me, to protect me from him and I accepted because I couldn't put myself in that position to be one of those women that stays with an abusive man just to feel loved and Huck was so gentle, so loving I fell for him almost immediately and now we're here, we're going to be that family we both so desperately deserve." She said to her father

"That son of a bitch is lucky he's already in jail otherwise I would make him dig his own grave and then kill him." He said

"Oh daddy." She laughed out  
"So are you two having sex?" Ray asked

"Daddy!" Quinn shrieked as her cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment

"What? I'm your father I can ask you that." Ray said

"Yes why do you have to know?" Quinn asked

"I was just asking. Are you two using protection?" He asked her

"I'm already pregnant." She said

"I still want to make sure my baby doesn't catch any STD's or anything like that." He said taking her hand

"I won't. I trust Huck to tell me if he had any type of diseases deadly or not." She told her father

"Well I'm glad. Let's get you back home." Ray said standing up

"Okay." Quinn said as her pulled her up, they had just started walking back down the street when Quinn's father collapsed "DADDY!" Quinn shouted as he fell to the ground "Someone help me!" She screamed as people started to run towards them

* * *

Quinn sat in the hospital waiting room hoping and praying that her father would be okay. As she sat there a petite, blond haired woman came rushing in towards her

"What happened? What happened to Ray?" the woman asked

"First of all who are you?" Quinn asked the woman

"I'm Teresa. I'm Ray's wife." Teresa said extending her hand towards Quinn

"Hi Teresa I'm Quinn Perkins a.k.a Lindsay Dwyer I'm your husbands daughter." Quinn told her

"So you're Lindsay huh? Ray has told me a lot about you." Teresa said, "Are you here alone?"

"Actually no. MY boyfriend and friends should be here.."  
"Quinn!" she heard them yell out

"Right about now." Quinn said finishing her sentence

"Hi sweetie what happened?" Abby asked wrapping her arms around her

"I don't know. We were walking back towards the house and he just collapsed ." Quinn said pouting like a little child

"Is there anything wrong with him?" Olivia asked

"He has cancer." Quinn responded sitting back down

"Your dad has cancer? Oh my." Harrison said rubbing her back softly, just then the doctor came out

"I'm looking for someone by the nickname 'Baby girl'?" the doctor said looking at all of them

"That's me. Hi I'm Lindsay Dwyer." Quinn said outstretching her hand

"Hi I'm Dr. Washington. I have bad news about your father and I have good news as well." Dr. Washington said

"What's the bad news?" Quinn asked

"You're father has stage 3 brain cancer." Dr. Washington told her

"And the good news?" Quinn asked her

"We can operate to get rid of it but his insurance doesn't cover it so you'll have to pay in cash." Dr. Washington said

"I'll pay for it." Huck spoke up from behind them

"Huck, you don't have to." Quinn said

"I'm going to." Huck said

"Okay come with me." Dr. Washington said to Huck guiding him down the hall

"You have a good man, Quinn." Olivia said

"I know. If it was Charlie he would let my daddy die." Quinn said sitting down

After 6 hours of sitting in the waiting room Quinn got up and ventured down the halls towards the makeshift chapel the hospital had as she walked in she got down on her knees in front of the cross bowing her head to pray

_**Where do you go with nothing to cling to**_  
_**Your head in the clouds**_  
_**The rainbows behind you**_  
_**Its so hard to breathe**_  
_**Always searching for hope**_

_**But lost are those lives**_  
_**Where i used to hide away**_  
_**And gone are those dreams**_  
_**Falling down**_

_**Still you only have one voice**_

_**Just one chance here to hold onto**_  
_**To reach for me**_  
_**Believe cause you only have**_  
_**One Life To Live**_

_**this song is a lifeline**_  
_**so keep holding onto me**_  
_**live for today's dream, tomorrows**_  
_**but what will be**_  
_**look and you'll find you have**_  
_**one life to live**_

_**where do you turn when darkness surrounds you**_  
_**your heart on the floor, you've lost the horizon**_  
_**so hard to feel, no reason for hope**_

_**Well you only have one voice**_  
_**just one chance here to hold onto**_  
_**to reach for me**_  
_**believe cause you only have**_  
_**one life to live**_

_**this song is a lifeline**_  
_**so keep holding onto me**_  
_**live for today's dream, tomorrows**_  
_**but what will be**_  
_**look and you'll find you have**_  
_**one life to live**_

Quinn allowed the tears to slide down her cheeks as she thought about her father dying, just then she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and gasped as she looked down only to see a pool of blood there, Quinn stumbled to her feet as the pain grew worse she knew she couldn't lose this baby maybe if she got back to the rest of the team in time her baby would survive. As she rounded the corner she collapsed to her knees from the pain causing her to crawl then she spotted David walking down the hall towards the team, if she could get his attention they could help her. She waved her hand hoping he would see her  
"Oh my God!" David shouted running towards her just as everything went black "Hey! Can I get some help over here?" David finally reaching her side

"Okay let me help." A nurse said running to their "Oh no. Hey prep the OR we need to perform a emergency C-section!" The nurse shouted to another

"A emergency C-section? Why?" Abby asked

"One-She's in premature labor and two- if we don't perform the C-section this baby will kill not only her but itself." the nurse to them

"We got the OR prepped."

"Good let's get moving fast."

* * *

Author's Note: Uh-Oh what's gonna happen to Quinn and her baby. I can't tell you. You have to until next time, Gladiator's. Oh and I almost forgot I now have 2,081 views on my story so thank you everyone for reading!

snuggy29- Huck and Quinn made-out. Again. And they disgusted me. Again. Any ways I hope you enjoy this update and thanks for your review.


	18. Chapter 18

Little Baby Gladiator

* * *

Huck stared into the operating room window at Quinn's unmoving form as they performed the C-section to save her and the baby's life. Knowing that he could lose both Quinn and their baby overwhelmed him as silent tears slid down his face just then he felt someone's presence behind him and turned around to see Olivia standing there

"I figured you would need some coffee to keep you calm." Olivia said handing him a cup

"Thanks. Can I ask you a question?" Huck asked Olivia

"Yeah sure." Olivia responded

"What if I lose her? What if I lose the one thing that makes it worth getting morning? What... What if she dies and takes the baby with her? What if she dies before I can tell I love her again?" He asked Olivia

"First you need to stop thinking like that. Quinn knows that want her to stay with you. She knows that you need her. She knows that you love her. She is going to come home and bring that baby with her so you can be a family." Olivia told Huck

"Okay. If you say so."

Inside the operating room

"Okay guys that baby's in here somewhere and we need to find out where." Dr. Tanner said searching through Quinn's open stomach

"Doc I think I found it." Doctor Johnson said pulling out the baby "Oh my. It's a girl." the nurse said smiling as the baby began to cry slightly

"Take the baby to the nursery so we can put her in the incubator while we stitch the mother up." Doctor Tanner said turning back to Quinn

Outside the OR

"Aww, did you see the baby? It looked adorable." Abby said crying

"Yeah it did. What do you think the gender is? I voting a boy." David said

"I think it's girl." Olivia said "Abby?"

"Girl for sure." Abby said nodding her head

"I think it's a boy too" Harrison said "What do you think Huck?"

"I don't care. Boy, girl, I really don't care. I just want it to be healthy." Huck said as the nurse walked down the hall

"Sir you can come see your baby now." the nurse said guiding him down the hall

"Is it a girl?" Huck asked staring at the baby that was no bigger than his hand

"Yes sir. You can touch her." the nurse told him "I'll leave you two alone." the nurse said leaving the room

"Hi baby. I'm your daddy but you probably already know that. Your so beautiful." Huck said gently running his hand down her back watching as she moved slightly

* * *

"Sir I'm sorry to interrupt but your wife is stable now which means you can see her." another nurse said coming into the room 3 hours later

"Okay. I'll be back pretty baby." Huck whispered softly, he followed the nurse down the hall to Quinn's room he didn't bother correcting the nurse for calling Quinn his wife because she was going to be one day, "Hi baby." Huck said to her as she opened her eyes

"Hi." Quinn responded hoarsely

"How ya feeling?" He asked carefully sitting on the bed

"I feel okay. My baby. Huck where's our baby? What happened to it? Where did it go?" She asked sitting up just now noticing her flattened stomach

"The she's fine you deliverd her earlier than expected." He told pushing her back on the bed

"She? It's a girl?" She asked him

"Yeah." Huck responded

"I want to see her." Quinn said pushing herself up again only to be pushed right back down on the bed by Huck

"I have to get the nurse to make sure it's okay for you to get out of bed first." He told her standing up, "I'll be back." He said walking out of the room

"Hello sir." Nurse Grant said to him

"Hi I just want to know if it's possible for Quinn to get out of bed since she just had surgery." Huck said

"Yes. Let me get a wheelchair." Nurse Grant said about to walk away

"Can I carry her?" Huck asked knowing how impatient Quinn can be

"Um, okay." Nurse Grant said watching as he walked away

"Hey you can go see her." Huck said walking to her side picking her up

"Why can't I walk?" Quinn asked him as they ventured down the hall

"Because you had your insides cut open a like, 3 hours ago." He told her as they walked into the nursery where the baby was inside a incubator with a few tubes hooked to her to help her breathe

"That's our baby." She said as placed on her own feet by the incubator

"Yeah. You can touch her." He told her

"Are you sure?" She asked unconvinced, that was until he took her hand placing it on the baby's back watching as her hand moved slightly, "She moved." Quinn said smiling

"Yeah she likes when you touch her." Huck said

"I did this to her. I stressed myself out and now she's here hooked up to all these wires." She said frowning

"You couldn't help it. Maybe she wanted to come out a little early." He tried to reassure her just as the baby started to whine a little

"Why is she crying?" She asked him

"I don't know. Let me go ask." He said walking out of the room

"Please stop crying baby girl." Quinn whispered hoping she would stop

_**Your little hand's wrapped around my finger**_  
_**And it's so quiet in the world tonight**_  
_**Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming**_  
_**So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light**_  
_**To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret**_  
_**I'd give all I have, honey**_  
_**If you could stay like that**_

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_  
_**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**_  
_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_  
_**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**_  
_**I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart**_  
_**And no one will desert you**_  
_**Just try to never grow up, never grow up**_

_**Quinn watched as her daughter stopped whining and fell silent**_

_**You're in the car on the way to the movies**_  
_**And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off**_  
_**At 14 there's just so much you can't do**_  
_**And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots**_  
_**But don't make her drop you off around the block**_  
_**Remember that she's getting older too**_  
_**And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school**_

She thought back to her own mother as she watched her baby sleep

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_  
_**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**_  
_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_  
_**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**_  
_**No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred**_  
_**And even though you want to, just try to never grow up**_

_**Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room**_  
_**Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home**_  
_**Remember the footsteps, remember the words said**_  
_**And all your little brother's favorite songs**_  
_**I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone**_

_**So here I am in my new house**_  
_**In a big city, they just dropped me off**_  
_**It's so much colder that I thought it would be**_  
_**So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on**_

_**Wish I'd never grown up**_  
_**I wish I'd never grown up**_

_**Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up**_  
_**I could still be little**_  
_**Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up**_  
_**It could still be simple**_  
_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_  
_**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**_

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_  
_**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**_  
_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_  
_**Won't let no one break your heart**_  
_**And even though you want to, please try to never grow up**_  
_**Oh, don't you ever grow up**_  
_**Oh, never grow up, just never grow up**_

Quinn studied her daughter's features satisfied when she didn't see any that resembled Charlie's. Everything about her daughter looked like her, she had the same round doe-eyed face as she did, she had dark borwn hair like she did, and even though she hadn't opened her eyes she had a feeling she had the same hazel eyes as she did

"Hey the nurse said... she stopped crying." Huck said as he walked back into the room

"Yeah. She did." Quinn said

"She looks like you." He told her

"She does. Is my daddy out of surgery?" She asked him

"Yeah he's been out for atleast 40 minutes." He responded

"Can I see him?" She asked

"Nope. I have to get you back to bed." Huck said picking up again

"What are we going to name her?" Quinn asked as drifted off

"Whatever you want to." He responded laying her down

* * *

Author's Note- Tricked ya nothing happened to Quinn's bay and Quinn survived so go me. *happy dance* What should Little Baby Gladiator's middle name be? Should she take Quinn's last name or Huck's? Should Huck sign the birth certificate?; Song from chapter 16- 1+1 by Beyonce, Song from chapter 17- One Life To Live by Kristen Alderson, and Song from this chapter Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift

snuggy29- I love cliffhangers just not when they involve Scandal but anyways like you said their make-out session wasn't that gross but kind of anyways thanks for your review. Cheers To The Freakin' Weekend


	19. Chapter 19

Haley Olivia Marshall

* * *

Huck woke up from falling asleep at Quinn's beside 5 hours later only to find her hospital bed empty so he got up to find her and when he did she was in the nursery standing over the baby  
"What are you doing?" Huck asked her walking closer

"Watching my baby." Quinn said staring down at her sleeping angel

"You weren't supposed to get out of bed without someone helping you." He told her

"I'm fine Huck. I feel much better than I did earlier." She reassured him

"You still should've asked for help." He scolded her

"Sorry." Quinn said looking up at him

"It's fine." Huck said wrapping his arms around her

"What should we name her?" She asked him looking down at their baby girl

"I don't know." He responded, "It's not up to me." He said

"What do you mean it's not up to you? You're as much of her father as I am her mother." She told him

"Maybe." He said back, "We didn't exactly have time to think of names." He said

"I know." Quinn said sighing

"I really don't know." Huck said running his finger down the baby's back

"My mother's name was Hanna Anne Marie Dwyer and I had two twin sisters." She told him for the first time

"I never knew that. What happened to your sisters?" He asked

"They were on a flight from Mississippi to California to see me and my daddy after mommy died and the plane went down because of engine failure everyone on that plane died that day." She said sighing as the memory came back

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said wrapping his arms around her gently

"It's fine. Haley Olivia Marshall." Quinn as the name popped into her head

"Why Marshall?" Huck asked wondering where the name came from

"That's what it was on your driver's lincense." She told him

"How do you know what my driver's lincese says?" He asked her

"I went through your wallet." She said nonchalantly

"Why?" He asked

"Because I can." Quinn said "Can I see my daddy now?" She asked

"Yeah sure come on." Huck said leading her out of the room towards her fathers room where he was watching the news

"Hi daddy." She said as she walked to his side

"Hi baby girl." Ray said holding his hand out which she gladly took, "What happened to my grandchild?" He asked noticing her flattened stomach

"She came out a little early." Quinn told her father resting her head against his shoulder

"Excuse me I'll be right back." Huck said walking out of the room

"What did you two name her?" Ray asked

"Haley Olivia Marshall." Quinn told him

"Haley huh? I lie that name baby girl." He told her

"I love her so much daddy." She said sighing

"I can't wait to hold her. To see her little face and those precious eyes." Ray said smiling

"Knock knock." Nurse Houston said walking in with the baby inside the incubator

"Haley!" Quinn said getting up walking over, "What is she doing out of the nursery?" She asked the nurse

"You guys named her Haley? Aw that's my niece's name. Anyways her daddy asked if I could bring her to see your dad." Nurse Houston said pulling the baby closer to Ray's bedside

"Oh my goodness look at her." Ray said as tears burned his eyes

"When will she open her eyes?" Quinn asked

"Well, she'll probably open her eyes in the next 2 to 3 days." Nurse Houston told her

"And when can I hold her?" Quinn asked wanting to feel her baby's soft skin against her own

"Uh I have to ask her doctor if that's possible right now because she's so small but you should be able to soon." Nurse Houston said, "Well I'll leave you three alone for now. I'll be back in 30 minutes to get baby Haley." She said leaving

"She's so beautiful. She looks just like Hanna." Ray said smiling

"You think so?" Quinn asked

"I know so." Ray said smiling

30 minutes later the nurse returned to get Haley and return her to the nursery

"Does she have to go so soon?" Quinn asked

"Yes mam." the nurse said, "And it's time for you to get back to bed." the nurse said talking directly to Quinn

"Okay. Bye daddy." Quinn said following the nurse

"Bye baby girl. Bye Haley." Ray said

* * *

Quinn was sitting on her bed watching TV when the team came running in  
"Hi chica." Abby said rushing to her side squeezing her tightly, a little too tight actually

"I can't breath." Quinn said trying to get air into her lungs

"Oh I'm sorry." Abby said pulling away

"I'm not letting you hug my baby." Quinn said frowning

"No fair." Abby said pouting

"I don't blame her. I wouldn't want you squeezing the life out of my child either." Olivia said

"So what's the little one's name?" Harrison asked

"Haley." Quinn told him

"Haley? That's so adorable." Olivia said

"Where's Huck?" David asked noticing he wasn't there

"I don't know." Quinn said sighing, "He left earlier and I haven't seen him since." She told them

"Hey guys." Huck said as he walked into the room

"Hey buddy where you been?" Harrison asked

"Places." Huck said nonchalantly

"Okay. Well we have to go, unfortunately." Olivia said standing up

"What? Why? You haven't even seen Haley yet." Quinn said pouting

"Yeah Liv we haven't." Abby said

"Come on I'll take you to her." Quinn said getting up leading them to the nursery

"Oh my goodness look at her." Abby said cooing over little Haley

"She's adorable." Olivia said

"Yup." Harrison agreed, "Well you tw- three women let's go." Harrison said referring to David as the third women

"Okay. Bye." They said leaving

"Where were you?" Quinn asked Huck once everyone was gone

"I was out for a bit." Huck told her

"Why were you gone for so long?" She asked

"Because what I went out for took a little longer than expected." He told her

"And what was that?" She asked

"This." He responded as he got down on one knee

"Oh God." Quinn said knowing what was about to happen

"Lindsay Grace Elizabeth Dwyer will you marry me?" Huck asked her

"Yes." She said falling to her knees wrapping her arms around him

"You said yes." He said shocked not that he hadn't expected her to say no but he didn't expect her to say yes either

"I did." She said back pulling away, she smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger it was beautiful. She could tell it was a Neil Lane diamond ring, "Oh God, how many carats is this thing?" She asked

"14 carats." He responded

"14? This had to cost at least five thousand dollars." Quinn said examining it

"Your right." Huck told her

"I am? That's crazy." She said looking at him, "We're getting married." She said smiling

"We're getting married." He responded just as Haley started crying

"Huck, her eyes are open." Quinn said in amazement as her daughter stared back at her with the same hazel colored eyes

"Hi Haley." Huck said smiling as she made a funny face like Quinn did when she was confused

"Maybe she can be a junior bridesmaid in our wedding." She said laughing as Haley sneezed

"Maybe." He said reaching down to run his finger down her cheek

Scandalicious

3 hours later Quinn was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she heard her hospital room creak open, she looked over at Huck's chair and noticed he was gone knowing that she was alone and there was someone in her room frightened her that was until she realized it was her nurse

"Ms. Perkins? Are you awake?" Nurse Houston asked

"Yes. Is Haley okay?" Quinn asked sitting up

"Haley is fine. In fact she's ready for mommy to hold her." Nurse Houston said smiling

"Really I can hold her? Where's Huck when I need him." Quinn said as the nurse walked closer

"Right here." Huck said as he walked in with 4 containers of chinese food

"Good. Look Haley daddy's here." Nurse Houston said placing Haley on Quinn's chest so Haley's face was resting where she could hear Quinn's heartbeat while Quinn's hand was resting on her back and cupping her bottom

"She's so beautiful." Huck said gently running his hand over Haley's tender head

"Yeah she is." Quinn said as Haley wrapped her tiny finger around her own

"She gets it from you." He told her brushing her long hair out of her face

"Maybe. We should start thinking of wedding dates." She said

"Yeah we should." He agreed

* * *

Author's Note- I hear wedding bells. My two uncles are getting married next year I figured what the heck why can't Huck and Quinn get married.

snuggy29- Thanks for the review and here is the link to Quinn's engagement ring: en/jaredstore/neil-lane-bridal-174%3B-1-1-2-carat-tw-diamond-ring and to how I imagine Quinn's baby looking: health/2012/04/05/louisiana-looking-for-why-babies-are-born-early/


	20. Chapter 20

In Love With Each Other

* * *

Quinn smiled as she thought about being married to Huck and them being a family, She laughed to herself when she thought about the time Huck told her they were going to fill the whole house up with kids, She sat up and climbed out of bed to go check on her daughter before packing her bags so she could go home.

"Hi Haley." Quinn said rubbing her back watching as her eyes fluttered lightly, "I don't want to leave you here but I'll see you in tomorrow when me and your daddy can take you home where you'll be safe and sound. I'll never leave you alone." She said as Huck walked into the room

"Hey." Huck said walking up behind her

"Hey. How did you know I was in here?" She asked

"Well you weren't in bed so I figured you were here." He said

"I need to see my dad before going home." She said walking out of the room towards her fathers

"Why?" He asked her

"Because I don't want to leave and then he gets upset because I didn't say bye." Quinn said as they walked into his room, "Hi daddy."

"Hi baby." Ray said sitting up to look at her more clearly

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked sitting down on his bed

"Better than ever. Is that a engagement ring on your finger?" Ray asked looking at her hand

"Yeah. Isn't it pretty?" Quinn said holding her hand out

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lindsay? I mean getting married have you lost your everlasting mind?" Ray said obviously not happy

"What are you talking about, daddy?" Quinn shocked by his reaction

"You wait until were both in the hospital going through very bad situations to get engaged. I am very disppointed in you, Lindsay." Ray said shaking his head

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint Ray. I thought you would be at least alittle happy for me." Quinn said storming out of the room

"Quinn wait up." Huck said running after her, "Quinn will you please talk to me." He said following her as she walked down the hall

"No." She said slamming the door in his face

"Your upset I can understand that but you can't shut me out everytime." He told her through the door

"It's not me shutting you out, Huck. It's the fact that everytime I'm happy I end up having my heart broken and I don't want to be heart broken again." She said wiping her eyes

"You won't be. I promise." Huck tried to reassure her

"You don't know that, Huck. I mean I thought daddy would be happy but he isn't. In fact he said he's disappointed in me." Quinn said from the other side as more tears slid down her face

"Will you please let me in so we can talk." He said

"Okay." She said standing up opening the door and as soon as she did he wrapped his arms around her slender waist

"I love you." He said running his fingers through her hair

"I know. I love you too." She said

"Let's get you home." He said pulling away

4 hours later Huck and Quinn walked through the door of their house and Quinn sighed. It felt good to be home again but it felt lonely because her daughter was still in the hospital and not with her

"You okay?" Huck asked noticing the sad look on her face

"Yeah I just miss Haley and I wish she was here." Quinn said sitting down on the couch sighing

"She'll be here tomorrow, Quinn." He said sitting down next to her

"But I want her here now, Huck." She said pouting

"One more day, Quinn. One more day." He said wrapping his arms around her

3 hours later Quinn was taking a bath in the bathroom when Huck came in to see if she was okay  
"Are you okay?" Huck asked her sitting down on the floor next to the tub

"I'm fine. Has the nurse called about Haley yet?" Quinn asked him

"Yeah she said she was fine but thought that she missed us." He told her running his finger down her cheek

"I can't wait to bring her home." She said closing her eyes sinking further into the tub

"Me neither." He responded, "Let's get you out of here." He said reaching into the water to pull the stopper out before picking up her naked body wrapping her in a towel before walking into the bedroom laying her on the bed

"My pajamas are in the bathroom still." She said obviously tired

"I'll get them." Huck said walking back into the bathroom and when he came out she was fast asleep so he walked over unwrapped her towel before placing her under blankets not wanting to wake her up then he changed out of his own clothes before joining her in bed wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer

* * *

The next morning when Huck woke up Quinn was already getting dressed to go pick up Haley from the hospital  
"Why are you up so early?" Huck asked her sitting up

"We have to go get Haley." Quinn said grabbing her shirt out of the closet

"Quinn, it's seven thirty in the morning we don't have to get her until twelve something. Come lay back down." He said

"No, Huck. I want to go now." She said walking over to him

"Quinn, I'm tired." He said

"Please. I'll talk to my gynecologist about how soon we can start having sex again." She bribed him

"You know what we should really start getting dressed like you said." Huck said climbing out of bed to get dressed

"That's what I thought." Quinn said smirking

45 minutes later Huck and Quinn were at the hospital to pick up Haley but when they got to the nursery they were surprised to see Quinn's father standing over Haley's bed

"Ray what are you doing?" Quinn asked him

"I was saying goodbye to my granddaughter." Ray said turning around to look at them

"Oh." Quinn said walking over to Haley, "Hi my baby." She said as Haley opened her eyes to stare at her

"Listen Lindsay, I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just shocked to know that my baby, my angel was getting married." Ray said to her

"I'm not a baby Ray. I became a young women when I first got my period when I nine and I became a complete grown women when I lost my virginity to Jesse." Quinn told him picking up her daughter

"I know that, Lindsay. But you can't be upset with me for being mad at first." Ray said frowning

"You know Ray, I have to go sign some papers so I can take my daughter home." Quinn said walking away with Haley in her arms

"I should go with her." Huck said turning to leave

"Huck wait. Can I just talk to you for minute? You know man to man." Ray said

"About what?" Huck asked him

"About Lindsay. I want her to know that I'm happy about her engagement to you but I feel bad about how I reacted at first but I'm happy that she's finally getting her happily ever after." Ray said to him

"Thank you Mr. Dwyer but you should tell her that and not me." Huck said before walking away

* * *

2 hours later Huck, Quinn, and little Haley were at home resting in Haley's nursery where Quinn was rocking her backwards and forwards in the rocking chair

"I'm so glad she's here." Quinn said staring down at her

"Me too." Huck said kneeling down on the floor next to her

"I hope she won't be like most baby's you now the ones that wake up every 2 hours." She said looking at him

"Yeah I know." He said as Quinn's stomach started growling

"I guess I should have ate something before holding her." She said

"Come on let's get something to eat." He said helping her stand up before guiding her down the stairs

"I am starving." Quinn said sitting down on the couch

"I know I am too." Huck said going through the fridge

"She's so quiet." She said referring to Haley

"Hopefully she'll stay like that." He said walking over to her, "Here you go." He said handing her a sandwich

"Thank you." She said taking it from his hand, "Do you want to hold her?" She asked him

"I don't think I should." He responded

"Why not?" Quinn asked confused

"I don't know how." Huck admitted

"Well you place her head here on you arm and you want to hold her head as well so she doesn't throw her head back and break her neck." She said placing Haley in his arms

"Ami I doing it right?" He asked her

"Yeah, you're doing just fine. Now I have to go cash a few checks I'll be right back." She said getting up

"Wait Quinn I don't think she likes me." He called after her as Haley started crying not knowing that Quinn just went upstairs to get her phone to use the check cashing app on it, "Okay okay, I can do this. Um, hush little baby don't you cry daddy's gonna sing a lullaby and when that lullaby is done daddy's gonna sing you another one." He said quietly as he bounced the little girl in his arms

"Hey, I'm back. Let me take her." Quinn said walking back into the room

"No no. I got her." Huck said as Haley slept peacefully in his arms

"Okay." She said stepping away

"Have you talked to Abby lately?" He asked her

"No. Not really although she was acting weird at the hospital. Asking me how it felt to be pregnant and stuff." She said sitting down

"Do you think... she's pregnant?" He asked

"Possibly." Quinn said smiling as she watched Huck with Haley, "I think she likes you." She told him

"Yeah, me too." Huck said smiling

"We're going to fill this whole house up." He said

"Really?" She asked laughing

"Then buy a bigger one and fill that one up too." He said

"I honestly don't think my uterus, cervix, and vagina will appreciate having that many babies weighing them down." She said shaking her head

"We can try." He said

* * *

Author's Note- Why am I so forgetful I keep forgetting to let everyone know Quinn was 6 months pregnant when she went into labor. Anyways Happy Scandal Thursday, Gladiators!

snuggy29- Thank you for congratulating my uncles and I hope you enjoy this update. Happy Scandal Thursday


	21. Chapter 21

UA21

* * *

It was five thirty-nine in the evening when Huck and Quinn's doorbell rang and when Quinn opened it she was surprised to see Abby standing there looking a little nervous and scared

"Hi Abby. What are you doing here?" Quinn asked her

"I just wanted to see Haley." Abby asked walking inside, "Where is she?" She asked

"Huck has her." Quinn responded closing the door

"Where are they?" Abby asked

"Upstairs in the nursery." Quinn told her guiding her up the stairs towards the nursery

"Hi Huck. Hi Haley." Abby said as they walked into the nursery

"Hey Abby." Huck said turning around

"Oh my goodness. Look at her." Abby said when she saw Haley

"You want to hold her?" Huck asked walking closer

"Yeah sure." Abby said as Huck placed the little girl in her arms, "Am I doing it right?"

"Yeah. You're doing fine." Quinn said

"May I ask how it felt to be pregnant?" Abby asked her

"Well there's the insecurity that happens when you start gaining wait and then there's the moments when your baby starts kicking and then you realize that you have an actual human being growing and maturing inside of your body. But then you go into premature labor which is very scary because you don't know if you and your baby will survive but look at me and Haley we made it so." Quinn finished shrugging her shoulders

"Oh, okay." Abby said bouncing Haley in her arms

"Hey Huck can I talk to Abby in private for few?" Quinn asked

"Yeah sure." Huck said leaving the room closing the door behind him

"Abby are you pregnant?" Quinn asked her

"I don't know. Please don't tell anyone. I mean David and I never talked about children before and I'm scared he will leave me because of my pregnancy." Abby said with tears forming in her blue orbs

"Oh Abby." Quinn said placing her hand on her shoulders, "I ended up pregnant with another man's child and look where I am. Look at the beautiful and happy environment Huck created for our child. Look at how happy he is raising Haley as his own even though her DNA says other wise. Look at us Abby we're here as a family and we're engaged to be married, to be a family, to finally be... normal." Quinn said to Abby

"You're engaged?" Abby asked shocked

"Yeah. You see." Quinn said holding her hand out to show her the engagment ring

"It's gorgeous." Abby said smiling

"Yeah it is." Quinn said

"I should go now." Abby said handing Haley back to Quinn

"Tell Huck to let you out I have to breastfeed Haley." Quinn told her sitting down in the rocking chair

"Does breastfeeding hurt?" Abby asked

"At first yes but eventually you'll get used to it." Quinn said unclasping the hook that kept the strap of her nursing bra up

"Okay. Bye." Abby said walking out of the door

"Bye." Quinn called after her as she nursed Haley, she listened in as the door downstairs shut and Huck's footsteps ventured up the stairs

"She's eating." Huck said as he walked into the room

"Yeah. She was whining." Quinn said grimacing slightly as Haley nipped lightly at still tender breast

"She's so beautiful." He said peeking down her shirt

"She's also biting me. Stop it." She said as Haley nipped at her breast again

"She's just a little baby, Quinn. She'll learn." He told her, "What did you and Abby talk about?" He asked her

"Uh, girl stuff." She said

"Girl stuff like what?" Huck asked her

"Huck it's not..." Quinn was cut off by her phone ringing so she reached over picking it up smiling when she saw it was Olivia, "Hey Livy, whats up?" She said into the phone repositioning Haley before standing up placing her in her crib

"Nothing just wanted to see how you and Haley was doing." Olivia said back

"We're fine." Quinn said picking up her sock that was thrown on the floor

"That's good. So we were planning on stopping by later to see her is that okay?" OLivia asked as she walked through the baby boutique searching for clothes for Haley

"Yeah that's fine." Quinn said sighing as Haley started crying again, "I have to call you back." She said to Olivia

"Okay bye." Olivia said hanging up

"Okay my angel what's the matter?" Quinn asked bouncing her softly

"Maybe she's hungry." Huck reccommended

"She just ate." She told him

"Okay I'll be right back." He said walking out of the nursery

"What am I doing wrong, Haley?" Quinn asked her knowing she can't answer back just then she heard the door bell go off so she ventured down the stairs only to find that Huck had already opened the door to reveal her father, "What are you doing here, Ray?" She asked him

"I came to see my granddaughter." Ray said walking over to her, "Hi baby." He said attempting to take Haley out of her arms

"She's tired Ray." Quinn said stepping back, "Besides you've been drinking. And you smell like a whole bottle of scotch." She told him

"Maybe I should take her." Huck said carefully taking Haley from her arms

"So what if I've been drinking that's still my grandchild." Ray said raising his voice as he stepped closer

"First of all your in my house so you need to lower your voice and second my daughter is right here and she is sleepy so I am going to put her to bed." Quinn told him walking up the stairs where Huck had took Haley

"Don't walk away from me!" Ray said yanking Quinn back down the stairs by her hair causing Quinn yell out in pain before he threw her to the floor

"Get off of her." Huck said to Ray running down the stairs pulling him off of Quinn throwing him against the wall, "Are you okay?" He asked Quinn kneeling to her side

"I'm fine. But I want him out of my house." Quinn said as she stood up before walking up the stairs

"You need to get out of my house right now." Huck told Ray

"Fine." Ray said walking out closing the door behind him

Huck sighed as he stood there knowing Quinn probably wouldn't let him touch her without flinching just like she did after her breakup with Charlie. Huck ventured up the stairs stopping when he heard Quinn singing softly to Haley

_**Goodnight, my angel, time to close your eyes**_  
_**And save these questions for another day**_  
_**I think I know what you've been asking me**_  
_**I think you know what I've been trying to say**_  
_**I promised I would never leave you**_  
_**Then you should always know**_  
_**Wherever you may go, no matter where you are**_  
_**I never will be far away**_

_**Goodnight, my angel, now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of**_** _me_**

Huck peaked around the corner and saw Quinn swaying softly with Haley in her arms slowly falling asleep

_**Goodnight, my angel, now it's time to dream**_  
_**And dream how wonderful your life will be**_  
_**Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby**_  
_**Then in your heart there will always be a part of me**_  
_**Someday we'll all be gone**_  
_**But lullabys go on and on**_  
_**They never die**_  
_**That's how you and I will be**_

He watched as Quinn placed Haley in her crib before she broke down crying which scared him so he rushed to her side holding her close

"You're okay. You're okay." Huck whispered quietly in her ear as she sobbed uncontrollably

* * *

4 hours later Quinn was laying in the bed against Huck's chest as they watched Wipe-Out

"Do you feel better?" Huck asked her

"Yeah I do." Quinn said closing her eyes, "Why would my dad do that? I mean he's never laid his hands on me before." She told him

"He was drunk, Quinn." He told her pulling her closer

"Yeah he was." She agreed as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep

* * *

Author's Note- So here's chapter 21, Gladiators! Enjoy

snuggy29- Once again I forgot to mention that I did a 3 week time jump in my last chapter but anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and Thanks for your review. And I think we can agree Charlie has OCD when it comes to Quinn and Pope and associates


	22. Chapter 22

Safe and Sound

* * *

**Quinn sighed as Haley started to cry, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep long without Haley waking up so she climbed out of bed to go comfort her daughter stopping short when she saw her father standing over Haley's crib**

**"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Quinn hissed at him**

**"I wanted to see my granddaughter." Ray responded turning around to face her**

**"So you broke into my house?" She asked her father**

**"Yup." He responded**

**"Huck isn't going to be happy about this." She said turning around to go get Huck**

**"Huck won't be able to stop me from seeing my granddaughter. And in case your wondering why it's because I already killed him." He told him**

**"You killed my fiance? No no no no no. Huck! Where are you?" Quinn called out running through the house looking for him stopping short when she saw Huck's lifeless body at the bottom of the stairs with a pool of blood surrounding his body she turned around when she felt her father's presence behind her**

**"I told you, Lindsay. He tried to keep me away from my granddaughter and I had to do what I did to protect you from him Lindsay but now I see your a problem too and if I kill all three of you people will think it was a burglary gone wrong. I'm so so sorry, Lindsay." Ray said sighing**

**"Please, please don't hurt my baby she has a whole life ahead of her." Quinn begged when she saw a gun in her father's hand so she got down on her knees in front of him, "Please don't take her away from me. Please." She continued to beg**

**"I can't do that Lindsay." Ray said walking back towards the nursery**

**"NO PLEASE!" Quinn screamed as her father pulled the trigger of the gun he had killing her infant baby**

**"I'm sorry Lindsay. This is why I can't let you live because you can't survive without Huck and your daughter and you'll tell the police what I did. I love you baby." Ray said pointing his gun at her before pulling the trigger**

* * *

Huck dropped the glass of water he was drinking when he heard Quinn let out a bloodcurdling scream from upstairs causing him to run up the stairs towards their bedroom where he found her sitting up in bed sweating excessively and panting heavily  
"What happened?" Huck asked pulling her close

"My baby. My baby." Quinn said climbing out of bed running to the nursery picking up her daughter holding her close as she sobbed, "My sweet, sweet baby." She said rocking backwards and forwards on the floor with Haley in her arms

"Quinn, what happened? Why did you scream?" He asked walking closer to her

"It's not important. All that matters is your here and my baby's still alive." She said closing her eyes

"Unless you tell me what your dream was about it's going to continue to scare you." He told her kneeling next to her

"I told you it wasn't..." She stopped mid-sentence when she heard the door bell ring downstairs, "Who is that?" She said protectively pulling Haley closer

"It's Olivia she said she was coming over remember?" Huck asked her

"Yeah. I do now." Quinn responded standing up following Huck down the stairs to the front door

"Hey party people." Olivia said when they opened the door

"Hey." Quinn said as Olivia and Harrison walked in

"And hello to you little angel." Olivia said taking Haley out of Quinn's arms, "She is so precious and look she opened her eyes. Awww look at them." Olivia said staring down at her

"You never saw her with her eyes open?" Quinn asked

"No." Olivia responded

"Okay enough holding her it's time for Haley to bond with her favorite uncle." Harrison said taking Haley from Olivia, "Hello there little one. I can't wait to for you to grow up so we can go to football games, basketball games, and we can go to the LA Dodgers baseball games." He told Haley as if she could talk back and he frowned when she yawned and closed her eyes

"You're boring her Harrison." Huck teased just as the door bell rang again and this time it was Abby again

"Abby what are you doing here again?" Quinn asked surprised to see her twice in one day

"Remember what we talked about earlier? Taht's why I'm back here." Abby said

"Oh that. Huck I'll be right back." Quinn said stepping outside with Abby, "Did you buy a pregnancy test?" She asked

"Yeah but everyone's in there." Abby responded

"We can go upstairs to the bathroom in our bedroom to take it." Quinn told her

"Okay let's do that." Abby said as Quinn opened the door going back inside

"Hey Abs what are you here?" Huck asked, Quinn glanced over at her and noticed her hesitance and decided to answer for her

"Abby asked to borrow one of my dresses for her date night with David." Quinn said hoping he would drop it

"Oh that's cool." Huck said turning around to finish talking to Harrison

Quinn lead Abby up the stairs towards she and Hucks bedroom so Abby could take the pregnancy test without anyone knowing

"Are you ready?" Quinn asked Abby who looked nervous

"Yeah sure." Abby responded going into the bathroom with the test in her hand. Quinn sat down on the bed and waited for Abby to come back out and when she did she looked nervous

"How did you feel when you took your pregnancy test?" Abby asked sitting down next to Quinn

"Nerve wrecking. I was so nervous that I couldn't go check the pregnancy test. Huck did it for me and he took me in he was so excited when he found out I was pregnant that he started buying baby clothes, bibs, bottles, and pacifiers. I didn't want him to take care of me and Haley because he wasn't her father but he stepped up to plate and took care of us and he bought this beautiful house for us to raise a family and I am grateful for that." Quinn told her as they both cried silently

"I want what you have. I want a family that I can call my own. A family that I can hug and kiss goodnight. I want to be a mother and hold my baby. I want what you have." Abby said as tears slid down her face, "I feel so alone." She said

"We need to check your test." Quinn said pulling Abby up off the bed guiding her to the bathroom where the test was laying on the sink

"What is it suppose to say?" Abby asked picking it up

"Two lines for yes and one line for no." Quinn told her

"Oh God. I'm pregnant." Abby said sinking to the floor, "David is going to let me go. Everyone's going to let me go and leave me alone to raise my child by myself." She said as tears slid down her. Abby looked up as Quinn sat down next to her wrapping her arms around her

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_  
_**When I said, "I'll never let you go"**_  
_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_  
_**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**_  
_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
_**The sun is going down**_  
_**You'll be alright**_  
_**No one can hurt you now**_  
_**Come morning light**_  
_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

Abby listened closely as Quinn sang softly to her

_**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,**_  
_**Everything's on fire**_  
_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_  
_**Hold on to this lullaby**_  
_**Even when music's gone**_  
_**Gone**_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
_**The sun is going down**_  
_**You'll be alright**_  
_**No one can hurt you now**_  
_**Come morning light**_  
_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_  
_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_  
_**La La (La La)**_  
_**La La (La La)**_  
_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_  
_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_  
_**La La (La La)**_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
_**You'll be alright**_  
_**Come morning light,**_  
_**You and I'll be safe and sound...**_

_**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**_

Abby sniffed lightly when Quinn stopped singing to her and looked up at her

"Thank you, Quinn for everything you have done for me. Even after I treated you lika criminal. Thank you." Abby said as she pushed herself up off the floor

"Your welcome." Quinn said pushing herself off the floor as well

"Now can I really borrow one of your dresses?"

* * *

Five hours later Huck was taking a shower while Quinn sat on the floor outside the glass doors

"Hey Huck can Haley sleep with us tonight?" Quinn asked him

"No." Huck responded before wiping the fog from the glass to look down at her, "Why?" He asked

"I just wanted her closer." She told him as she looked at her phone and saw a text from Abby and when she opened it she smiled at what the text read

"Well one of us could roll over and smother her so we'll move her crib in instead." He told her turning the water off  
"I told David I was pregnant and he shouted it to the whole restaurant. He's so happy. :)" was what the text said

"What are you smiling about?" Quinn heard Huck asked and when she looked up he was out of the shower wrapped in a towel

"Nothing." Quinn said standing up walking out of the bathroom to go get Haley from her nursery and when she walked in Haley was staring up at the ceiling while kicking her little legs while making cooing sounds, "Hello beautiful." She said picking her up before walking back to there bedroom and when she walked in Huck was going through her phone, "What are you doing?!" She shouted placing Haley on the bed before going over to him snatching her phone out of his hand

"I was checking your phone. Abby's pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked

"It wasn't my secret to tell. And it damn sure wasn't YOUR place to go through MY phone that I pay for." She said picking Haley back up walking out of the room once again

"Where are you going?" He asked following her

"Downstairs to feed my daughter." Quinn said walking down the steps

"Why didn't you feed her up here?" Huck asked her frowning

"Because next you'll be going throuh my bra's making sure I fed her." She said sitting down on the couch

"I was just curious about what you were smiling about." He told her standing at the back of the couch

"So you went through my phone? Do you know that makes me think you don't trust me?" She asked as she fed Haley

"I do trust you though." He said sitting next to her

"Yeah sure." Quinn said sighing

"Okay, I'll leave you alone." Huck said walking back upstairs

3 hours later Quinn was asleep on the couch with Haley in her arms when Huck came back down. He took Haley out of her arms before turning around walking back up the stairs to put Haley in her crib which was now in their bedroom and then he walked back down the stairs to retrieve Quinn who was still asleep. Huck sighed as he ventured back up the stairs with Quinn in his arms, he knew he shouldn't have gone through Quinn's phone but he was just curious although curiosity did kill the cat

"Huck?" Quinn whispered as she opened her eyes to look at him

"I'm right here." Huck said as he laid her on the bed

"I'm sorry for getting mad." She said as he covered her up with the blanket

"I'm sorry for going through your phone." He said as he laid down next to her

"I love you." She said as she closed her eyes

"I love you more." He said wrapping his arms around her tightly

"Two more weeks." Quinn said

"Two more weeks til what?" Huck asked confused

"Two more weeks until we can have sex again." She said rolling over on her side

"Two more weeks." He responded pulling her closer

* * *

The next morning when Huck woke up he heard pots and pans clinking together downstairs and knew Quinn was cooking and when he got up he looked in Haley's crib and saw she was gone as well so he walked downstairs stopping short when he saw Quinn bouncing a wide awake Haley in her arms while stirring something up on the stove

"Morning." Huck said walking up beside her

"Morning. Can you take her for a minute please." Quinn said placing Haley in Huck's arms

"What are you making?" He asked grimacing when Haley scratched his face

"Grits." She said

"I love grits." He said sitting down at the table

"I know you do. That's why I'm making it." She said smiling at him

* * *

Author's Note- Did Huck have the right to go through Quinn's phone? Or did he invade her personal space? And Abigail Whelan is pregnant. Thanks to me.

snuggy29- Thanks for your review. I wanted Quinn's father to do what he did on accident so I made it as if he was drunk. B613 needs to get rid of Charlie ASAP so Quinn can go home and be with Huck.


	23. Insecurity

Insecurity

* * *

1 hour later Huck, Quinn, and Haley were sitting downstairs on the couch watching TV when Quinn got up and walked over to the refrigerator  
"Huck we need to go grocery shopping. Again." Quinn said as she stood by the fridge

"Again? We just went a month and a half ago." Huck said getting up walking over to her

"I was pregnant so I ate everything." She told him as Haley gave her hair a hard tug, "Ow Haley!" She said pulling her hair from Haley's hand

"You ate everything alright. Including the relish and the strawberries." He said closing the refrigerator

"Hey don't blame me, blame my cravings. My body was telling that strawberries and relish tasted good together." She said bouncing Haley in her arms

"And did it?" He asked

"Yeah." Quinn said walking past him up the stairs

"Where are you going?" Huck asked following her

"To get dressed." She said laying Haley on the bed then putting pillows around her so she wouldn't roll and fall then she walked over to the closet pulling out her jeans and T-shirt before walking into the bathroom to put her clothes on

"Your mommy is a piece of work. We had to go shopping twice a week when she had you in her belly." He said picking Haley up, "But I was okay with it because it meant taking care of you and making sure you grew nice and healthy." He said walking into her nursery, "So what do want to put on little one." He said pulling out her little jeans and a shirt that said "Daddy's Little Girl"

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked as she walked in

"Changing her diaper. Dear Lord." Huck said, gagging as the smell of Haley's stinky diaper traveled up his nostrils

"Do you want me to get that?" She asked knowing how dads had a hard time changing diapers

"No, no. I got it although it does smell really, really bad. God Haley what did you eat?" He asked as he removed the diaper

"It's her new formula." She told frowning slightly as the smell drifted up her nostrils as well

"Why do you give it to her?" He asked

"To help prevent her from throwing up every time I feed her." Quinn said walking closer to him

"Next time I change her I'm putting on a gas mask." Huck said as he put Haley's diaper on her before putting her pants on her as well then her shirt

"Boy can I wait til we have our next child." She muttered under breath as she walked out the room

45 minutes later Huck, Quinn, and Haley pulled up outside the store and when Quinn got out of the car she got Haley's car seat from it's base and placed it on the shopping cart  
"Did I do this right?" Quinn asked Huck

"Yeah I think so." Huck told her guiding her inside the store, "So what do we need?" He asked her

"Well, Haley needs more formula. I need some stuff to so... Maybe we should split up." She reccommended

"Yeah we should." He agreed leaning down pressing a light kiss against her lips before walking away in another direction

Quinn turned and walked towards the baby aisle to get Haley some formula and when she got there a woman walked up beside her

"Hello miss may I how old your baby is?" the woman asked

"She's a month old." Quinn told the woman

"A month? It's a little early to be pregnant again isn't it?" the woman asked Quinn

"Pregnant? I haven't had sex with my fiance in a whole month!" Quinn exclaimed

"Oh well your stomach was swollen so I just assumed..."

"You should probably get your goddamn story right before you start making assumptions." Quinn told the woman grabbing Haley's formula from the shelf, "And just because your all skinny like a stick figure does mean you look better than me cause underneath all this left over baby weight is NOTHING but sex appeal." Quinn told woman before walking away she walked down the aisle where the tampons were and sighed, she knew she looked a little heavy but didn't expect anyone to say something to her about it. Quinn jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder and when turned around she saw Huck standing there

"So I got everything I think we need and... What's wrong?" Huck asked her noticing the look on her face

"Nothing." Quinn lied

"Yes it is. Your eyes are red along with your nose and cheeks which means your either angry or sad. Which one is it?" He asked her

"Both. I was getting Haley's formula and this woman walked up, asked how old she was and when I told her how old she was, she insulted my weight." She admitted looking down at the floor

"Do you want me to torture her?" He asked her seriously

"Huck! No, no torture and no physical harm what so ever." She told him

"Are you sure?" Huck asked her

"Positive. Let's go pay for this stuff." Quinn said, "Someone's getting cranky." She said referring to Haley who was starting to whine

30 minutes later Huck and Quinn were walking back into the house with Haley who was crying her pretty little eyes out from her dirty diaper and hunger  
"I never heard her cry like this before." Huck said sitting the bags in the counter

"She's hungry, Huck." Quinn said walking up the staairs to change Haley's diaper

"Do you want me to change her?" He asked following her up the stairs

"If you want." She told him placing Haley in his arms

"You should go change out of your clothes and put on something comfortable." He said walking into the nursery with Haley

"Okay." She said walking towards the bedroom where she began to remove her clothes and when she was in nothing but her bra and panties she walked over to the mirror and stared at herself in it. As she stared at herself in the mirror she wondered what Huck saw in her, what part of her fat and stretch mark covered body did he see when he looked at her, she felt a tear roll down her cheek as she stared at herself, she felt fat, she felt ugly and unattractive and wondered if Huck lied when he said she was beautiful.

"Hey Haley fell asleep so I left her in... Are you okay?" Huck asked as he walked up behind her noticing the tears streaming down her face

"I don't know anymore." Quinn said continuing to stare at herself in the mirror

"What's wrong?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist

"I feel like... Never mind." She said pulling away before walking over to the dresser pulling out her pajamas

"What is wrong with you, Quinn? Lately you won't even let me touch you like I used to." He said walking up behind her

"I don't feel good enough for you anymore. I feel like you're not attracted to me. I feel insecure in my own skin and I don't know what to do about it." She finally gave in and instead of giving her a response he kissed her pushing her back onto the bed pinning her to it

"You... are... so... beautiful." Huck said in between kisses, "So smart... so sexy... so perfect." He said continuing to kiss her soft lips before moving one of his hands down her already heated body to her barely there panties, slipping them to the side before inserting one of his thick fingers inside of her dripping wetness causing her back arch slightly

"Huck..." Quinn said breathlessly as he buried his face into her sensitive neck, her back arched further as he slid his second finger inside of her nearly sending her over the edge at that moment as his fingers moved in and out of her heated center. After a few more minutes of his ministrations he inserted his third finger and that was what sent her over the edge, her body went limp in his arms as her body continued to tremor from the intensity of her orgasm

A few hours later Quinn woke up alone in the bedroom she shared with Huck, as she sat up she notice a note resting on the pillow and frowned as she picked it up and read it. The note was from Huck letting her know he went into the office to pick up some files from Olivia and with that note was a single white rose. She smiled as she raised it to her nose, she jumped when she heard the door slam downstairs and her fear only got worse as the footsteps came up the stairs then went into Haley's nursery where she was sleeping so she reached over into the nightstand pulling out Huck's gun he kept hidden from her because she thought he was a robber one night and then climbed out of bed to catch the intruder, as she rounded the corner she could hear the person whispering to Haley  
"FREEZE!" Quinn shouted at the person jumping into the room

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! It's just me!" Huck said raising his hands above his head

"Huck? I thought you were at work." She said lowering the gun

"I was but that was like two hours ago." He said walking over to her

"Well I didn't know that." She said frowning

"I thought I hid this from you." He said taking the gun out of her hand

"You did but I found it the other day since you took mines from me." Quinn said

"To prevent you from almost shooting me again and how are you suppose to be serious wearing my underwear and a Incredible Hulk T-shirt?" Huck asked

"I don't know." She said looking down at her pajamas

"Let's get back in bed little one." He said about to guide her out of the room when Haley started crying

"Well that mood is ruined." She said walking to her crib picking her up, "And I'm not little, I'm not a size zero, I have a figure, I have a butt so I am not little." She said walking past him out of the room to feed Haley

"I already know you have a nice butt." He said following her out of the nursery

Huck sat on the bed patting Haley's back trying to get her to burp and when she did it was loud, so loud that Quinn peaked her head out of the bathroom to see what the noise was

"Was that you?" Quinn asked

"No That was Haley." Huck said continuing to pat Haley's back to get her to burp for the second time

"Well that was a loud burp." She said walking over to them

"Yeah. What are you doing?" He asked as she walked to the drawers

"Taking a bath." She said pulling out her other pajamas

"Okay." He said holding Haley close as she began cry again. He watched as Quinn walked into the bathroom and sighed he missed taking long, hot baths with her like they used to when she was pregnant although he didn't regret Haley being born so soon because he got the chance to hold her in his arms. When Haley didn't stop crying he got up and walked into the bathroom where Quinn was relaxing

"Hey buddy." Huck said

"Hey. Is she okay?" Quinn asked noticing Haley in his arms

"She was crying." He told her

"Let me hold her." She said scooting up in the water

"I have to take her clothes off first." He said starting to remove Haley's clothes from her tiny body before handing her to Quinn who held her tightly as she tried to silence her daughter as she cried, "She'll stop eventually." He said kneeling down next to the tub

"Yeah. My sweet baby." She said kissing her forehead

* * *

Author's Note- Another chapter on Scandal Thursday. I feel like they should make it a holiday.

snuggy29- Thanks for your review and I agree about shows ending in May.


	24. Chapter 25

To all my readers I am apologizing for plagiarisming ParadoxEquation's story. So I hope you all forgive and I will remove the chapter as well. my friend writes fan fiction for

Scandal and I got the names mixed up.


	25. Making Love Again

**Disclaimer- the sex scene in my story belongs to the talented author that goes by ParadoxEquation**

* * *

Making Love Again

* * *

4 hours later Huck and Quinn were laying in bed watching TV when their house phone started ringing on the nightstand so Quinn rolled over and answered

"Hello?" Quinn said into the phone

"Hello beautiful." The person said on the other side

"Dad? Why are you calling my house?" Quinn asked him sitting up in the bed

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Ray said

"I'm fine." Quinn told him

"Okay. Listen baby girl, I want to apologize for what I did the other day. You know how I pulled you down the stairs by your hair." Ray said as he drove down the street

"It's fine I guess but why did you do it?" Quinn asked him

"I was drunk. I was trying to drown myself in my sorrows drink after drink. I felt bad for not being happy when you told me you were engaged and I went to a bar, I got drunk and then I came over to see Haley." Ray explained as he turned off his car, "Is it okay for me to stay at your house tonight? Theresa sent me to stay with you for a while but she said that if you said no I could come hime." Ray said sitting outside their house

"I have to ask, daddy." Quinn told him turning to Huck's sleeping form, "Huck, Huck wake up." She said shaking his shoulder

"What's the matter?" Huck asked sitting up

"Is it okay for my dad to stay here for the night? You can say no if you want." Quinn said

"Yeah sure." He said laying back down before drifting back to sleep

"He said yes." She said into the phone

"Okay. I'm outside your front door." Ray said knocking softly on the door, Quinn climbed out of the bed and walked into Haley's nursery to check on her before walking downstairs to open the door for her father

"Hi baby girl." Ray said as she opened the door

"Hi daddy." Quinn said wrapping her arms around his waist

"I missed you so much." Ray said squeezing her tightly

"I missed you too. Come on let me take you to the guest bedroom." Quinn said guiding him upstairs to the guest bedroom next to their own bedroom

"Quinn?" Huck called out as he walked out of the bedroom

"I'm right here." Quinn said

"Mr. Dwyer, what are you doing here?" Huck asked confused

"Lindsay said you said it was okay for me to stay here for the night." Ray said

"I did?" Huck asked looking at Quinn

"Yeah." Quinn said

"Oh. Well come back to bed." Huck said turning around walking back into the bedroom

"Goodnight daddy." Quinn said walking away

"Good night, Lindsay." Ray said closing his room door

* * *

At 4:38 in the morning Quinn woke up aching. That was the only way she could describe the unmistakable throbbing of desire pounding between her thighs that had pulled her out of her slumber. She squeezed her legs shut, which only served to stoke the fire between her legs, and let out a low groan. It was Sunday morning and she and Huck hadn't been intimate with one another since she gave birth to Haley, and it felt like a lifetime.

She couldn't suppress her frustration, try as she might, and sensing this, Huck had been keeping his distance, working late at the office and even after he had come home. They spoke to one another superficially, neither one of them daring to broach the topic of their problem and chance another blow up. As far as touching was concerned, there was little, aside from chaste pecks on the lips before and after returning from work, in their slumber they always ended up in each other's arms. Neither slept well without the other.

Quinn closed her eyes and exhaled, quietly reveling in the heat emanating from his palm resting beneath the cuff of her breasts, the soft hum of his labored breathing in her ear and the feeling of his morning wood pressed against her ass. She placed her hand over his and slid it upwards, so that he was fully cupping her breast, the rough skin of his palm grazing her sensitive nipples and sending a surge of electricity to her core.

Huck grumbled lightly in his sleep, his body spooning hers more conscientiously and pulling her into him. Quinn wound her hips against his hardness and a light moan escaped her lips involuntarily when she felt him beginning to stir back against her, his thumb running along the stiff peaks of her nipples that felt especially sensitive.

"Ohh," she purred, surprised at the unexpected sensation of Huck's teeth grazing the nape of her neck until her reached the lobe of her ear, sending a shiver up her spine. It had been too long and she craved his touch.

"You hot for me, baby?" Huck asked, pinching her nipples between the pads of his fingers. Quinn nodded, unable to verbalize at the moment. "Go ahead, touch it," he urged giving her permission to touch what was his and give herself some relief as he tortured her breasts with his palms and her neck with his teeth.

Quinn dipped her fingers into her underwear and touched herself, inserting one finger tentatively and then another. She pumped her digit in and out, delicately at first and then more powerfully, relishing in the delightful sensation although her hands were no match for Huck's stronger ones.

Huck took one hand from her breast and grasped her throat, tipping her head back to face him and devouring her lips. He reached down and removed her hand from her underwear and replaced it with his own. Quinn saw stars as he began caressing her from the inside out. Somehow, every time he touched her it felt like the first time and she found herself begging him not to stop.

Huck swallowed her whimpers and pleas with his mouth, forcing his tongue between her soft lips as he squeezed her clit mercilessly. Quinn raked her fingers down his back and kissed him back with fervor.

"Turn over, baby," Huck mumbled against her lips. Quinn did as she was told, smiling as she gazed in his eyes which were steely gray this morning. She threw one leg over his midsection and traced his jaw until she reached his lips.

"Hi," she whispered, almost in a trance.

"Morning, beautiful," Huck whispered back, drawing her finger into his mouth. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste of her, and Olivia began nibbling at his lower lip before slipping her tongue into the wet hollow of his mouth.

Huck pulled the sheets back and tugged her underwear down as he pulled her on top of him, their tongues still dueling. Quinn broke their kiss hastily and began licking at his neck and then his collar bone before gently biting at his nipples as she slipped his cock out of his boxers and stroked his length. She let her tongue drag over his treasure trail, teasing the sensitive hairs with her lips before devouring his hardness.

Huck sucked in the air audibly and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He cascaded his fingertips over her scalp before grabbing a hand full of her hair to steady himself.

"Shit, baby," he groaned as she bobbed her head back and forth forcefully, taking him all the way into the back of her throat and letting him free with the pop of her lips. Huck clasped onto her neck as he felt his toes curl and slid his hand onto her shoulders as leverage to bring her face up to his. He loved the warm, wet vacuum of her lips, but he needed to feel her inner warmth.

"Quinnie," he moaned as she stopped and climbed back up his body, her nipples scraping against her chest as she coated his shaft with her slippery wetness.

"Yes baby," she answered seductively.

"Stop teasing me," he demanded, squeezing her ass with both hands.

She giggled mischievously, "I am not teasing you."

He bit her bottom lip, "Yes the hell you are."

"I don't want to tease you, I want to please you, Huck." she confessed, staring into his eyes.

"Ride me, right now." Huck commanded, his eyes dangerously dark with desire.

"Anything you want," she conceded coquettishly as she grabbed onto his length and sat on it, taking him all in slowly until she felt him fill her all the way up. He was so thick and long and deep that Quinn could swear she felt him all the way in her ribs. Intoxicated by the feeling of their union, she locked one hand with his against the sheets.

Huck used his free hand to grip her hips and help set the pace, her hips moving rhythmically on his cock, bringing him the most immense pleasure. He watched her through hooded eyes, her perky breasts bouncing, her mouth forming a silent 'o', her curls tousled and jostling about her shoulders. Huck took a mental snapshot, never wanting to forget this moment. His Quinnie was absolutely breathtaking in the moment of passion.

Huck slid his arms beneath her shoulders and leaned her down closer to him, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest as her hips swiveled up and down on his shaft. Quinn swung one arm around his neck to bring him closer, leaving soft butterfly kisses along his jaw and chin until she reached his lips. He could feel her heart beating rapidly against his skin, in sync with his. She kissed him sweetly and Huck closed his eyes and let out a guttural growl as she used her inner muscles to massage him and push him toward his precipice.

Wanting to savor the moment, Huck used his arms beneath her shoulders as leverage to flip them over so that she was underneath him. He threw her leg over his shoulder and kissed her knee before rejoining their hands. Fingers locked and raised above her head, Huck plunged into her soaking folds.

He stared into her eyes as he moved inside of her, so thankful for this moment. He had missed this, being so close, so connected with her after so many weeks lacking intimacy. Huck kept his strokes measured and deliberate as he watched himself move in and out of her. His thumb grazed her clit and her body trembled beneath him and he could feel the reverberation of her orgasm thunder against his cock.

"Faster." she purred against his lips and Huck gained a burst of energy, thrusting into her passionately and with everything he had before releasing his seed deep within her. Huck collapsed on top of Quinn with a huff and she held onto his shoulders, keeping him close.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"No, you're perfect." she whispered back, kissing his hand that was still entwined with hers. They laid there for a full minute, unmoving, just listening to the sound of each other's heartbeat and labored breathing. Huck began to drift off to sleep on top of Quinn pressing his full weight into her much smaller body but she didn't care because it meant she could feel every inch of his body. Quinn began to drift off herself and sighed she always thought Huck was the one for her and now she had no doubt he was the one.

* * *

The next morning Ray woke up and sighed he had been stuck in his room listening to the sounds of his daughter and soon to be son-in-law make love all night bu he was okay with it because it meant she was happy and in love. He climbed out of bed before going into Haley's nursery where she was wide awake kicking her little legs

"Hi baby. Look at how beautiful you are. Looking more and more like your mommy everyday." Ray said standing over her when a horrible stench traveled up his nose, "Is that you little girl? Man what does Lindsay feed you." Ray said changing her diaper before picking her up and walking downstairs

"Morning daddy." Quinn said when he walked down the stairs

"Morning angel." Ray said sitting down next to her

"She wasn't awake when I went to check on her." Quinn said referring to Haley

"Was that before or after you and your fiance kept me up all night?" Ray asked

"Oh my gosh, daddy! I'm so sorry about that. You see it's been almost seven weeks since Huck and I have been intimate since I had Haley so I we just got carried away." Quinn said trying to explain herself

"It's fine baby. I'd be worried if he didn't have you screaming for God in the middle of the night. Six times in one night is pretty impressive. He must be packing some serious heat under there." Ray said watching as a deep red blush covered his daughter's cheeks and laughed

"Morning everyone." Huck said walking down the stairs

"Morning." Ray said turning to look at him

"Why does Quinn look like she's been in a deep freezer?" Huck asked noticing how her face looked a little blue

"Well SHE hasn't been in anything deep. But something has been REALLY deep inside of her." Ray said enjoying teasing them

"Uh... Well... I... We... Haley's hungry." Huck said taking her from Ray before retreating back up the stairs

"Yeah I got stuff to do as well. You should be getting back to your lovely wife Theresa anyway." Quinn said ushering him out of the house, "Oh and here's your breakfast." She said shoving a bag into his hand before slamming the door in his face before walking up the stairs where Huck was feeding Haley her bottle, "No more sex in this house when my father is here." She told him

"I agree." Huck said bouncing Haley in his arms

* * *

Author's Note- Shonda Rhymes ruined me more than B613 ruined Huck when I found out it was only 18 episodes this season but we can't all ways get what we want can we?

snugy29- Huck and Quinn "knocking boots" as you say was freaking HOT! But where was Charlie? Where was he while Huck and Quinn were humping like two horny rabbits?


	26. Chapter 26

First Physical Fight

Huck sighed as he placed Haley in her crib smiling as she yawned and closed her hazel colored eyes that also had a bit of blue in them that she inherited from Quinn who's eyes changed colors all the time, one day they were brown then the other they were hazel and then they were sometimes green and he liked that. Huck turned and walked out of the room to look for Quinn who had been quiet all day since her father left and when he found her she was on her hands and knees obviously looking for something underneath of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Huck asked her

"Looking for my slippers." Quinn said lifting her head up

"Which one, the one with the little bunnies on it or the one with the rabbit ears?" He asked

"Either or." She said getting up off the floor, she stared up at him as he walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her, "What are you doing?" She asked

"I love you so much." He whispered against her neck before running his tongue along the pounding pulse there

"I love you, too." She said moaning when he found her sweet spot located just under her jaw line

"I'll be back in few." Huck said pulling away from her

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked

"Just out for a few." He responded grabbing his shoes

"Okay." She said as he walked out of the room only to come back a few seconds later

"I love you." He said again

"I love you, too." She said back as he walked away from her

Huck sighed as he walked into the dog pound for the dog Quinn always wanted since they first got together, as he walked in he spotted the cutest Golden Retriever in a cage and knew that was the one

"Hello sir my name is Penelope, may I help you?" Penelope asked walking up to him

"Yeah. I was interested in that Golden Retriever over there." Huck told her pointing to the dog

"Oh yes, that's a 9 week old female Golden Retriever." Penelope told him walking over to the cage

"Does she have a name?" Huck asked

"No, we just call her Baby." Penelope told him

"My two little one's are going to love her." Huck said smiling

"Aw how old is are your daughters?" Penelope asked

"Oh no I just have one daughter she's almost 2 months. The other one I call little one is my fiance, she's 32." Huck said

"Okay. So will you like to take Baby home with you?" Penelope asked

"Yes." Huck said

"Let's sign some paper work." Penelope said smiling

Huck felt good about himself as he drove up the street to his home with the little puppy in the back of the car in a cage, he hoped Quinn would like the puppy and he hoped he'd get a nice reward for buying her.

"Quinn I'm home!" Huck called out walking in with the dog in his work bag

"Hey I'm glad your here." Quinn said walking downstairs

"I missed you." He said leaning down to kiss her

"I missed you, too. Where did you go?" She asked him pulling away

"I got you a present." He said, "Close your eyes." He ordered

"Okay." She said closing them tightly

"Okay open them." Huck said holding the puppy in her face

"Oh God. You bought a puppy." Quinn said taking the puppy from him

"What do you want to name her?" He said

"I don't know. Let's just call her Baby for now." She said

"Why Baby?" He asked already knowing the answer

"Because I like the name." She said

"Yet you cried when you found out I didn't name Haley but instead called her Baby Girl." Huck teased her

"It was my hormones." Quinn said putting Baby on the floor before going upstairs to get Haley who was now crying

"Excuses, excuses." He said following her with Baby right behind him

3 hours later Quinn was downstairs playing with Baby while Huck watched her from afar with Haley in his arms staring up at him

"Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl? You're a good girl, Baby." Quinn said as she rolled happily on the floor with the little puppy unaware that Huck was watching her until Haley started crying which scared Quinn, "What are you doing? Spying on me?" She asked playfully

"Maybe." Huck said trying to sooth Haley

"Her diaper rash must be bothering her again." She said taking Haley out of his arms

"If someone didn't leave her diaper on for so long she wouldn't have one." He said playfully

"Are you saying I don't take good care of our daughter? Because if you are I'm letting you know I will shut that down right now." She said not realizing the humor in his voice

"No I'm not saying you don't take good care of our daughter. I know you do your best." He said trying to cool her demeanor

"Okay but don't accuse me of leaving her diaper on her too long on purpose because I didn't. We were in the car half way here and I couldn't change her with the car moving." Quinn said slightly offended by his accusations

"I wasn't accusing you of anything I was just joking with you. Can't you take a joke for once?" Huck asked slightly raising his voice

"No I won't take a joke because I'm sick and tired of them. You don't know how they make me feel!" She yelled back before walking up the stairs to put Haley in her nursery before their argument got to bad and she'd be at the center of it.

"You're right I don't know how they make you feel but you should probably know only babies can't take jokes." He said following her as she put Haley in her crib before walking back out towards their bedroom

"Well I'm not a baby. I'm fully grown 32 year old WOMAN and I will not let YOU or ANY other man or women talk to me like I'm a child." She said grabbing one of her bags

"32? I thought you were 3 with the way your acting." He said which only made the fire inside her body blow up

"A 3 year old wouldn't go work good ol' Saint Olivia Pope for who cares how many years, a 3 year old wouldn't get her teeth pulled out by someone she thought was her friend, a 3 year old wouldn't get abused by her boyfriend for 2 months, a 3 year old wouldn't go back to the same psyhchotic person who hurt them in the first place, a 3 year old wouldn't give birth to a baby at 6 months, and a 3 year old damn sure wouldn't be engaged and planning a family with the most insensitive person in the world. Which is you." Quinn said grabbing her clothes out of the closet throwing them into the bag

"Where do you think you're going?" Huck asked her

"I'm leaving. I don't have time to argue with you all night." She said plscing her clothed in her bag

"You're not going anywhere." He said walking up behind her

"And who's going to stop me? Since your so good at raising Haley she can stay here with you." She said turning to face him before walking out of the room to the stairs where he caught her by her arm

"I'm not going to let you leave." He said holding her arm tightly

"Get your hands off of me." Quinn said trying to pull her arm out of his grasp which she finally succedded in when she broke free only for her to fall backwards down the stairs

"Oh God. I'm so sorry, Quinn. Are you okay?" Huck asked rushing to her side and when she rolled over she had a busted lip, a cut under her right eye, and a bloody nose

"Get away from me." She said pushing herself backwards to get as far away from him as possible

"I didn't mean to. Come here." He said trying to get ahold of her

"No." She said continuing to scoot away from him until her back hit the wall behind her

"Just relax. Just relax." He told her pulling her close attempting to calm her down

"You promised me that you would never ever hurt me again. You lied to me." Quinn said as sobbed into his shoulder

"I didn't mean to, Quinny. I swear I didn't mean to. Please don't go. Please stay." Huck pleaded squeezing her tightly as tears of his own streamed down his face from the monster he knew he was starting to become

"Promise me it won't happen again. You have to say it if you want me to stay. Say it." She demanded

"I promise it won't happen again. Never ever again." He promised kissing her hair as they held each other on the floor and then their puppy came running into the room and started jumping on them which made everything alright for the moment

Huck sighed as he walked around the house searching for Quinn who he hasn't seen since earlier when she fell down the stairs, he stopped when he heard the piano he installed in their house especially for her playing and the sound of Quinn's voice following each note

_**I know I can't take one more step towards you**_  
_**'Cause all that's waiting is regret**_  
_**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**_  
_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

_**I learned to live half alive**_  
_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**So don't come back for me**_  
_**Who do you think you are?**_

Huck walked down the stairs towards the basement to see if Quinn was there and when he got down there she was sitting at the piano singing her precious heart out

_**I hear you're asking all around**_  
_**If I am anywhere to be found**_  
_**But I have grown too strong**_  
_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

_**And I've learned to live half alive**_  
_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**So don't come back for me**_  
_**Who do you think you are?**_

Quinn continued to hit the keys of the piano unaware of Huck's presence in the background watching her

_**And it took so long just to feel alright**_  
_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_  
_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**_  
_**'Cause you broke all your promises**_  
_**And now you're back**_  
_**You don't get to get me back**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**So don't come back for me**_  
_**Don't come back at all**_

Huck sighed as he realized he was singing about him and what he did to her before, he turned and walked up the stairs to prepare the couch for where he knew he would be sleeping tonight

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**Tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**Don't come back for me**_  
_**Don't come back at all**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

Quinn sighed as she pushed away from the piano, she got up and walked up the stairs to get ready for bed and when she got up there she saw Huck sleeping peacefully on the couch, she sighed as she realized there will be some distance between the two of them but was okay with it if it meant healing there broken relationship

* * *

Quinn woke up in bed alone and sighed, she didn't want to be alone tonight she wanted Huck next to her so he could wrap his arms around her tightly so he could comfort her when she had nightmares. She got up and walked down stairs to get Huck to come back upstairs with her

"Huck, Huck wake up." Quinn said shaking his shoulder

"What?" Huck said as he sat up on the couch confused

"Come to bed." She said pulling him up

"I thought you wanted me to sleep down here on the couch." He said getting up to follow her up the stairs to their bedroom

"No, I wanted you up here, in our bed, that we share together." She said pulling him down into the bed with her

"I'm sorry." He said pulling her closely

"For?" Quinn asked

"Everything." Huck responded closing his eyes before drifting off to sleep

The next morning Huck and Quinn woke up to the sound of Haley crying loudly in her nursery which Quinn didn't understand because she had just fed an changed her only three hours ago

"What's wrong with her?" Huck asked Quinn sitting up frowning

"I don't know." Quinn said reaching into the nightstand and pulled out her gun she got back from Huck the other day before climbing out of bed to go see what was wrong with Haley

"Hey don't go alone." He said grabbing his gun as well before following her. As they rounded the corner they could see the silhouette of who ever was in their house on the wall

"FREEZE!" They yelled out together

"Don't shoot, don't shoot, it's just me and I have a baby inside of my uterus so please don't shoot." Abby said getting down on her knees

"Abby? How did you get in here?" Huck asked lowering his gun along with Quinn

"Quinn gave me a emergency key." Abby said getting up of the floor with the help of Huck

"For emergencies only. Not to sneak in while we're sleeping." Quinn told her

"This was a emergency. I wanted to see Haley." Abby said looking down at the now silent baby girl

"How long have you been here?" Quinn asked guiding Abby out of the room

"About two hours and forty five minutes. Which means I should get going before David starts getting worried. See ya tomorrow." Abby said waving as she left the house

"June." Quinn blurted out suddenly

"What?" Huck asked confused

"That's the month I want to get married." She said

"That's two month from now though." He told her

"I know. The sooner the better." She said leaning up to kiss him

"We have to start booking halls, you have to start looking for a dress and start picking bridesmaids plus your made of honor, and I have to start looking tux and picking my groomsman." He said squueezing her tightly

"Yeah we do." Quinn said

* * *

Author's Note- What should Huck and Quinn's puppy's name be? And what date in June should they get married on? Let me know guys; Song in this chapter: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri

snuggy29- Thanks for you review and wasn't lst nights episode crazy?!

ScandalFanatic and kbolinger- Thank you guys for letting me know about the plagiarism of my last update and I hope you guys keep reading


	27. Chapter 27

Shocking and Life Changing News

* * *

Quinn walked into the laundry room and sighed, she still had a slight headache from when she fell down the stairs but knew it wasn't a concussion and if it was she would have been knocked unconscious. She sighed again as she began to load the clothes into the washer separating the dark clothes from the white when her phone started ringing in the back pocket of her jeans

"Hello." Quinn said when she answered

"Hey Quinnie Pooh." Abby said back

"Hey Abs, what's up?" Quinn asked as she closed the washer door

"I didn't want to say anything around Huck but where did those marks on your face come from?" Abby asked as she sat in her office

"I fell down the stairs last night. When Huck and I were fighting." Quinn said walking out of the laundry room to check on Haley who was laying on the bed upstairs

"Quinn you don't have to lie to me. If Huck hit you, you can tell me." Abby said

"He didn't hit me Abby. I swear on my mother's grave." Quinn said smiling as Harley came running into the room sliding on the hardwood floors with her nails being so long

"Okay if you say so." Abby said rubbing her expanding belly, "I'm gonna call you back later." She said as Olivia walked into her office with a hand full of files

"Okay." Quinn said hanging up just as Huck walked in

"Hey." Huck said when he saw her

"Hey." She responded picking Haley up off the bed, "I told you to watch her." She told him

"I was wathcing her. I went to get her favorite bunny rabbit." He said giving the stuffed rabbit to Quinn

"But you still left her alone. What if she was to roll over and fall, then what would we do?" She asked sitting down on the bed

"I don't know." He said sitting down next to her

"My point exactly." Quinn said rocking Haley backwards and forwards trying to get her to sleep

"How's your back?" Huck asked

"Still a little sore." She responded standing up to put a sleeping Haley in her nursery

"I'll give you a full body massage if... Notice the if in my sentence... You make me a sandwich." He said walking up behind her

"Are you serious?" She asked watching as he nodded his head, "I should start making that sandwich now." She said leaving the room quickly

Later on that day Quinn was laying face down on the bed in only her panties as Huck ran his strong yet gentle hands up and down her aching back that was still hurting after she fell down the stairs

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Huck asked as he rested slightly aginst her body evenly distributing his weight so he won't crush tiny body

"Yeah. A little lower." Quinn said sighing as he found just the right spot

"There's a small bruise right here. That may be what's causing the pain." He said running his thumb over the bruise

"May be." She said closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep

* * *

A few hours later Quinn woke up to the feeling of Huck's body pressed against her own, as she tried to move she realized he had fallen asleep on top of her when he was massaging her back

"Huck... Huck wake up." Quinn said trying to move her body which was impossible with his much stronger body aboce hers

"What's the matter?" Huck asked as he opened his eyes

"You're laying on me." She said

"Oh, sorry." He said moving off of her

"Have you checked on Haley recently?" She asked sitting up

"Yeah she was still sleeping." He responded stretching

"Did you change her diaper?" Quinn asked

"Yes I changed her diaper." Huck responded

"Was it smelly?" She asked

"Yes. It was very, very smelly." He said back

"I feel bad for you. And your poor, poor nose." She said laughing as she got out of bed

"Where are you going?" He asked

"To get a glass of water." Quinn said walking out of the room

"I'll get it for you." Huck said getting up to get the glass of water

"Okay." She said walking back to the bed to sit down and wait for Huck to come back

"Here you go." He said handing the glass to her before sitting down next to her

"Thanks." She responded

"I have to tell you something important to our relationship." He said taking her hand in his own

"Okay." Quinn said frowning at his anxiousness

"I did something in past which means I can't exactly remember if we were together or not but I uh, I cheated on you before but it was only once." Huck said surprised by her calmness

"Okay." She said shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly

"Okay? Did you not hear me? I just told you I cheated on you." He said frowning at how calm she seemed to be

"I heard you just fine and I said okay. I'm not upset because you said it was in the past but can you promise me you won't do it again?" She asked

"I promise it won't happen again but why are you so calm?" He asked brushing her hair out of her face

"Because I don't see the use of being upset. I mean you were honest with me and I will be forever thankful for that but everyone has a dirty little secret." Quinn said leaning into his embrace

"Do you have a dirty little secret?" Huck asked holding her closely

"No. Everyone has a dirty little secret except for me." She said sighing

"I love you." He said

"I love you more." She said

"Not possible." He said

"So possible." Quinn said back turning to kiss him which deepened when his hands ran up her shirt to cup her breast. He worshipped her breasts for a long time, so long actually that they must have been aching when he stopped. His fingers came to the button on her jeans. She writhed in anticipation as he slowly peeled the denim down her sexy legs. Her black panties were already damp with her desire as he reached down to touch her through them. He wanted to give her the ultimate pleasure but he wanted to make it last. They had been fighting for eachother for so long and he wanted to make every minute count.

Quinn lifted off the bed as Huck removed the rest of her clothes. His fingers grazed her slit and she bucked on the bed. He gently pressed her down on the mattress and sluiced his fingers into her hot channel. She moaned as he began to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her.

"Hucckkkk…"

He kept up his thrusts until her legs began to tremor – her whole body did in fact. He kept his fingers buried inside her as she came with a loud yelp. He smiled and leaned over and kissed her, his tongue sliding between her waiting lips. She gripped him by the shoulders as they kissed passionately, slowly, their mouths hungry for each other but they were also taking their time, determined not to rush it.

"Your clothes need to come off now," Robin said. "I missed looking at you."

"Right back at you," he said with a cheeky grin. "You have no idea how much. You're even more beautiful now than ever before."

Quinn smiled, her bottom lip trembling a bit. "Thank you, Huck. For everything. For loving me better than anyone ever has. And for taking care of me."

"You've done the same for me, baby," Huck said.

She began to help him out of his clothes and soon he was as bare as she was. Only one barrier remained between them. She lightly grasped him by his manhood and massaged him. He was already hard but only became more so. "You're killing me here," he murmured. "I'm not going to last very long if you keep that up."

Quinn grinned and kept rubbing him, running her fingers under the base of his shaft. She then let go long enough to reach for the dresser beside the bed. She eased the drawer open and found what she was looking for. Her eyes lit with pleasure as she unwrapped the condom and unrolled it. She eased it over his engorged member, sheathing him, and he filled it up to damn near bursting.

He lightly rolled atop her again and he kissed her neck, nibbling on the taut flesh there. He then drove inside of her. It took no time at all for them to find their rhythm – it was just like before, but even better. She began to rock against his body as he thrust in and out of her. She took him inside of her, deeper and deeper. Her hands grazed his balls as he continued to make love to her like never before. She squeezed around him like a silken vice and they cried out in mutual passion as they hit their peak. They sailed down from the absolute heights of pleasure together and he collapsed against her breasts, still buried inside of her.

They were breathing hard as they lay there in potent silence for the longest time. Finally Patrick lifted his head and stared into her eyes. A fresh tear worked down his cheek. "I love you, Quinn. I swear to God… I always will. You're mine forever."

Quinn nodded. "You're mine forever," she echoed him. She kissed his lips gently and before long the kiss was growing in renewed intensity.

They were making love again in no time.

* * *

A few hours later Quinn found herself hovering over the toilet as she threw up her lunch she ate earlier. She had been nauseous for the past few days but knew it was impossible for her to be pregnant with her taking birth control and Huck using condoms. Quinn sighed as she laid on the bathroom floor trying to come up with a idea of why she nauseous besides pregnancy but for some reason that was the only thing that came to mind. As she lay there Huck walked in and saw her laying there and frowned

"Are you sick again?" Huck asked nealing down next to her

"Yeah." Quinn said back

"Do you think your pregnant again?" He asked concerned about her health

"No. We have been very careful. It's impossible. But I should probably call Dr. Maria ." She said getting up

"Your OB/GYN? Why?" He asked helping her up off the floor

"To get some blood work so I can figure out what the hell is wrong with me." She said picking up her phone to call her doctor, "Hello, May I speak to Dr. Maria Johnson please."

* * *

At 6:29 in the evening Huck, Quinn, and Haley were inside the doctor's office waiting for Quinn's doctor to call her back. After 20 minutes of sitting in the office the nurse for the doctor came out and called Quinn back

"Hello Miss Perkins. It is still Miss Perkins, correct?" the nurse asked noticing the ring on Quinn's finger

"Yes. Soon to be Mrs." Quinn said smiling as she sat down on the table

"Okay let's draw some blood so we can run test on you." the nurse said grabbing a needle to take Quinn's blood, "Okay there we go. The doctor will be in soon." the nurse said walking out of the room

"Are you okay?" Huck asked Quinn who looked nervous

"No. But I will be as soon as I figure out what's wrong with me." Quinn responded sighing

"Everything's going to be fine." He said reaching over taking her hand in his

"What if it's not? What if I have cancer or something I mean it runs in my family. What will happen to Haley if I do have cancer?" She asked him looking at Haley who was in her stroller sleeping peacefully

"I'd take you being pregnant over cancer any day. Even when we're like... eighty years old." He said hoping to lift her spirits

"Yeah sure." She said as her doctor walked in

"Hello Miss Perkins soon to be Mrs." Doctor Maria teased her

"Hi." Quinn responded

"And look at the little one getting bigger and bigger everytime I see her." Dr. Maria said referring to Haley, "So I got your results back a few minutes ago and everything came back completely normal." Dr. Maria said sighing

"No STD's?" Quinn asked remembering Huck telling her he cheated on her

"No STD's." Dr. Maria

"Good because I was going to strangle you with my bare hands." Quinn said directly to Huck who actually looked scared of her

* * *

Quinn sighed as she walked into the house with Huck right behind her carrying Haley who was now wide awake and probably wouldn't go back to sleep until midnight

"I think someone needs a diaper change." Huck said as a familiar scent drifted up his nose

"Uh oh." Quinn said before running up the stairs to avoid chaning her diaper

"Quinn I changed her last time." He said chasing her up the stairs

"Can you change her one more time. I have a surprise for you." She called out from the locked bathroom

"This is the last time I'm changing her." He said walking into the nursery to change Haley's diaper, he sighed as he put on the mask he had to hide the smell of her diaper and after he changed her he placed her in her crib while she was falling asleep, "Okay Quinn I changed her where are you?" He called out walking to their bedroom door that was shut

"You can't come in yet!" He heard her yell out as he grabbed the doorknob

"Why?" Huck asked

"Because." Quinn responded as she threw some rose petals onto the bed, finding out Huck cheated made her want to be better than the other woman that was sexually invovled with him, "Okay you can come in now." She said as she positioned herself

"What is this all abou- Wow." He said when he saw Quinn, she looked thinner and she was wearing royal blue lingerie

"You like it?" She asked turning in a circle

"Definitely." He said closing the door behind her

"I've been working out lately." She said smiling as he made his way towards her pushing onto bed before pinning her to it, kissing her passionately

* * *

The next morning Quinn woke up to a pain between her legs and automatically knew it was from last night when Huck was being a little to rough with her but she didn't mind if it meant keeping him faithful to her. As she was about to sit up she felt Huck's arm wrap around her waist

"Where are you going?" Huck asked

"To check on Haley." Quinn said

"She's fine." He told her

"How do you know?" She asked him

"Because she's right here along with Harlequin" He said as Quinn rolled over

"Her name is Harley. Not Harlequinn." She said

"I don't like Harley, I like Harlequin." Huck said sitting careful not to drop Haley who was resting against his chest and not to kick the puppy off the bed

"That's why we named her Harley in the first place. Because I liked Riley and you liked Harlequin so we came to the agreement of naming her Harley." Quinn said

"Fine you win." He said as Haley began to wake up, "I think someone's hungry." He said handing her to Quinn who took her in her arms before climbing out of bed to go make Haley a bottle

* * *

I was watching Maury while I was updating my story and those teens were cray cray. Anyways here's my update. Enjoy! Oh and Happy 65th Birthday to my Grandma

snuggy29- Thank you for your review and I'll keep updating.


	28. Chapter 28

Yelling, Screaming, Crying, and Love Making. Lots of it. 

* * *

Huck sighed as he pulled on his clothes. Olivia had called and asked him to come into the office to hack into some files, even though he was on paternity leave he still had to work, Quinn was making him coffee downstairs before he went to work and when he got down there Quinn was on the phone talking to who he assumed was Abby

"Hey." Huck said walking up beside her

"Hi." Quinn responded kissing him softly before going back to her conversation that was obviously about Abby's pregnancy and the symptons she had been having recently, "Sure you can come over later. Yes you can bring David. Yes you can borrow my purple maternity dress. No you can not borrow my red lace underwear." She said handing Huck his coffee, "Okay see you later." She said hanging up

"She wanted to borrow my favorite pair of your underwear?" He asked

"Yeah and how she knew I had them, I have no idea." She said wrapping her arms around his waist leaning up to kiss him, moaning when his hands drifted lower to cup her firm bottom, "Don't start what you can't finish." She whispered against his lips

"I think I have to finish what I started." He said back picking her up and placing her on the counter where he had his way with her for hours at a time making him 4 hours late for work

* * *

Huck walked into the office with Haley in his arms along with her diaper bag that contained her diapers, wipes, and bottles, when he walked into the conference room he was immediately greeted by the team who was trying to take Haley out of his arms all at once

"She's my Goddaughter so I get to hold her." Olivia said pushing Harrison away

"Well I'm her Uncle so I get to hold her." Harrison said pulling Olivia away from Haley which started a huge argument over who got to hold her first

"Maybe I should hold her." Abby said taking Haley out of Huck's arms

"I think you should, too." Huck said

"Hi beautiful." Abby said to Haley who was wide awake and staring up at her, "Why is she here with you and not home with her mother?" She asked

"Quinn has been working really hard lately. With her part-time job at the diner waiting tables to her stopping by here to help with some of our cases to waking up in the middle of the night to feed and change Haley. She deserves to have at least one day off to rest." Huck told her, "How's your baby?"

"Good. We can find out what the sex is next week but we want a boy well David wants a boy and I want a girl but we'll see. Maybe if it's a boy he can be Haley's boyfriend." Abby said smiling at Haley who was still staring at her oddly

"I think she misses Quinn. She's used to seeing her face every time she wakes up." He told her, shaking his head at Olivia and Harrison who was still arguing

"KNOCK IT OFF!" David shouted as he walked into the conference room

"Sorry." Harrison and Olivia said at the same time looking down at the floor

"My girlfriend is pregnant and my baby can hear you two arguing." David said walking over to Abby getting down on his knees to kiss her growing stomach, "Hi peanut." He whispered

"Sorry about the arguing. Where's Quinn?" Olivia asked noticing she wasn't there

"At home, in bed, and watching TV." Huck said

* * *

Quinn sighed as she folded up the clothes from when she washed them, she had got distracted when Huck told her he cheated on her. As she folded up a pair of Huck's pajamas an unfamiliar pair of panties fell out the clothes and onto the ground, when she picked them up she automatically knew they weren't hers. Huck had cheated on her, not just cheated on her but cheated on her in their house, in their bed, while she was out working her ass off. Quinn walked out of the laundry room and picked up the phone to call Huck and have him come home so she could ask him about them.

A few hours later Huck walked into the house with Haley sleeping peacefully in his arms, "Hey baby." Huck said when he saw her

"Hey." Quinn responded watching as he walked up the stairs to put Haley in her nursery and when he came back she was still sitting there in the same spot

"Is everything okay?" He asked walking over to her

"You tell me." She said holding up the flimsy pair of underwear so he could see them, "Who's are these?"

"Those are yours." He told her taking them from her

"They are not mine, they probably belong to that whore you had sex with." She said

"No, They. Are. Yours." Huck said slowly

"How could you do this? Not only did you cheat on me, you cheated on our daughter." Quinn yelled at him with tears streaming down her face

"And what about what you did? What about the fact Haley doesn't belong to Charlie? " He asked smirking at the shocked look on her face, "Yeah that's right I know." He told her

"How?" She asked

"DNA testing is how." He told her

"As far as Haley not being Charlie's, I was raped by some creep who followed me into the garage when I was on my way home from work one night. So don't judge me on my actions. I did what I had to so I could protect my child." She said turning and walking up the stairs to get way from their fight. Huck sighed as he sat down on the couch, he never knew Quinn was raped until now and he knew he had to apologize and explain everything that happened that led up to this point. And when he walked into their bedroom Quinn was curled up into a tight ball

"Baby? Are you okay?" Huck asked walking over to her

"No, but I will be. Just leave me alone." Quinn said curling up tighter

"I'm not going to leave you alone. I am never going to leave you alone, I am going to be in your life until death tears us apart. Until you don't love me anymore. Until I don't love you anymore. Until we stop loving each other." He whispered quietly in her ear

"Charlie knew. He knew I was raped. He knew I was pregnant and he just... He started abusing me, at first it was slap and then he would apologize and say he'll never do it again and like idiot I believed him. I shouldn;t have believed him." She said scooting closer to his embrace

"You were pregnant when I got to you." He said as realization dawned on him

"I was hoping I would miscarry becuase I didn't want Haley at the time because I was well still am broken. But now that I have her and I have you I can see differently now." She said sighing

"You're not broken. You're cracked, dented, a little bent. But I can fix all of that. I can cement a crack, I can fix a dent. But only if you let me." Huck said kissing her cheek

"Then fix me. Help see through your eyes what I can't see through mine. Tell when and why you cheated on me." Quinn demanded

"It was when we were in my apartment when we had our fight, I was angry. So I went to a bar and had a few drinks and then this women walked up, she was pretty and I saw that as my chance of feeling a little better then I did." He said

"Was she prettier than me?" She asked

"No." He responded

"Was she better in bed than me?" She asked

"Definitely not." Huck said pulling her even closer

"Tell me you love me." Quinn said

"I love you. More than anything I ever loved before." He said squeezing her tightly, "The underwear you found, I bought them for you. So you could find them and hopefully not feel so insecure about yourself."

"Forget everything that happened. Fuck me now." She demanded.

Huck was breathing heavy. He hadn't even touched her and he thought he was going to come. Pouncing on her, his lips crushed hers and he fucked her mouth with his tongue as she began to grind her hips into him. Her hand enveloped his cock and Huck moaned. Grabbing her arms he yanked them above her head and pinned them down before he surged forward and her hot tight walls smothered his aching erection. "Fuck." He muttered as she screamed his name. It was almost too much. Her hips bucked and he began to hammer into her. Her juices drenched him as he slammed into her harder and harder. Moving his thumb to her clit, he started to strum and Quinn bucked wildly beneath him. "Say my name Quinn." He demanded. "Oh God….Huck." She yelled as she started to fall apart. Feeling her shake and quiver was all it took before Huck moaned her name as his body shuddered and he filled her up. He laid on top of her for a minute before falling off to her side. They laid there for a moment gazing into each others eyes.

"I love you Quinn." He said softly; his liquid brown eyes glazed with emotion.

"I love you too." She said emotionally.

She moaned as his tongue flicked in and out of her mouth instantly filling her with want all over again.

* * *

A few hours later when Quinn woke up Huck wasn't beside her anymore and when she sat up she could hear the water in the shower running and knew he was in there, naked, wet, all soapy and that turned her on. Quinn climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom where she could see his silhouette as he washed off

"Mind if I join you?" Quinn asked opening the shower door

"You can if you want to." Huck told her with his back to her and when he turned around she was completely naked.

He lifted her and stepped into the massive marble shower letting the water sluice over them as they kissed. Kisses that stretched on and on. She could feel his erection growing between them. She spotted the bar soap Huck used every morning. Taking it in her hands she rubbed them until she had a satisfactory lather then reached between them.

She grabbed him with both hands. Using her soapy hands she stroked his cock taking care to avoid the tip. He allowed her her fun, but if she was going to wash his front, he was going to wash hers. Huck took the soap and lathered up her gorgeous, golden breasts, paying particular attention to her sensitive nipples. He knew he had affected her when her strokes becames erractic. Todd took that opportunity to let the water wash her. Then while massaging and teasing one breast, he bent his head to the other.

He captured a nipple between his teeth and nipped while his tongue soothed the sweet pain away. He switched breasts as her hands fell from his groin and drug her nails down his back. Her cries and encouragements echoing in the steamy room. Huck continued the sweet assault for many minutes until he could tell she was on the brink.

Abruptly he turned her towards the cool marble wall, lifted her hands above her head with one hand and with the other pulled her stunning curvy ass out. He sank into her in one fluid thrust and stopped. Huck released her hands and played with her sensitive nipples while she pushed her hips back at his hips trying to set the pace. Quinn groaned and realized this time, he was in charge. It thrilled her, so she let him have his way as she continued to feel the warm water flow over them, his hand torturing her oversensitive breasts and as he started slowly thrusting, his other hand teased her clitoris. She layed her head against the cool wall and simply let the sensations wash over her.

Huck knew she was close and knew he couldn't last alot longer when he spotted it. The handheld shower head. He picked it up, turned it on low and placed it between her legs. It was too much, the sensations, the water washing over them, his mouth on her neck, his thrusts and the pulsing jet upon her most sensitive spot. Quinn came with a force that left her shaken and unable to fully stand. Huck's arms around her and the wall was all that held her up. He had been waiting for her, and soon followed her. He turned off the water, wrapped her in a towel and carried her to their bed where he laid her before making love to her all over again.

* * *

Around five o'clock there was a knock at their front door and when Huck opened it was Abby along with David

"Hey come on in." Huck said stepping to the side

"Where's Quinn?" Abby asked

"Right here." Quinn said walking down the stairs with her pants and shirt wet

"What happened?" David asked

"Haley peed on me." She responded sighing, "So let's start talking about babies." She said sitting down on the couch

* * *

Author's Note- *crying* I can't believe I cried writing my own fight scene anyways I hope *sniff* everyone enjoys this chapter update and I want to thank the 3,692 readers for reading my story. It's been a pleasure righting it.

Snuggy29- Thank you for reviewing and I hope that this chapter answers all your questions. :)


	29. Chapter 29

UA29

* * *

Quinn was explaining to Abby and David the warning signs of premature labor and the weird cravings she will be having throughout her entire pregnancy. She was also telling her how to breath when she was in labour

"So you take a deep breath and exhale." Quinn said placing her hand on Abby's back as she they sat on the floor in the middle of the living room

"If I get stuck on this floor, I'm going to strangle you." Abby said inhaling and then exhaling before doing it again

"You should also probably know that you can't have any alcaholic drinks or caffeinated drinks say for instance coffe, wine, beer, or anything else you usually drink." Quinn told her laying down on the plush carpet

"No coffee? I should have thought this one through." Abby said sighing as she attempted to pull herself up off the floor but only failed, "I hate my oversized belly."

"You'll get used to it." Quinn told her

"Let me help you up." Huck said pulling Abby up off the floor, "You're a big 3 months. In a good, maternal, sexy kind of way." he quickly corrected himself noticing the look on her face

"Next time you insult my weight... I'll shoot you." Abby said gathering her things so she and David could leave, "Hey Quinn, is it normal to feel like... come here." Abby said gesturing Quinn closer

"What?" Quinn asked

"Is it normal to feel so... sexually aroused every like, thirty minutes?" Abby asked

"I was worse than that. I wanted it every fifteen minutes." Quinn told whispered to her

"Okay good for you." Abby said pulling Quinn into a hug

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Quinn asked

"Yup." Abby said, "Bye."

"Bye." Quinn said closing the door behind her

Huck was changing Haley's diaper when he heard Quinn scream. He picked Haley up and ran down the hall to see what was wrong with her and when he got there Quinn was standing in the bedroom jumping up and down squealing

"What's wrong?" Huck asked her

"Abby just called she said she felt her baby move." Quinn said squealing causing Huck to grimace as the squeaky sound traveled through his ears

"Please stop screaming." He begged her

"Sorry." She said calming down slightly but was still slightly squealing

"Do you want me to sedate you?"

"No."

"Okay then please stop screaming."

Quinn and Huck were downstairs watching TV when the doorbell rang loudly which made them wonder who it was since they weren't expecting anyone that day. Huck got up with Quinn right behind him and when they opened it they were both shocked to see the person standing there

"What the hell are you doing out of jail, Charlie?" Huck asked as Quinn stepped behind obviously scared

"I was doing community service down the street and heard some of your neighbors talking about you guys and how nice you were. I just wanted to see Rob- I mean Quinn." Charlie said looking at Quinn who was standing behind Huck squeezing him tightly

"She's scared of you, Charlie. She doesn't want to see you or talk to you." Huck told him

"I've changed. I learned my lesson for abusing women in jail. I got beat up myself. And I vowed that when I had the chance I would apologize to your girlfriend." Charlie said

"Quinn, you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to." Huck told her

"It's okay." Quinn said stepping around him but never actually letting him go as she stepped closer to Huck

"I am so sorry, Robin. I should have never hurt you like I did and I wanted you to know that I'll let you go. I'll let my feelings for you go so you can be happy with Huck and I'll never come back to this house ever again. So help me God." Charlie said, "Friends or Frenemies?" He asked holding his hand out for her to shake

"I like Frenemies better." Quinn said shaking his hand before he backed away and walked back down the street where the other group of inmated were. Huck closed the dorr and looked at Quinn she looked sad and slightly relieved

"You okay?" Huck asked her

"Yeah. Now that I know he doesn;t have that hold on me and he'll let me go, I feel like I can finally be normal and not looking over my shoulder everytime I go out. I'm free. He was the prison ward and I was the prisoner. I am finally free." Quinn said kissing him deeply

Huck lifted her up off the floor, her legs wrapping around his hips like a belt, locking her ankles together. Huck conjoined their lips once again for another kiss. He carried her to the bedroom and layed her down on the bed. She crawled up to the top by her elbows as Huck hovered over her body and meeting her at the top of the bed. He attacked her neck some more, she finally tugging him hard enough to make him kiss her lips again. It also trigger a small moan, which made Quinn's mouth curve into a smile.

He pulled away and smiled, "Clever one huh?"

"I can't let you have all the fun can I?" She asked. Huck just shook his head and kissed her again.

Quinn started to run her hands down his clothed chest until she reached the hem of his t-shirt. She slipped the t-shirt over his head, running her hands along the trace of his muscle toned body in the process. She smiled at what she saw, it was very pleasing.

Huck slipped off Quinn's top, she moved her arms to try and cover up her body, she didn't know why she felt shy at that moment but she did. Huck kissed her stomach, up to her lips.

He kissed her jaw-line to her ear and whispered, "Don't hide, you're very beautiful."

She shivered at the way his lips brushed against her ear-lobe. But she didn't move her arms. Huck finally pinned her wrists to the side and start kissing her neck, peppering more kisses on them. His lips slithered over her and his hands went to work on her bra. Which he had quickly gotten off and tossed to the side. Quinn's cheeks turned a deep red, making his smirk larger.

He finally made it down to the band of her jeans. But before he could do anything else, she turned them over to where she was finally on top of him, straddeling his waste. Huck bit his lip, pleased with the dominance that she was showing. She kissed him on the lips and shoved her tongue down his throat.

"Mm," He moaned into her mouth.

She kissed his neck and down his body to reach an area above his pelvis, that drove him crazy. She nibbled on his ear and kissed behind his neck, which made his breath hitch as he tried to speak to her.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked.

She shushed him, and just continued what she was doing to him. His breathing started to get heavy and it finally drove him crazy enough to flip them back over and start to attack Quinn, starting with her breasts. He attacked those and went to her neck, sucking, biting, kissing on that as well. He then became gentle when he found her lips. Their tongues met yet again, but this time, Quinn took it to the extreme. She bit his bottom lip and wouldn't let go, which really turned Huck on. His fingers got tangled up in her locks and everytime she applied pressure to his bottom lip with her teeth, he'd always grip what hair he had in his hands.

He finally let go of her hair and found the band of her jeans again, unbuttoning them, and slipping them off slowly, along with her underwear. Quinn had shimmied herself out of her tight jeans and panties.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" He asked.

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't laying here naked now would I?" She responded. Huck kissed her lips and guided himself into her. She gasped and bit her lip, trying to hide the pain from him.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry if I'm hurting you," He apologized.

"I'm ok, just keep going," She demanded very eagerly as the pain went away from the slow thrusts of Huck's aching cock. She clawed at his back, knowing that she was going to lose control. All the pain had went away a moment later and turned into a large bust of energy, passion, and pleasure, as she was now demanding for more.

"Oh my goodness!" Quinn moaned. She bit her lip, and Huck watched her expression enjoying every bit of this, every moan, grunt, demand.

Huck went faster and later, they were rocking their hips into each other. Until they both climaxed, making Huck's thrusts slower and slower. He pulled out, covered them both up and layed down next to her. She doesn't even remember why she was so scared before this, but she knew that she would remember again soon.

The whole thing with Charlie was out of control, but at least he was the least of their problems at the moment.

Quinn cuddled next to him, laying her arm across his waist, and he draped his arm over her shoulder. Both catching their breath.

Then, they fell asleep, one of the best sleeps that they've had in almost two months thanks to Haley waking up every 2 hours

* * *

Huck sat up in bed upset by the loud music coming from downstairs in living room where he knew Quinn was probably dancing around in her underwear and bra like she was when he came home from work one day and caught her. She was so embarrassed that day, as he walked down the stairs he could hear her voice in the background of the song

_** threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way**_

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

_**Hey, I just met you,**_  
_**And this is crazy,**_  
_**But here's my number,**_  
_**So call me, maybe!**_

_**It's hard to look right**_  
_**At you baby,**_  
_**But here's my number,**_  
_**So call me, maybe!**_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_  
_**And this is crazy,**_  
_**But here's my number,**_  
_**So call me, maybe!**_

_**And all the other boys,**_  
_**Try to chase me,**_  
_**But here's my number,**_  
_**So call me, maybe!**_

Huck shook his head at Quinn as she sang the song he hated the most. Any other song would have been fine but she had to choose _Call Me Maybe_

_**You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way**_

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

_**Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!**_

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Quinn was using the broom as a microphone as she danced around the living room without a care in the world unaware that Huck was watching her in the background

_**Before you came into my life**_  
_**I missed you so bad**_  
_**I missed you so bad**_  
_**I missed you so, so bad**_

_**Before you came into my life**_  
_**I missed you so bad**_  
_**And you should know that**_  
_**I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)**_

_**It's hard to look right**_  
_**At you baby,**_  
_**But here's my number,**_  
_**So call me, maybe!**_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_  
_**And this is crazy,**_  
_**But here's my number,**_  
_**So call me, maybe!**_

_**And all the other boys,**_  
_**Try to chase me,**_  
_**But here's my number,**_  
_**So call me, maybe!**_

_**Before you came into my life**_  
_**I missed you so bad**_  
_**I missed you so bad**_  
_**I missed you so, so bad**_

_**Before you came into my life**_  
_**I missed you so bad**_  
_**And you should know that**_

_**So call me, maybe!**_

Huck cleared his throat loudly causing Quinn to spin around in shock

"Hi." Quinn said slightly embarrassed as a deep blush crept up her cheeks

"Hi." Huck said arching his brow at her

"What's up?" She asked

"I ask you the same thing." He said folding his arms across his chest

* * *

Author's Note- Well Quinn's falling over boxes and I'm getting my foot stuck in my bedspread. Tell me which one's worse anyways tomorrows Sunday which means work on Monday unfortunately. Poor me.

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review. I hope you enjoy this update and did you watch the Scandal repeats on BET last night?


	30. Charlie's Return

Charlie's Return

* * *

Later on that day Quinn was feeding Haley when the her phone started ringing downstairs in the living room, Quinn sighed as she walked downstairs to answer the phone. When she picked it up she was surprised to hear her fathers wife on the other end

"Good evening Theresa how may I help?" Quinn asked the woman on the other end

"You can help by leaving my husband alone." Theresa said shocking Quinn

"Excuse me? You want me to leave MY father alone?" Quinn asked placing Haley in her playpen

"Yes. He's barely been home since you brought that demon into the world and when he is home all I hear is Haley this and Haley that. Haley does this and Haley did that it's annoying." Theresa said which made Quinn's blood boil at what she just said about her daughter

"First of all my DAUGHTER is a living AND breathing human being NOT a Satanist or demon or whatever the hell you just called her. Second my FATHER and MOTHER created me, MY father isn't just some sperm donor that mother found at a sperm bank. Third my father gave ME life, he gave ME a chance to live my life like he wanted me too. Are you still there?" Quinn asked to make sure she was getting her point through

"Yes." Theresa said

"Good. And finally IF my MOTHER was still alive I can gurantee you would NOT be Mrs. Dwyer so please do not call my phone with non-sense EVER again or I will tell my father and he will leave your sorry, lonely, jealous, bitch ass for another woman far better than you." Quinn said hanging up the phone sighing at the fact that she may tell her father everything she just said and turn him against her

"Hey there bad-ass." she heard Huck say from behind her

"I'm not bad-ass. I was letting that bitch know where her rights to control my father effectively ended." She said turning around to face him

"Well that seemed pretty bad-ass to me." He said walking over to her

"Maybe." She said sighing again as Haley started crying from her playpen, "I have a serious headache." She said walking over to the playpen to pick Haley up just as the phone started ringing again, "Will you answer that please."

"Hello?" Huck said into phone recognizing Abby's voice

"Hey can you ask Quinn if I should continue to eat three times a day or should I eat more?"

"Quinn used to eat four times a day. Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, and Dessert."

"Oh, okay. And one more thing, is the baby's head suppose to be facing upwards in my belly or upside down?"

"Either way is fine. Upside down, right side up it's all normal."

"Okay bye."

* * *

Huck was sitting on the bed typing up some files on his laptop while Quinn was doing her usual yoga routine and when he looked up she was bent over in what he knew was called the downward dog and it turned him on every time he saw her in the position.

"You're very flexible, you know that?" Huck asked watching as she slowly changed positions

"I do know that." Quinn said bringing her right leg up to her left one while slowly lowering her hands to the center of her chest

"I guess you already know how sexy you are as well." He walked over to her standing behind her

"Of coarse I do. You tell me all the time." She said inhaling deeply, yielding to his power when he yanked her head back by her hair, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Sir. I like that." He said leaning down to kiss her just as the phone started ringing

"I have to answer that. It could be Abby." She said pulling away from him to answer the phone

"Hey Abby." Quinn said into the phone smiling

"I'm not Abby. I am a angry husband who wants to know why you cursed out my wife." Ray said

"I didn't curse out your bitch of a wife. I put her in her place and let her know that her ownership of our last name did not mean she could control you." Quinn quickly defended herself

"I am her husband, Lindsay. She can control me all she wants." Ray said obviously angry

"Well then you're dumb as hell." Quinn said hanging up the phone before their argument got too heated

"Was that your father?" Huck asked

"Yeah. That stupid bitch must have told him what I said and left out what she said about Haley." Quinn said sighing

"I'll talk to your dad for you later and explain what happened." He told her kissing her cheek softly

* * *

Quinn was laying on the bed watching as Huck rocked Haley to sleep. She really did love Charlie but she loved Huck more than anything, he was her gaurdian, her protector, her best friend, the father of her child, her soulmate, and most importantly he was her gladiator. He took care of her and showed her what it felt like to be loved like a woman should, sure he was unfaithful to her but he apologized and they moved on from it

"What are you staring at?" Huck asked noticing the dreamy look in her eyes

"Nothing. Just watching how good you are Haley." Quinn responded

"You look sleepy." He observed

"I am. I'm waiting for someone to tuck me in." She said jokingly

"Let me put Haley in her nursery first." He said walking out of the room and when he came back Quinn was relaxing peacefully in the bed with her eyes closed, "Hey beautiful."

"Hi." She said opening her eyes to look up at him

"I got something for ya." He said revealing the box that was hidden behind his back

"What is this, Huck?" Quinn asked taking it from him before ripping the paper off

"Just open it, Hun." Huck told her watching as she pulled the top off

"Oh Huck. It's gorgeous. You have to stop spoiling me." She said pulling out the sapphire and diamond promise ring

"I love spoiling you." He told her

"I love it, too." She said, "You bought this for our wedding day?"

"No. I bought as a promise of faithfulness to you." He said

"You always knew how to make me feel special." She said

"The two sapphires represent me and Haley and the diamond represents you as the center of our world."

* * *

Huck climbed into bed where Quinn was drifting off to sleep . He knew she had to be tired since she had a long day and to top it off she had a fight with her stepmother and her biological father. As Huck scooted closer to her sleeping form he heard her say something incoherently

"What did you say, babe?" Huck asked her

"I want a sapphire and diamond ring. Not a engagement ring but the ring that I put on after we say our vowels." Quinn said drowsily

"I think I can arrange that." He said pulling her warm body close

"I want to have 5 bridesmaids and I want Karen as my junior bridesmaid and I want them to where uh... a cream colored dress and they get to pick out what gown they like. And I want to get married outside and then have those birds fly around once and then come back. No scratch that I want butterflies. I want a strapless gown. And I want you to wear... White. And I want Haley in white as well no, no I want her in pink and my daddy can hold her and I want to walk down the aisle to our favorite song." She said obviously fighting her tiredness

"What song would that be?" He asked smiling at her ideas

"Jonh Legend's song. You know the one called All of Me." She said closing her eyes

"That would be nice." Huck said wrapping his arm around her

"Olivia and Fitz can walk down first, then Abby and David, then Harrison and Adnan, then Maya and Eli, and then Mellie and Andrew. Oh and Karen and Jerry." Quinn said re-opening her eyes

"Well, I want six groomsmen and I want Jerry as my junior groomsman and I don't mind wearing white and... Babe? Did you just fall asleep while I was talking to you?" Huck asked moving her slightly to see if she was asleep, "I guess we'll talk in the morning."

* * *

The next morning Quinn woke up to the sound of the house phone ringing from it's place on the wooden desk across the room. Climbing out of bed Quinn walked over to it picking it up.

"Good morning." Quinn said out of habit

"Good morning to you too, Robin." Charlie said on the other end

"Why are you calling me?" Quinn asked in a hushed tone trying not to wake up Huck

"Just to let you know I keeping my promise about leaving you alone, but I have to see the baby first." Charlie said

"there's no way in hell I'm letting you anywhere near her." Quinn said walking out of the room to go downstairs

"I just want to see her, to see what she looks like, to touch her, to hold her." Charlie said pacing

"I can't let you see her without Huck's permission." Quinn said pouring herself some orange juice

"Why do you need permission? Is he going to beat your pretty little ass until your battered, bruised, bleeding and begging for mercy? Is he going to force himself on you? Or is he going to lock you outiside with no food or water?" Charlie said

"Huck is nothing like you.. He loves me for who I am he doesn;t care if I do something wrong he won't lay a finger on me. Well except fpr when we're making love then he lays all his fingers on me plus more." Quinn said taking a sip of her juice

"I highly doubt he's better than me in bed." Charlie said

"He is a million times better that you. He isn't just a man, he is The Man. He knows my body better than I ever did and he knows how I like it, he knows how I want it, he knows how to make me scream." Quinn taunted him

"You know what I heard enough. Meet me at the park later and let me see her or I will be in your life forever." Charlie said hanging up. Quinn sighed leaning against the counter wonering how she could leave the house without Huck knowing just then Huck came downstairs with a wideawake Haley in his arms

"Who were you talking to?" Huck asked walking over to her

"No one. I think I'm going to take her to the park today." Quinn said attempting to take Haley away from Huck only to have him pull away

"Why? So you can meet up with Charlie?" He asked arching a eyebrow at her

"How did you know about that?" She asked him

"I overheard your conversation and I am going to tell you this now. The only way you're going to get out of this house with my daughter to meet up with that lunatic is over my dead body." He said before turning and walking up the stairs really upset

"Huck you don't understand. he said he won't leave us alone unless I take Haley to see him." She said following him into her nursery

"But you were going to take her without me knowing. It's my name on her birth certificate, it's my last name that she has, my household she's living in, and for crying out loud I legally adopted her from the moment I found out you were pregnant and here you were going to take her without my permission." Huck said changing Haley's diaper

"I know I just wanted him to get out of our lives." Quinn said trying to reasin with him

"You want to meet with him? I'll go with you." He told her handing her Haley so he could go get dressed leaving Quinn standing there feeling a little guilty

2 hours later Quinn and Huck were sitting at the park on the bench with Haley waiting for Charlie to show up. 15 minutes later Charlie came walking up the path and smiled when he saw Huck holding Haley tightly as he could withoput suffocating her

"Hi there baby girl." Charlie said walking up closer

"Now you see her will you leave us alone?" Quinn asked standing

"Can I hold her? I won't try anything funny I promise." Charlie said holding his arms out for her which Huck reluctantly handing Haley to him where Charlie looked surprisingly nice at that moment while Haley was in his arms

"Hi Haley. You are so beautiful." Charlie said rocking her as she started to cry, "Don't cry, I would never hurt you."

"We have to get home soon. I have a friend coming over." Quinn said taking Haley from him

"I'm moving out of the country to Puerto Rico. I just want one last kiss." Charlie said leaning closer to kiss Quinn only to have her head so he would kiss her cheek instead

"Goodbye, Charlie." Quinn said turning and walking away with Huck right behind her. Charlie sighed as he walked away to catch a cab to Reagan National so he could leave

* * *

Huck walked into the office house holding the door open for Quinn who was carrying Haley who was nibbling on Quinn's finger

"Hi. Mr. and Mrs. Marshall good to see you again." the recpetionist said smiling

"You too." Quinn said smiling back as they walked down the hall to Dr. Holmes office

"Good afternoon you two and now I see why you two haven't been back here you had the baby." Dr. Holmes said removing her glasses

"Yeah. 3 months premature." Quinn said sitting down on the couch

"Has anything happened recently?" Dr. Holmes asked Quinn and Huck

"We got engaged." Quinn told her showing her the ring

"Wow its gorgeous." Dr. Holmes complemented, "Anything else?"

"We moved in together." Huck told her

"Good. And everyone's been faithful to eachother correct?" Dr. Holmes asked looking at both of them noticing how they looked at each other with hurt looks in both of their eyes.

* * *

Author's Note- Charlie is gone once again but for how long? Been awhile since we had a cliffhanger, eh? Anyways here's my update my Gladiators! Was Quinn wrong when she was going to take Haley without Huck knowing? Or did Huck overreact?

Snuggy29- Thanks for you review!


End file.
